Wszystkiemu winne te obce wpływy!
by fanka77
Summary: Nie ma to, jak zakrapiana imprezka u kosmitów, by wreszcie zrobić coś, na co od dawna miało się ochotę, a czego stanowczo robić nie powinno...  P.S. Zmieniłam tytuł. Tamten był kiepski...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Mój drugi fick o SG-1. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Starałam się utrzymać oryginalne charaktery postaci, jednak mogą mi się zdarzyć nieznaczne potknięcia, za które z góry przepraszam. Chcę też zaznaczyć, że jest to lekkie AU, albowiem akcja "nieco" różni się od tej oryginalnie zaprezentowanej w siódmym sezonie._

_Tak czy owak, życzę miłej lektury. Pozdrawiam!_

_Asia _

* * *

1.

I znowu znaleźli się na rampie, a błękitna tafla Wrót zamknęła się wraz z przesłoną za ich plecami.

- Ach! Nie ma to, jak w domu!- wyszczerzył się pułkownik Jack O'Neill, patrząc na znajome kąty SGC.

- Tak jest, sir!- zachichotała major dr Samantha Carter, jego zastępca i jednocześnie obiekt głęboko skrywanych uczuć.

- Hej, Carter!- wypalił z udawaną irytacją.- Co mówiłem o chichotaniu?- spytał.

- Żadnego chichotania, sir.- odpowiedziała, siląc się na poważny ton, jednak szybko zepsuła efekt kolejną falą niepohamowanego śmiechu.

- D'oh!- mruknął Jack, bezbłędnie imitując swojego ukochanego idola, Homera Simpsona, którego przygód był największym fanem.- Kiedyś cię za to postawię przed sądem wojskowym, majorze.- zagroził, lecz Sam dobrze wiedziała, że to tylko cne pogróżki, zwłaszcza, że jego czekoladowe oczy przepełniał humor.

- Skoro pan tak mówi, sir.- odparła pokornie, odhaczając swoje P90 i podając je żołnierzowi odpowiadającemu za umieszczenie broni w zbrojowni.

- Tak, tak, Carter! Doigrasz się!- powtórzył, a doktor archeologii, Daniel Jackson i Jaffa Teal'c tylko przewrócili oczami na tę wymianę zdań. Byli przyzwyczajeni do podobnych konwersacji między swoim liderem, a jego genialną prawą ręką. W końcu, obserwowali tych dwoje od lat, żałując skrycie, że nie było im dane być z nimi w sali konferencyjnej tego dnia, kiedy Sam po raz pierwszy stanęła twarzą w twarz z energicznym pułkownikiem. I choć Lou Ferretti z detalami opowiedział im, jak to młoda jeszcze wtedy kapitan, wyzwała Jacka na siłowanie na rękę tuż po tym, jak uraczyła ich pogadanką o wpływie (a raczej jego braku) umiejscowienia organów rozrodczych na jej umiejętności wojskowe, nadal nie mogli przeboleć, iż nie dane im było widzieć miny Jacka. W każdym razie, od tamtego czasu upłynęło już siedem lat i chociaż początki ich znajomości były „burzliwe", ta para szybko udowodniła, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Nie to, że powinny. Przynajmniej nie w Amerykańskich Siłach Powietrznych, w których oboje służyli. Istniały reguły całkowicie zakazujące fraternizacji w tym samym łańcuchu dowodzenia. Tym nie mniej, nie były one w stanie zapobiec temu, że dwoje ludzi się w sobie zakocha i chociaż Jack i Sam nie zrobili nic, by je złamać, a przez to zakończyć swoje kariery, to każdy, kto ich znał, kto na nich spojrzał, wiedział, że „zależy im na sobie bardziej, niż powinno", tak jak wiedzieli o tym ich najlepsi przyjaciele i druga połowa SG-1 jednocześnie. Ten „związek- nie związek", był tutaj tajemnicą poliszynela.

- SG-1, witajcie w domu!- dobiegł ich głęboki głos dowódcy SGC, generała George'a Hammonda.- Raport za pół godziny, ale przedtem, wizyta w izbie chorych. Czeka na was dr Fraiser.- dodał i z psotnym uśmiechem patrzył, jak jego zastępca się wykrzywił.

- Yeah...- mruknął głośno.- Janet i te jej wielgachne igły! Przysięgam, doc chyba specjalnie sprowadza te najgrubsze, żeby się nade mną pastwić. Żeński, żądny władzy Napoleon!

- Tak, Jack…- wtrącił się Daniel.- To misja jej życia, pognębić swojego najbardziej marudnego pacjenta.- dokończył z sarkazmem pomieszanym z rozbawieniem.

- Nie jestem marudny!- zaprotestował pułkownik.

- Jesteś!- naciskał archeolog.

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Carter! Teal'c! Powiedzcie mu, że nie!- zwrócił się do pozostałej dwójki.

- Wolę się nie wypowiadać, sir.- odparła dyplomatycznie blond major, choć z trudem panowała, by się nie roześmiać. Niejednokrotnie już była świadkiem podobnych słownych przepychanek pomiędzy jej siwiejącym (ale, do diaska, nadal seksownym!) dowódcą, a jej doszywanym bratem i czasem zastanawiała się, czy mają oni po czterdzieści parę lat, czy też może po cztery. W takich przypadkach, ciężko było zdecydować…

- Teal'c?- Jack z nadzieją spojrzał na kosmitę, który już od dawna był mu bliski niczym brat.

- Ja również wolę nie angażować się w tę dyskusję, O'Neill.- odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem, jak na porządnego Jaffa przystało i zdecydowanie obierając drogę do izby chorych.

- Zdrajcy!- wymamrotał pod nosem pułkownik, oddając resztę niezużytej broni i amunicji, podążając za ciemnoskórym wojownikiem. Odpowiedział mu tylko śmiech Sam.

- Niech pan się nie martwi, sir…- stwierdziła, poklepując go pocieszająco po ramieniu.- Czasem nie jest pan aż tak tragiczny. Poza tym, słyszałam, że Janet zamówiła nieco cieńszą serię igieł. Specjalnie dla pana.- dorzuciła rozbawiona.

- Wybacz mój sceptycyzm, Carter, ale nie przypuszczam, by zmieniło to fakt, że i tak upuści ze mnie więcej krwi, niż z was. Ta kobieta jest gorsza, niż głodna komarzyca!

- Słyszałam to, pułkowniku!- dobiegło ich zza pleców i Jack zesztywniał.

- Ups!- jęknął, a Samantha zachichotała cicho.- No to wdepnąłem…

- Yup!- skinęła głową.- Istotnie.- dodała na modłę ich zaprzyjaźnionego Jaffa, patrząc z humorem na scenę przed jej oczami.

- Zapraszam, pułkowniku…- wyszczerzyła się dr Janet Fraiser.- Jest pan pierwszy na mojej liście.- dodała z satysfakcją i roześmiała się w myślach, obserwując jego typową reakcję na jej słowa.

- Jakoś wcale mnie to nie dziwi…- odparł ponuro.

- Odwagi, sir…- stwierdziła uśmiechnięta major Carter.- Wkrótce będzie po wszystkim i będziemy mogli iść na ten soczysty stek u O'Malleya.

To zdecydowanie poprawiło samopoczucie jej szefa, bo O'Neill cały się rozpromienił i dorzucił:

- I na piwo, Carter! Nie zapomnij o piwie!

- Tak jest, sir. I na Guinness'a.- przytaknęła, już ciesząc się na perspektywę kolejnego „drużynowego" wieczoru.

- No dobra, doktorze! Bierz, co chcesz!- z nagłym przypływem odwagi pułkownik zwrócił się do niskiej lekarki o rudawych włosach, podwijając przy tym rękaw.- Byle szybko, bo już słyszę ten kawał soczystej wołowinki, który wzywa mnie po imieniu.

Janet tylko pokręciła głową.

- Taka dieta kiedyś pana zabije, pułkowniku.- wypaliła, pobierając mu krew do standardowych badań, które przechodził każdy członek ekip SG, wracający z misji.

- Eee tam!- Jack machnął lekceważąco ręką.- Goa'uld zrobią to szybciej, ale przynajmniej umrę jako człowiek szczęśliwy!- mrugnął przewrotnie.

- Większość z nas wolałaby, żeby dożył pan końca tej wojny…- zauważyła dr Fraiser, a Sam milcząco przyznała jej rację. Nie wyobrażała sobie życia, w którym go nie ma.

- Cóż, pani doktor...- odparł.- Jestem żołnierzem, a więc to ryzyko zawodowe. Poza tym, que sera, sera, Janet.- powiedział.- Co będzie, to będzie…

- Bardzo optymistyczna myśl.- stwierdziła z sarkazmem lekarka.

- Prawda?- zachichotał, poddając się kolejnym testom, a gdy skończyło się kłucie, osłuchiwanie i opukiwanie, z ulgą zsunął się z łóżka, na którym siedział i dorzucił:- Jeśli to już wszystko, doktorku, idę pod prysznic. Nie sądzę, by generał docenił subtelny aromat ankoriańskich mułów, na których, w ramach zacieśniania więzów przyjaźni, przewieźli nas tubylcy.

Janet pociągnęła nosem i się skrzywiła.

- Tak… To zdecydowanie dobra myśl.- potwierdziła, czując mało zachęcający zapach wspomnianych zwierząt na mundurze Sam.

- Ta też tak uważam!- wyszczerzył się Jack.- Dzieciaki…- dodał na odchodnym.- Do zobaczenia w sali odpraw.

- Tak jest, sir.- odparła major.

- Ok, Jack.- padło z ust badanego właśnie Daniela.

- Istotnie O'Neill.- powiedział Teal'c i cała trójka patrzyła, jak pułkownik opuszczał izbę chorych, nucąc pod nosem „The Beer Song", Homera Simpsona.

- On się nigdy nie zmieni, prawda?- zapytała lekarka, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie ma takiej opcji.- odpowiedział tylko Daniel, a Sam i Teal'c potwierdzili milcząco.

To zabawne, ale ktokolwiek go znał, nie chciałby inaczej. Może Jack i bywał sarkastycznym, upierdliwym, i psotnym wrzodem na mikta*, ale prawda była taka, że bez niego, życie w tej bazie byłoby znacznie bardziej ponure…

TBC

* * *

* Mikta- termin Jaffa i Goa'uld, określający tylną część ciała (zadek).


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Raport u generała zleciał jak zwykle. Daniel przez godzinę opowiadał o kulturze Ankorian a.k.a. mieszkańców PX- coś tam coś tam, zachwycając się Bóg wie czym (Jack naprawdę nie rozumiał, cóż fascynującego jest w ludziach, których postęp zatrzymał się na etapie sierpa i motyki), a po nim swoje trzy grosze dorzuciła Carter, narzekając na brak nowoczesnej technologii, którą miała nadzieję tam znaleźć. Teal'c ograniczył się do stwierdzenia, że było to spokojne miejsce, a pułkownik podsumował to wszystko jednym zdaniem:

- Przybyliśmy, obejrzeliśmy, pojeździliśmy na mułach i wróciliśmy do domu.

- Jednym słowem, znów zaliczyliśmy ślepy zaułek?- spytał Hammond, patrząc na swoją flagową ekipę.

- Tak jest, sir.- potwierdziła Sam.- Na planecie nie ma nic, co pomogłoby nam walczyć z Goa'uld, ale byłoby to dobre miejsce na kolejną bazę ewakuacyjną.- dodała.- Nie występują tam żadne złoża trinium ani naquadah, a więc Goa'uld tam nie zaglądają. Atmosfera jest identyczna jak na ziemi, a tubylcy otwarci na naszą obecność...

- Yeah.- przytaknął Jack.- Moglibyśmy postawić bazę niedaleko tej fajnej plaży z białym piaskiem. Świetne miejsce, żeby się poopalać!

Generał z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech. To był typowy komentarz a la O'Neill.

- Rozważę tę propozycję.- powiedział, wysłuchawszy wszystkich stron.- Oczekuję na wasze pisemne raporty w poniedziałek, do dziesiątej rano. Do tego czasu, jesteście wolni. Możecie się oddalić.- dodał swoim najbardziej generalskim tonem, wstając ze skórzanego fotela na którym siedział i kierując się do wyjścia. W odpowiedzi otrzymał chóralne „tak jest!".- SG-1…- dorzucił jeszcze na odchodnym.

- Tak, sir?- spytał pułkownik w imieniu pozostałych.

- Miłego wieczoru nad stekiem!- mrugnął George, wychodząc.

- Dzięki, szefie!- zawołał za nim Jack i spojrzał na pozostałych.- To jak? Wskakujemy w cywilki i idziemy jeść?- zaproponował, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Istotnie, O'Neill…- przytaknął Teal'c.- Ja również odczuwam niepohamowaną chęć na pożywienie.

- Teal'c, bracie…- Jack zwrócił się do potężnego Jaffa.- Jesteś tu już tyle lat. Kiedy w końcu powiesz, że po prostu jesteś głodny?

Były Pierwszy Apophisa uniósł wysoko brew i spojrzał na niego znacząco.

- Ok, ok!- poddał się pułkownik.- Kumam. Więcej nie będę zadawał takich głupich pytań.

- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć…- wymamrotał pod nosem Daniel, a Sam zachichotała.

- Uważaj, Danny-boy!- zagroził mu szpakowaty oficer.- Rób tak dalej, a następnym razem, jak napali się na ciebie kolejna podstarzała szamanka- nimfomanka, zostawię cię na jej pastwę, zamiast ratować twój zadek!

Daniel wstrząsnął ramionami.

- Doceniam twoją pomoc, Jack. Naprawdę…- powiedział powoli.- Ale czy musiałeś im powiedzieć, że jestem gejem?- jęknął.

- Każdy sposób dobry, Daniel…- odparł pułkownik z kamienną twarzą, a potem dodał:- Nie powiedz mi chyba, że wolałbyś spędzić noc z tą kopią Latryny, z Robin Hooda w rajtuzach?- spytał psotnie, przypominając im komedię Mela Brooks'a, którą oglądali kilka dni wcześniej.

- No, nie!- zaprzeczył zaraz archeolog, autentycznie przerażony taką możliwością.- Ale następnym razem, gdy zrobisz ze mnie homoseksualistę, upewnij się, że w plemieniu nie ma innych gejów. Pół nocy spędziłem oganiając się od zainteresowanych!- wymamrotał zaczerwieniony po uszy.

- Cóż, Danny…- odpowiedział spokojnie Jack.- Przynajmniej byli przystojniejsi niż „Latryna".- dokończył i wybuchnął śmiechem.

Choć bardzo się starała, Sam nie mogła się powstrzymać i poszła w ślady dowódcy. Nawet zwykle poważny Jaffa wykrzywił usta w czymś na kształt uśmiechu, a w jego oczach zajaśniał humor.

- Tak! Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie!- mruknął Jackson.- Kiedyś i wam przydarzy się coś podobnego, a wtedy to ja będę chichotał!- dokończył, usiłując brzmieć jak osoba obrażona, ale wreszcie i on dołączył do reszty. W końcu, jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, to cała ta „przygoda", była na swój sposób zabawna…

Stek w ich ulubionej knajpie, jak zwykle okazał się pyszny, a piwo, zgodnie z tradycją, było zimne i lało się strumieniami. Oczywiście, Daniel zalał się w sztok już po pierwszym kuflu (biedaczek, miał słabą głowę, lecz uparcie twierdził, że może wypić tyle, co Jack i Sam, tyle że w efekcie zawsze kończył z kolosalnym kacem), ale co tam… zabawa i tak była przednia!

Po kolacji, cała czwórka pojechała do domu pułkownika (naturalnie, prowadził Teal'c, bo tylko on w całym towarzystwie był trzeźwy), gdzie za ogólnym porozumieniem zamówiono pizzę, wyciągnięto najlepszą tequilę, jaką posiadał Jack i rozpoczęto głosowanie nad wyborem filmu, który zamierzało obejrzeć SG-1.

- Ja wybieram "Simpsonów".- stwierdził oficer.

- A to ci nowość…- wymamrotał doktor Jackson.- Ja głosuję na „Mumię", albo „Indianę Jones'a"!

- Typowe!- odgryzł się O'Neill.- Jakby ci było mało wykopalisk w realu, Danny…

- Ja uważam, że najodpowiedniejsze będą „Gwiezdne wojny".- swoją opinię spokojnie wyraził ciemnoskóry kosmita, którego od pierwszej chwili zafascynowała filozofia Jedi.

- Litości, tylko nie to!- wyjęczał pułkownik o srebrnych włosach.- Oglądaliśmy to w poniedziałek!

- Co więc proponujesz, O'Neill?- spytał Teal'c, choć był ewidentnie rozczarowany, że nikt nie chce obejrzeć tego „dzieła sztuki" Lucasa.

- Niech Carter wybiera.- stwierdził Jack, patrząc na swoją piękną podwładną, która akurat przeżuwała potężny kęs hawajskiej pizzy.

- Nieeee!- zaprotestował archeolog.- Znowu będzie dziewczyński film!

- Nie przesadzaj, Daniel.- odparł pułkownik, ze skrytą czułością broniąc blond major.- Carter z pewnością wybierze coś rozsądnego, prawda?- spytał swej prawej ręki.

- Tak jest, sir!- odpowiedziała Sam, przełykając szybko kawałek w ustach i popijając go piwem. Jak tylko pizza wylądowała w jej żołądku, major doktor Carter wstała, na chwiejnych nogach podeszła do półki z filmami i przerzuciwszy kilka pudełek, wyszczerzyła się z tryumfem.

- Aha! Idealnie!- wyartykułowała pod nosem, wkładając płytę do odtwarzacza i biorąc pilota. Parę sekund później, wygodnie siedziała pomiędzy Jacksonem, a swoim uwielbianym dowódcą, przyciskając guzik „START".

Pierwsze napisy minęły i w salonie pułkownika dał się słyszeć chóralny jęk mężczyzn. Zaczęło się „Czego pragną kobiety"…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Poranek rozpoczął się pod znakiem kaca, przynajmniej dla trzech spośród czterech członków SG-1, skoro Teal'c, zgodnie ze zwyczajem, ograniczył się wyłącznie do napojów bezalkoholowych. Jack, Sam i Daniel, obudzili się z gigantycznym bólem głowy i ssaniem w żołądku. W zasadzie, panowie odczuwali głód, a jedyna kobieta w zespole, przypadłość innego rodzaju. Kiedy bowiem Samantha Carter poczuła zapach smażonego bekonu i jajek, jej żołądek wykonał potężne salto mortale i tylko dzięki niesłychanej sile woli, blondynka zdążyła dobiec do najbliższej łazienki, gdzie bezceremonialnie pozbyła się jego zawartości.

- Kawy…- mruczał z lekka jeszcze nieprzytomny Daniel, zwlekając się z sofy, którą tej nocy dzielił z dwójką innych przyjaciół (Jack tak się zaprawił, że nawet do własnej sypialni nie dotarł, z czego skorzystała jego podwładna, wtulając się po pijanemu w zachęcające ramiona swojego ideału mężczyzny, który zresztą użyczył jej ich z równą skwapliwością).- Kawy…- powtórzył błagalnie.

- Raczej Aspiryny.- wymamrotał pułkownik, trzymając się za głowę.

Jak na zawołanie, Jaffa, ubrany w jeden z tych zabawnych fartuchów Jacka z napisem „POCAŁUJ KUCHARZA", ofiarowanych mu na ostatnie urodziny, pojawił się w salonie z buteleczką tabletek i trzema szklankami wody.

- Wydaje się, że to bardzo przydatny medykament…- powiedział, podając kolegom po dwie pastylki.- Za każdym razem, gdy odczuwacie skutki spożycia nadmiaru napojów alkoholowych, zdaje się przynosić wam ulgę, nieprawdaż, O'Neill?- zapytał.

- O yeah…- mruknął pułkownik.- Ratuje nam życie.- dodał.

- Mylę się sądząc, że major Carter znów odczuwa niedyspozycje żołądkowe?- zapytał ponownie były Pierwszy Apophisa, słysząc serię dziwnych odgłosów dobiegających z toalety dla gości.

- Nie mylisz się, T.- odparł Jack, wstając z kanapy i sycząc, gdy jego kolana strzyknęły głośno na skutek niewygodnej pozycji podczas snu.- _Jestem na to za stary…_- pomyślał oficer, starając się rozluźnić mięśnie karku i pozbyć mrowienia w nogach.- Idę sprawdzić, czy Carter jeszcze żyje po sesji nad porcelanowym bożkiem.- dodał z nutką humoru. To była ich standardowa procedura po każdej takiej popijawie.- Teal'c zajmował się doprowadzeniem Daniela do stanu używalności, a pułkownik skupiał się na Sam i jej gastrycznych przebojach.

- Jak sobie życzysz, O'Neill…- Jaffa skinął lekko głową.- Być może dobrze byłoby przygotować dla major Carter coś lżejszego, niż bekon i jajka…- zasugerował, biorąc pod pachy archeologa i kierując go do kuchni..

- Dobra myśl.- przytaknął Jack.- Zrób jej suchy tost, albo coś. Ewentualnie, w szafce mam płatki…- rzucił, idąc w stronę łazienki.- Carter?- spytał przez drzwi.- Wszystko dobrze?

W odpowiedzi usłyszał dźwięk, którego nie sposób pomylić z czymś innym.

- Ok…- mruknął.- Zakładam, że jesteś ubrana, więc wchodzę!- ostrzegł i zanim zdołała zaprotestować, nacisnął klamkę, i znalazł się w środku.

Yup! Z pewnością się nie pomylił. Sam klęczała nad toaletą „haftując" dalej, niż sięga wzrok…

Nim zdołała go błagalnie poprosić, by zostawił ją samą sobie w jej upokorzeniu, klęczał przy niej, delikatnie masując jej plecy, gdy opróżniała żołądek.

- Spokojnie…- mruczał pocieszająco.- Wszystko będzie dobrze…

Gdyby mówił to ktoś inny, pewnie by nie uwierzyła. Od dawna nie zwracała tak mocno (o bólu głowy nie wspominając), ale kiedy te proste słowa pociechy padały z jego ust, chwyciła się ich jak tonący brzytwy, ślepo wierząc w ich prawdziwość. Jack… Ups… Pułkownik O'Neill nigdy wcześniej jej nie okłamał. Poza tym, jego głos działał niczym balsam na jej duszę, przynosząc ukojenie. Sam wiedziała, że kto, jak kto, ale jej dowódca nigdy by jej nie ocenił, nie skrytykował. Był jak jej kotwica, jej opoka. Zawsze stał u jej boku, nawet w takich momentach jak ten. Zawsze ją wspierał, pocieszał, zachęcał i wierzył w nią jak nikt, a co ważniejsze to zaufanie, ta wiara, działały w dwie strony…

- Dziękuję, sir…- wymamrotała wreszcie, gdy ostatnie spazmy ustały.

- Nie ma sprawy, Carter.- wyszczerzył się.- Po to jest rodzina.- dorzucił, spłukując toaletę i podając jej kubek wody do przepłukania ust.

Taka była prawda. SG-1 nie było tylko grupą towarzyszy broni i badaczy. Lata bitew z obcymi cywilizacjami (głównie Goa'uld, ale też z innymi niezbyt gościnnymi kosmitami) oraz dziesiątki, a może już setki (nie był pewien) wspólnych misji sprawiły, że szpakowaty oficer USAF*, jego piękna i genialna prawa ręka, zakręcony archeolog oraz stoicko spokojny Jaffa, nawiązali nić porozumienia, której nie udało się stworzyć żadnej innej grupie SG. Najpierw byli współpracownikami, potem stali się przyjaciółmi, a teraz postrzegali się jako rodzinę, dziwną, nietypową i ze wszech miar ekscentryczną, ale rodzinę…

- Twoja szczoteczka do zębów nadal jest w szafce, więc spokojnie możesz umyć zęby, Carter…- kontynuował.- Zostawiam ci też dwie pigułki od Teal'ca. Pomogą ci na kaca. Czyste ręczniki są w szafce, a gorącej wody jest pod dostatkiem, jeśli chcesz wziąć prysznic przed śniadaniem.

- Nie mam nic do przebrania…- wyznała ze wstydem. Jak na złość, nie pomyślała, by spakować torbę na noc, choć wiedziała, że najprawdopodobniej wszyscy będą spać u pułkownika. Po prostu, wyleciało jej z głowy.

- Wybierz coś z moich rzeczy.- odparł bez skrępowania.- Mogą być nieco przyduże, ale przynajmniej są czyste i świeże. Twoje wrzuci się do prania i będą gotowe zanim pójdziesz do domu. Wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, znajdziesz w mojej sypialni…- dodał nieco zarumieniony na myśl, że kobieta jego życia będzie przeglądać jego garderobę.- _Dobrze, że tam posprzątałem!_- przyszło mu do głowy.

- Dziękuję, sir.- wymamrotała wdzięczna blondynka, czerwieniąc się nie mniej niż jej dowódca i z bardzo zbliżonych powodów.- Wykąpię się szybko na górze i zaraz zejdę do kuchni.- zapewniła cicho.

- Nie śpiesz się, Carter. Mamy czas, a chłopaki mogą skorzystać z tego prysznica. Nawet jak zużyjesz większość gorącej wody, nie szkodzi…- zapewnił, a w myślach dodał:- _Dla mnie nawet lepiej…_

W końcu, jakoś musiał pozbyć się tych zmysłowych wyobrażeń o swoim seksownym pierwszym oficerze, kąpiącym się pod jego prywatnym natryskiem….

- _Niedobry Jack! Niegrzeczny Jack!_- napominał go jego wewnętrzny głos.

- _No co?_- jęknął w odpowiedzi.- _W końcu, jestem tylko facetem, a ona jest ekstra laską!_

- Sir?- usłyszał jej miękki głos.

- Huh?- mruknął, czując gorąco na całym ciele.

- Dobrze się pan czuje, pułkowniku?- zapytała z troską.

- Ummm…Eee… Yeah.- wybełkotał, popychając ją w stronę schodów.- To tylko kac…- dodał mierne kłamstewko.

Nie wiedział, czy mu uwierzyła, ale skoro nie powiedziała nic, oprócz krótkiego „ok.", szybko wrócił do zajmowanej przez nią wcześniej łazienki, ochlapał twarz lodowatą wodą, po czym ewakuował się do kuchni i skupił na jedzeniu. Przynajmniej na chwilę odgonił od siebie myśli o niej.

Tymczasem Sam, po przyjemnym prysznicu z użyciem jego żelu do kąpieli (Co z tego, że był męski? Pachniał wspaniale, jak sam pułkownik…), znalazła w szufladzie obiektu swej adoracji parę bokserek (noszenie ich było doznaniem nadzwyczaj sensualnym, choć nigdy nie przyznałaby tego głośno) i przepastny T-shirt z logo USAF. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu, wrzuciła jeszcze na siebie jego spodnie od dresu, które dwa razy musiała zawinąć w pasie, żeby się o nie nie potykać podczas chodzenia i jeden z jego swetrów (ten błękitny, wykończony w szpic, który dała mu na urodziny). Na nogi nadziała ciepłe skarpetki i tak ubrana, pozbierała swoje rzeczy, po czym zeszła na dół.

Zanim poszła do kuchni, zaliczyła piwnicę, gdzie pułkownik zwykle robił pranie i wrzuciwszy do pralki swoje nieświeże odzienie, pomaszerowała na śniadanie.

- _Chryste!_- pomyślał Jack, gdy weszła do kuchni.- _Ona mnie kiedyś zabije!_

Tylko Samantha Carter mogła założyć na siebie ciuchy o dwa, albo trzy rozmiary za duże i wyglądać przy tym jak Miss Świata. Tylko ona…

TBC

* * *

* USAF (United States Air Force)- Siły Powietrzne Stanów Zjednoczonych; odtąd będę używać tego skrótu, bo jest mi wygodniej ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Jako że była sobota, ekipa zdecydowała, iż najlepiej wykorzystać piękną pogodę, organizując grilla. Mieli tylko jeden mały problem… Brakowało mięsa, a i zapas piwa drastycznie się skurczył.

- Trzeba zrobić zakupy.- zdecydował pułkownik, kontemplując zawartość swojej lodówki. Nie było w niej nic, poza kawałkiem starego sera, dwoma jajkami i kartonem mleka.

- Zgadzam się, O'Neill…- potężny Jaffa skinął lekko głową.- Zawartość twojego urządzenia chłodzącego, jest co najmniej żenująca.- dodał z nutką humoru w głosie.

- Hej!- wzdrygnął się Jack.- Nie jest tak źle! Rano był tam jeszcze bekon.- przypomniał znacząco.

- Za to teraz jest pusta, jak Sahara.- wtrącił się Daniel, a Sam zachichotała.

- Et tu, Carter?*- jęknął oficer tonem człowieka zdradzonego.

- No cóż, sir…- blondynka uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona.- Sam pan przyznał, że trzeba kupić co nieco, a w porównaniu z pańską, nawet moja lodówka zawiera teraz więcej.

- To ty masz lodówkę, Carter?- spytał Jack z udawanym zdumieniem.

Nie mogła się nie roześmiać, gdy na niego spojrzała.

- Tak jest, sir.- potwierdziła Samantha.- Może i nie umiem gotować, ale lodówkę mam. Jest tańsza niż sejf i nikt nie będzie szukał moich pieniędzy w zamrażalniku.- zażartowała i pułkownik uniósł wysoko brew.

- Interesująca teoria.- stwierdził, a w jego oczach rozbłysły iskierki rozbawienia.- Że też nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej. Mógłbym tam trzymać moją bezcenną kolekcję „Simpsonów"!

- Jesteś pokręcony, Jack.- podsumował tylko Daniel, przewracając oczami.

- Myślę, że zboczyliśmy nieco z tematu, Danielu Jackson.- zauważył Teal'c.- Nie powinniśmy ustalać, co należy zakupić na tradycyjne barbecue O'Neilla?- przypomniał.

- A prawda…- Jack przyznał mu rację.- Zakupy… Jak to zrobimy?

- Uważam, że rozsądnie będzie, gdy ja i Daniel Jackson, zajmiemy się napojami oraz deserem.- zaproponował wojownik.

- Czyli Carter i ja, bierzemy się za mięso, warzywa i przekąski. Słodko!- wyszczerzył się pułkownik.

- To by się zgadzało.- powiedział Teal'c.- Jakieś preferencje, co do deseru?- spytał uprzejmie. Jeśli o niego chodziło, w zupełności zadowoliłby się pączkami, za którymi wprost przepadał, ale jego przyjaciele mieli zróżnicowane gusta. Daniel… No cóż, nie był wybredny, o ile tylko miał pod ręką kawę. Major Carter miała „niezdrowy" stosunek do niebieskiej galaretki, a O'Neill… Najprościej chyba powiedzieć, że nie było i nie ma na tej planecie człowieka, który bardziej kochałby ciasto, zwłaszcza czekoladowe torty, serniki i ciasto z dyni…

- Yeah…- entuzjastycznie potwierdził siwowłosy oficer.- Moglibyście podjechać do tej cukierni przy Pikes Peak i kupić czekoladowy sernik z wiśniami? Jak nie będzie, może być tort…- dodał łaskawie.

- Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.- odparł za przyjaciela archeolog.- Coś jeszcze?

- Tak. Kupcie dla Carter dietetyczną colę.- poprosił jeszcze i w zamian za tę „szlachetność" otrzymał od swojej ulubionej blondynki, promienny, pełen wdzięczności uśmiech, który zmiękczył mu kolana.- _Jezu! Ona naprawdę ma mnie owiniętego wokół małego paluszka!-_ pomyślał.

- Naturalnie.- powiedział Jaffa.- Zrobimy, jak sugerowałeś O'Neill.- dodał.

- Świetnie. To do roboty!- zarządził oficer i grupa podzieliła się na dwie pary. Daniel i Teal'c, wzięli samochód Jacksona, a Jack i Sam, ciężarówkę pułkownika.- Jeśli będziecie wcześniej od nas, właźcie bez skrępowania!- rzucił, zanim się rozjechali.

- Zamierzaliśmy. I tak jak zwykle nie zamknąłeś drzwi, Jack.- odpowiedział Daniel.

- Po co?- spytał O'Neill, głupawo wyszczerzony.- Nie ma tam nic, co warto by ukraść.

- Nawet pańskiej kolekcji „Simpsonów", sir?- zapytała rozbawiona Samantha.

- Oszalałaś, Carter?- Jack rzucił z udawanym przerażeniem.- Tę trzymam w miejscowym banku!

Sam tylko się roześmiała, a Daniel pokiwał głową i mruknął:

- Czubek.

- Słyszałem!

Archeolog westchnął zwrócił się do siedzącego obok przyjaciela:

- Przysięgam, Teal'c. Czasem myślę, że o ma uszy, jak nietoperz.- powiedział.

- Małżowiny uszne O'Neilla, nie przypominają tych, występujących u wspomnianego stworzenia. Wiem, bo oglądałem o tym program na Animal Planet.- stwierdził rzeczowo Jaffa.

- Nie mówię o fizycznym podobieństwie, Teal'c…- sprostował Daniel.-… lecz o zdolności do słyszenia najcichszych dźwięków.

- To by się zgadzało.- przytaknął ciemnoskóry mężczyzna.- O'Neill istotnie ma doskonały słuch i dlatego jest tak skutecznym wojownikiem.

- Co racja, to racja…- przyznał Jackson.- …ale czasem wolałbym, żeby nie słyszał wszystkiego.- dodał.

- Może więc należałoby nauczyć się powściągać język, Danielu Jackson?- zasugerował Jaffa.

- Gdyby to tylko było takie proste…- westchnął Danny.- Gdyby tylko…

-x-

Grill jak zwykle okazał się sukcesem, nawet, jeśli Daniel utrzymywał, że piwo, to nie marynata do mięsa, czemu stanowczo zaprzeczał pułkownik, który dodawał je praktycznie do wszystkiego. W każdym razie, steki, słodka kukurydza z masłem, sałatka, chipsy i deser (sernik, galaretka i pączki), zniknęły z talerzy co do okruszka, a napoje zeszły do ostatniej kropli.

Pechowo dla Sam, już pod koniec wieczoru zadzwonił telefon. Okazało się, że była jakaś awaria w systemie wybierania adresów Wrót, więc major Carter musiała podjechać do pracy.

Teal'c zaoferował się, że ją podwiezie, skoro i tak musi wracać do bazy i para ruszyła do jego samochodu.

- Tylko nie siedź tam przez całą noc, Carter!- rzucił za nimi Jack.- Musisz spać!

- Postaram się, sir.- zapewniła blondynka, zanim znikła za drzwiami.

- Ona stanowczo się przepracowuje.- mruknął pod nosem, a ten ton pełen zatroskania nie umknął jego młodszemu przyjacielowi.

- Na szczęście ty pilnujesz, żeby nie padła z wyczerpania, co, Jack?- mrugnął psotnie i pułkownik spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Ktoś musi.- odparł pokrętnie.- Carter jest największym skarbem tej bazy, a w zasadzie, tej planety i musi chodzić na najwyższych obrotach, zwłaszcza, gdy jesteśmy na misji. Od tego zależy nasze i jej życie…- dodał, modląc się, by wypadł przekonująco.

- A ty jesteś dobrym dowódcą, który dba, by nic się jej, a przy okazji i nam, nie stało.- powiedział powoli archeolog.

- Dokładnie.- podsumował oficer i Danny roześmiał się w duchu, wiedząc, że to tylko mała część prawdy.

- Skoro tak mówisz, Jack…

- Mówię.- potwierdził szpakowaty mężczyzna.

- Ok.- padło tylko z ust Jacksona i obaj skupili się na filmie. Przynajmniej na to wyglądało…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Jacka, Sam nie opuściła bazy do siódmej nad ranem, o czym nie omieszkał poinformować go zmartwiony Walter Harriman. Ten starszy sierżant miał swoje ciche rozkazy, które otrzymał od pułkownika i zawsze dbał, żeby major Carter miała przynajmniej chwilę odpoczynku, świeżą kawę, albo kubek galaretki pod ręką, gdy zapracowywała się na śmierć. Oczywiście, był to jego obowiązek, gdy pułkownika O'Neilla _**nie było**_ w bazie. W innym wypadku, to właśnie ten największy bohater Ziemi troszczył się o piękną panią major i choć teoretycznie nie powinien, bo było to sprzeczne z regulaminem Sił Powietrznych, to nikt nigdy nie powiedział słowa na ten temat. W całym SGC panowało niepisane tabu odnośnie „więzi" pomiędzy zastępcą szefa bazy, a major doktor Carter. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że takowa istnieje, lecz nikt nie mówił o tym głośno, by nie narażać nie tylko reputacji obojga oficerów, lecz także programu, który bez major i pułkownika, już dawno posypałby się w diabły…

Tak czy owak, po telefonie Waltera, Jack zwlókł się z łóżka (na szczęście jakoś odespał kaca), poszedł pod prysznic, umył się, ogolił, ubrał i po krótkim śniadaniu złożonym z "wczorajszych" resztek, wyszczotkował zęby, po czym pojechał do bazy Cheyenne. Wiedział, że jeśli osobiście nie wyciągnie Carter spod tej góry, blondynka gotowa jest zasnąć nad klawiaturą, a to nie wchodziło w grę.

Jak zwykle, nie obeszło się bez jej protestów typu: „Ależ, sir! Mam jeszcze tyle do zrobienia!", jednak wystarczyło jedno stanowcze spojrzenie, jeden palec uniesiony do góry, jedno „Ack, Carter!", tak charakterystyczne dla starszego oficera, by Samantha skapitulowała. Oczywiście, nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że za tą całą stanowczą, upartą skorupą, bez problemu dostrzegła czułość i absolutną troskę człowieka, który się pod nią krył. Ciepło jego spojrzenia mówiło jej więcej, niż usta i musiała przyznać, że Jack O'Neill wcale nie musiał jej rozkazywać, by zrobiła wszystko, co chciał. Gdy na nią tak patrzył, była niczym marionetka w jego rękach. Nie to, by przyznała to głośno (byłoby to nie tylko krępujące, ale też niebezpieczne dla nich obojga), lecz taka właśnie była prawda. Kochała tego czterdziestokilkuletniego, sarkastycznego, pozującego na głupszego niż jest w istocie, weterana sił specjalnych, o którym wiedziała, że choć oficjalnie „miał problem z naukowcami", sam był jednym z nich. Jako jedna z niewielu (opłacało się mieć wysoki poziom dostępu i ojca generała), miała w rękach pełne akta pułkownika Jacka O'Neilla i jako jedna z niewielu, wiedziała, że nie był on bynajmniej astronomem- hobbystą.**_ Doktor_** Jonathan J. O'Neill, był autorem pracy z zakresu astronomii obserwacyjnej, dotyczącej czerwonych karłów w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej, pracy wysoko cenionej pośród jego kolegów. Co zabawniejsze, będąc astrofizykiem teoretycznym, Sam czytała ten wywód już podczas studiów, ale nigdy nie skojarzyła jego twórcy z marudnym oficerem USAF, którego poznała w SGC i który tak nisko cenił naukowych maniaków. Może byłoby jej łatwiej, gdyby publikacja ta zawierała zdjęcie autora, ale niestety tak nie było i Sam powiązała fakty dopiero po przeczytaniu dossier pułkownika. W dodatku, dowiedziała się wtedy jeszcze jednej ciekawej rzeczy o swoim dowódcy. Jack nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale oprócz tego, że posiadał tytuły z astronomii oraz aeronautyki, był też poliglotą (gdyby Daniel wiedział, wyszedłby zapewne z siebie i stanął obok), chociaż chyba to nie powinno jej dziwić, zważywszy na to, że znajomość języków była podstawą jego przetrwania podczas supertajnych misji we wrogich krajach. Pułkownik biegle mówił między innymi po arabsku, niemiecku, hiszpańsku, a nawet rosyjsku, o języku Starożytnych nie wspominając. Roześmiała się czytając, że tego ostatniego nauczył się, kiedy ugrzązł w pętli czasu, włącznie z garncarstwem i paroma innymi, mniej praktycznymi umiejętnościami (gdyby wiedziała, co jeszcze wtedy zrobił...).

Jack był niczym cebula. Miał wiele warstw, pod którymi kryło się mnóstwo niespodzianek i już przez to tylko, był dla niej tak fascynujący. Miał w sobie wiele sprzeczności. Na zewnątrz twardy niczym granit, bezkompromisowy i uparty, od środka emanował ciepłem, czułością, troską i zrozumieniem. Nie znała bardziej oddanego i lojalnego dowódcy oraz przyjaciela. Kto raz otrzymał miejsce w jego sercu, pozostawał w nim na zawsze. Jak ona…

Dlatego właśnie tak szybko uległa, kiedy wmaszerował do jej laboratorium i zdecydowanie nakazał, by zebrała swoje rzeczy i była gotowa do opuszczenia bazy w ciągu pięciu minut. Oczywiście, zgodnie z tradycją (musiała przecież zachować pozory), zaprotestowała nieznacznie, posługując się swoim typowym argumentem, ale wiedziała, że tak, czy inaczej, zrobi, co jej powiedział.

- Tak jest, sir!- odparła więc tylko i posłusznie pozamykała wszystkie systemy, po czym, jak na dobrą podwładną przystało, podreptała za nim do windy. Parę pięter i kilka podpisów później, opuszczała bazę, a pół godziny potem, żegnała swojego idola na ganku domu, w którym mieszkała.

- Wyśpij się porządnie, Carter.- powiedział miękko.- Jutro czeka nas kolejny długi dzień i sterta papierów na biurkach.- dodał skrzywiony.

Tylko dwóch rzeczy Jack nienawidził bardziej, niż ciepłego piwa- polityki i biurokracji, tak więc sterta zaległych raportów do napisania i przeczytania z pewnością nie budziła jego entuzjazmu.

- Oczywiście, sir.- powtórzyła znowu standardową formułkę, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko.

- Aaa…- dodał jeszcze oficer.-… i Danny prosił, żeby ci przypomnieć, że obiecałaś mu pomoc przy rozpracowaniu tego nowego gizmo, które SG-3 przywlokło ze sobą z P3X-787.

- Pamiętam, sir. Zamierzałam to zrobić po odprawie u generała Hammonda.- odparła blondynka i wbrew sobie, ziewnęła.

- Świetnie. To się nasz Danny ucieszy.- wyszczerzył się O'Neill i wskazał palcem na jej drzwi wejściowe.- Teraz jednak, czas do łóżka, Carter.- powiedział, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmiało. Dopiero jej wysoko uniesiona brew i rozbawienie w oczach sprawiły, że jęknął i się zaczerwienił:- Znaczy się, spać, Carter! Idź spać. SAMA.- dodał znacząco.

- Tak jest, sir! Do jutra, sir.- zachichotała naciskając klamkę i po chwili zniknęła w środku.

- Do zobaczenia… Sam…- wyszeptał, zanim odwrócił się na pięcie i pomaszerował z powrotem do swojej ciężarówki.

Jadąc do domu, przeklinał te durne reguły, którymi jednocześnie kierował się przez większość swojego żywota. Jego egzystencja z pewnością byłaby o wiele bardziej przyjemna i jasna, gdyby mógł wyznać Carter, co do niej czuje. Niestety, życie czasami zupełnie bywało do chrzanu.

Prowadząc, bezwiednie wsłuchiwał się w słowa piosenki dobiegające z radia, słowa, które wyrażały stan jego duszy…

_Once I walked a lonely road_

_Had no one to share my love_

_But then you came and showed the way_

_And now I hope you're here to stay_

_You give me light_

_You are my day_

_You give me life_

_And that's right_

_You give me light_

_You are my day_

_You give me life_

_And that's right_

_So right_

_So right, so right_

_Lonely age of uncertainty_

_They disappear when you're near me_

_When you're around my life's worthwhile_

_And now I long to see you smile_

_You give me light_

_You are my day_

_You give me life_

_And that's right_

_You give me light_

_You are my day_

_You give me life_

_And that's right_

_So right_

_So right, so right_

_My life is right_

_My life is right_

_My life is right_

_Once I walked a lonely road_

_Had no one to share my love_

_But then you came and showed the way_

_And now I hope you're here to stay_

_You give me light_

_You are my day_

_You give me life_

_And that's right_

_You give me light_

_You are my day_

_You give me life_

_And that's right_

_So right_

_So right, so right_

_My life is right *_

- Święta prawda…- mruknął pod nosem.

Sam była światłem jego życia, życia, które rozpoczęło się na nowo, kiedy ją poznał. I chociaż teraz nie mógł go z nią dzielić tak, jak tego pragnął, to prawda jest taka, że nadal pozostawała mu nadzieja. Kiedyś wygrają wojnę z Goa'uld i może wtedy… Samantha Carter była warta wysiłku, była warta, by na nią czekać. Modlił się tylko, by ona nadal czuła tak samo…

TBC

* * *

* Big Star - My Life Is Right


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Wtorek przyniósł następną misję. SG-1 po raz kolejny patrzyło, jak Wrota budzą się do życia, by przez nie przejść i wkrótce po tym wylądować gdzieś po drugiej stronie galaktyki.

P3C-1224 zdecydowanie nie przypominało Abydos, choć było równie gorące. Tutejsza roślinność kojarzyła się ekipie z tą, porastającą archipelag wysp hawajskich. Było tu jak w raju zaginionym (przynajmniej tym z ich wyobrażeń, bo choć zwiedzili już wiele miejsc na Ziemi i kosmosie, do tego jednego jeszcze nie trafili- i dobrze…).

- No dobra, dzieciaki. Wiecie, co robić, więc do dzieła.- powiedział pułkownik, poprawiając swoją ukochaną, „szczęśliwą" czapkę z daszkiem i zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne.- Danny… Prowadź do tych swoich kamieni. Carter i ja zabezpieczamy perymetr, a Teal'c ochrania nasze zadki. Jakieś pytania?- rzucił, spoglądając na kompanów.

- Żadnych, Jack.- odparł Daniel.

- Nie, sir.- zapewniła Sam.

- Ja również nie mam pytań, O'Neill.- powiedział Jaffa i pułkownik się uśmiechnął.

- Słodko! No to w drogę! Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym prędzej wrócimy do Kansas na pizzę i piwko!

- Ale, Jack! Dopiero co przyszliśmy. To może potrwać skoro nie wiem, ile informacji znajdziemy w ruinach.- wymamrotał doktor Jackson.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że tyle, by załatwić to w jeden dzień, Danny. Normalnie bym się nie śpieszył z powrotem, ale dziś w telewizji jest półfinał Pucharu Stanley'a. Capitals grają z Ottawa Senators…- wyjaśnił oficer, który znany był ze swojej miłości do hokeja.

- Proszę się nie martwić, sir.- uśmiechnęła się major Carter.- Nastawiłam nagrywarkę DVD. Nawet, jeśli się spóźnimy, obejrzy pan swój mecz.- powiedziała i Jack cały się rozpromienił.

- Mówiłem już, jak cię uwielbiam, Carter?- zapytał wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha.

- Wspomniał pan o tym już przy pierwszym spotkaniu, sir.- odparła i zachichotała na samo wspomnienie.

- Tym razem mówię szczerze.- stwierdził pułkownik.

Daniel przewrócił oczami, Teal'c przywołał na twarz cień uśmiechu, a Sam roześmiała się jeszcze bardziej.

- Dziękuję, sir. Mówiłam, że kiedyś mnie pan polubi!

- I jak zwykle miałaś rację, Carter.- podsumował.- _Gdybyś tylko wiedziała, do jakiego stopnia cię polubiłem…_- pomyślał. Może i miała o tym nieco pojęcia tamtego dnia, podczas testu na Zatar'c, ale od tamtego czasu te uczucia tylko urosły w siłę i Bóg jeden wiedział, że Samantha Carter była mu droższa niż własne życie.

- Ummm… Możemy już iść?- wtrącił się nieco zniecierpliwiony Daniel, dziko łaknący tego ogromu wiedzy, jaki spodziewał się znaleźć z starożytnej kupie gruzu, której fotografie przekazała im sonda.- To spory kawałek drogi…- przypomniał.

- Spokojnie Danny-boy!- mrugnął zza okularów szpakowaty oficer.- Już niedługo zobaczysz swoje kamyki.

- Ruiny, Jack. To są ruiny. Najprawdopodobniej wywodzące się z cywilizacji przypominającej tę z okresu starożytnego Rzymu. To fascynujące, jak ich i nasza historia zdają się być powiązane…- zaczął archeolog, kiedy szli w wyznaczonym kierunku i pułkownik już wyobrażał sobie ten ból głowy, który niewątpliwie nadejdzie, jeśli Jackson zaraz nie zamilknie.

- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie!- jęknął O'Neill.- Oszczędź mi tych swoich wywodów, Daniel.- poprosił, zatykając palcami uszy.- Wystarczy, że będę musiał o tym czytać w twoim raporcie. Dziś nie mam siły ani ochoty na twój, czy Carter techno-bełkot. Dziś chcę tylko cieszyć się tym miejscem i jeśli to możliwe, meczem, na który od dawna czekałem.- dokończył patrząc, jak jego młodszy przyjaciel się naburmuszył. Oczywiście, Daniel nigdy nie trzymał urazy zbyt długo. Zapewne za kilka minut zapomni, że Jack w ogóle tak go zbył, więc nie było problemu.

Teoria ta jak zwykle się sprawdziła, bo już po minucie Jackson był całkowicie zafascynowany okolicą i znów coś tam mamrotał pod nosem, podczas gdy reszta jego towarzyszy doceniała piękno krajobrazu po cichu, jednocześnie bacznie obserwując teren w poszukiwaniu zagrożeń. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na to, by wpaść z jakąś zasadzkę, nie, kiedy od wyniku ich misji mogły zależeć losy wojny z ich największym wrogiem.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, jak tylko Daniel dotarł do pozostałości po świątyni, całkowicie pochłonęło go rozszyfrowywanie napisów na ścianach i kamiennych iglicach otaczających ruiny. Jack pozostawił go pod opieką ciemnoskórego wojownika, wiedząc, że Teal'c, zadba o zakręconego naukowca, sam zaś zdecydował się na mały rekonesans w towarzystwie swojej ślicznej major. W końcu, byłoby dobrze obejrzeć sobie okolicę, prawda?

- Sir…- powiedziała, gdy szli powoli w nieco bardziej zalesioną część terenu.- Tricoder wskazuje obecność naquadah na planecie. Złoża nie wydają się bardzo duże, ale i tak są spore.

- Sprawdźmy to zatem, Carter.- powiedział miękko.- Kto wie? Może da się je eksploatować. Nie musielibyśmy kupować go od innych.

- Pod warunkiem, że planeta jest niezamieszkana, sir.- przypomniała mu delikatnie.- Miejscowi mogliby nie wyrazić zgody na wydobycie.- dodała.

- Racja, ale UAV* nie wykrył oznak żadnej aktywnej cywilizacji.- powiedział pułkownik.- A może się mylę?

- Nie sir.- odpowiedziała blondynka.- Nie oznacza to jednak, że jej tu nie ma. Pamięta pan Nox, panie pułkowniku?- dodała znacząco.- Potrafili schować całe miasto…

- Czy to naukowe określenie, majorze?- zachichotał Jack, a Sam przewróciła oczami.

- Nie, sir.- przyznała z uśmiechem.- Sam pan jednak powiedział, że nie ma dziś siły na techno-bełkot. Robię więc, co mogę, by go uniknąć, sir.- dorzuciła z humorem i O'Neill znów się roześmiał.

- Jesteś jedna na milion, Carter.- powiedział ciepło.- Jedna na milion…

- Dzięki, sir. Pan też jest nienajgorszy.- odparła Samantha, patrząc na niego z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

- Tylko nie mów tego przy innych, Carter…- stwierdził psotnie.- Zrujnujesz mój image!

- Tak jest, sir!- zasalutowała mu lekko, a on oddał salut.

- Świetnie! Poszukajmy zatem _twoich_ kamyków, Carter.- zaproponował.

- Oczywiście, sir. W tę stronę…

TBC

* * *

* U.A.V. (Unmanned Airborne Vehicle) Sonda Latająca; mały samolocik naszpikowany aparaturą badawczą.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

O ile znalezione złoża naquadah nie były szczególnie wielkie, a przy tym łatwe w dostępie, to okazało się, że obok nich leży nie mniej wartościowy skarb. W płynącej nieopodal rzece, Sam natknęła się na imponujące kawałki trinium i przy bliższym rekonesansie okazało się, że większość dna pokrywają takie samorodki.

- Niesamowite, sir!- ekscytowała się major.- Nigdy nie widziałam większych! Z tej ilości, moglibyśmy zrobić przesłonę dla Wrót na stronie Alfa i jeszcze by nam zostało!

- Cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm, Carter.- powiedział pułkownik O'Neill, kiedy jego podwładna podnosiła kolejne kawałki i pakowała do pojemników na próbki.- Miejmy nadzieję, że będziemy mogli bez problemu eksploatować to trinium, ale jak sama zauważyłaś, dopóki nie upewnimy się, że nie ma ono właściciela, nie dzielmy skóry na niedźwiedziu, majorze.

- Tak jest, sir!- przytaknęła zgodnie, wiedząc, że jej dowódca miał rację. Już nie raz cieszyli się na zapas, by później odejść z niczym. Mieli szczęście, gdy udało im się dobić targu z tubylcami i wymieniać trinium, czy naquadah w zamian za inne korzyści. Nie każda cywilizacja im na to pozwalała…

- Masz wszystko, Carter?- zapytał po dłuższej chwili, gdy blondynka pobrała niezbędne próbki minerałów, gleby i wody.- Powinniśmy zobaczyć, jak radzi sobie Danny. Być może już doprowadził Teal'ca na skraj załamania nerwowego.- dodał żartobliwie.

- Sir…- zauważyła Samantha.- Mówimy tu o Teal'cu…- dokończyła znacząco.

- Masz rację, Carter. Tego faceta nic nie ruszy, chyba że ukradniesz mu jego pączka!- mrugnął.

Sam się roześmiała. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jakim uwielbieniem potężny Jaffa darzy ten ziemski przysmak. Żadna drużynowa impreza nie obyła się bez pączków, a kiedy Daniel przypadkiem zjadł ostatniego, należącego do ciemnoskórego wojownika, otrzymał zamian czyste spojrzenie śmierci, mówiące „zrób to jeszcze raz, a nie dożyjesz jutra, przyjacielu". Nigdy więcej nie popełnił tego błędu…

- No cóż, sir…- powiedziała z uśmiechem.-… Teal'c lubi swoje pączki.

- To zbyt mało powiedziane, Carter.- odparł, unosząc brew.- On ma obsesję na ich punkcie.

- Jak ktoś, kogo znam i kto ma kręćka na punkcie „Simpsonów"…- stwierdziła przekornie.

- Jak ktoś, kogo znam i kto ma kręćka na punkcie niebieskiej galaretki…- odciął się pułkownik.

- Jak ktoś, kogo oboje znamy i kto ma kręćka na punkcie kawy.- powiedziała pani major.

- Yup!- podsumował Jack.- Wszyscy jesteśmy szaleni!

- Wolę określenie „ekscentryczni", sir.- usłyszał z ust blondynki i też się roześmiał.- Poza tym…- dodała ciepło.-… właśnie dlatego tak dobrze się nam współpracuje. Rozumiemy się jak nikt.

- Co racja, to racja, Carter. Tylko czubek dogada się z czubkiem!- powiedział wesoło.- Poza tym, nie ma nic złego w odrobinie szaleństwa…- dorzucił.- Gdyby nie ono, nie raz i nie dwa nie uszlibyśmy z życiem. Szaleństwo ratowało już nasze zadki, kiedy zawodziły racjonale metody.- przypomniał sobie kilkanaście karkołomnych akcji, które zakończyły się powodzeniem tylko dlatego, że sięgnęli po „niekonwencjonalne" sposoby, z „głupimi pomysłami" Carter na czele, jak to zwykł określać je najwyższy dowódca floty Asgardu, Thor.

Nie mogła się z nim nie zgodzić. Może i SG-1 było nietypową ekipą, a jego członkowie mieli swoje „nawyki", lecz nie ulegało wątpliwości, że byli najlepszą i najskuteczniejszą drużyną, jaką posiadało SGC. Jeśli ktoś potrafił dokonać niemożliwego, to tylko oni…

- Tak jest, sir.- odparła więc tylko i zaczęła zbierać się do powrotu.

Szli powoli, delektując się widokiem okolicznej flory i fałny. Specjalnie obrali odmienną ścieżkę od wcześniejszej, by obejrzeć resztę terenu. Z tricoderem nie mogli się zgubić, bo urządzenie potrafiło namierzyć sygnał chipów, jakie wszczepiono im w łydki na wypadek zaginięcia któregoś z członków ekipy i jakie ułatwiały misje ratunkowe. Wiedzieli więc, że podążają we właściwym kierunku.

- Jezu, ale gorąco!- mruknął pułkownik, ocierając pot z czoła.- Co ja bym dał za zimnego Guinness'a…- dodał.

- Wiem, co ma pan na myśli, sir.- przytaknęła Sam. W ciągu ostatniej godziny, temperatura skoczyła co najmniej o dziesięć stopni w górę i choć ich ubrania były dość przewiewne, blondynka również zaczęła odczuwać skutki upału.- Równie gorąco było tylko na Abydos.- powiedziała, pociągając łyk wody ze swojej manierki.- Zabiłabym za klimatyzację!- dorzuciła z ciężkim westchnieniem.

- Na to nie mamy co liczyć, Carter…- odparł jej dowódca.-… ale może jest inny sposób.- dodał tajemniczo.

- Co ma pan na myśli, panie pułkowniku?- zapytała zdezorientowana.

- To…- odpowiedział, wskazując ręką niemal bajkowe jezioro, usytuowane pod imponującym wodospadem i otoczone morzem orchidei.

- Holy Hannah!- krzyknęła Samantha, widząc ów skrawek raju.

- Nie ująłbym tego lepiej, majorze.- uśmiechnął się pułkownik, a potem psotnie dodał:- Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałaś swojego stroju kąpielowego, Carter…

- Nie, sir.- odparła zarumieniona na samą myśl, że obiekt jej pragnień zobaczy ją tak ubraną (nawet, jeśli to tylko standardowy strój USAF).- Ale najpierw powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy ta woda nadaje się do kąpieli. Nie chcemy się przecież zatruć, prawda, sir?- spytała z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Skoro tak mówisz, Carter, czyń swoją powinność, majorze.- powiedział i już po chwili patrzył, jak pobierała próbkę wody i mieszała ją z jakimś odczynnikiem.

- Wygląda bezpiecznie, sir.- stwierdziła po chwili.

- Słodko!- wyszczerzył się.- Dam znać naszym chłopakom, gdzie jesteśmy, zanim wskoczę do tego cudeńka.

- To dobry pomysł, panie pułkowniku. Daniel pewnie się już martwi. W końcu, trochę nas nie było…

- Jak go znam, pewnie nawet nie zauważył, że jeszcze nie wróciliśmy. Kiedy czyta te swoje hieroglify, nie widzi nic innego!- stwierdził Jack tonem starszego brata.- Tym nie mniej, może on i Teal'c, zechcą do nas dołączyć. Pewnie i ich zabija ten upał…- dorzucił, zanim przycisnął guzik radia i skontaktował się z Jaffa.

- Teal'c, przyjacielu… Co u was?- zapytał.

- Wszystko w najlepszym porządku, O'Neill.- odpowiedział wielkolud.- Właśnie zamierzałem się z tobą skontaktować, by spytać o to samo.

- U nas też OK.- powiedział oficer.- Upał jest nie do zniesienia, ale znaleźliśmy z Carter fajne jeziorko z wodospadem, na południe od ruin i zamierzamy się w nim ochłodzić. Dołączycie?- zaproponował.

Słysząc, jak Daniel protestuje mówiąc, iż ma jeszcze dużo pracy, Jack po raz kolejny przycisnął guzik.

- Praca nie zając, nie ucieknie Kosmiczna Małpo…- zwrócił się do archeologa.-… chyba, że wolisz się tam usmażyć, zamiast ochłodzić w krystalicznie czystej i orzeźwiającej wodzie…- dorzucił niemal kusząco.

Chwila ciszy…

- Eeee…- usłyszał wreszcie głos młodszego kolegi.- Idziemy, tylko dokończę tłumaczenie tej linijki.- poinformował go doktor Jackson.

- Świetnie! Do zobaczenia niedługo!- stwierdził zadowolony pułkownik.- Bez odbioru!- dorzucił, zanim spojrzał na blondynkę.- Na czym to stanęliśmy, Carter?- spytał z błyskiem w oku.

- Mieliśmy wskakiwać do „cudeńka", sir.- przypomniała z uśmiechem.

- Aaa… tak!- wyszczerzył się.- Kto ostatni w jeziorku, ten jest zgniłe jajo!- zawołał z dziecinnym entuzjazmem, pędem zrzucając z siebie BDU.

Sam tylko zachichotała, mrucząc: „Tak jest, sir!", po czym poszła w jego ślady. Po chwili, oboje byli już w wodzie.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8.

- Witajcie przyjaciele…- dobiegło zza pleców roztrzepanego badacza i jego wojowniczego towarzysza, gdy zbierali swoje rzeczy, by dołączyć do dwójki przyjaciół zażywających ochłody na południe od ruin świątyni, i obaj mężczyźni gwałtownie się odwrócili.

- Nie lękajcie się…- powiedział mężczyzna stojący przed nimi, widząc, że Jaffa odbezpieczył swoją broń.- Nie chcę waszej krzywdy.- zapewnił ciepło.- Jestem Aulus, starszy Najwyższej Rady tutejszej wioski.- przedstawił się

- Witaj, Aulusie…- Daniel natychmiast sięgnął do swych dyplomatycznych umiejętności.- Jestem doktor Daniel Jackson, a to mój przyjaciel, Teal'c. Jesteśmy przyjaznymi badaczami z planety zwanej Ziemia, choć niektórzy nazywają nas Tau'ri. Przybyliśmy przez Gwiezdne Wrota w poszukiwaniu nowych kultur, od których moglibyśmy się uczyć.- powiedział.

- Gwiezdne Wrota?- zdziwił się przybysz, a potem go olśniło.- Ach! Masz na myśli wielki pierścień, przyjacielu!- stwierdził z uśmiechem.

- Yeah.- potwierdził Daniel.- Właśnie tak.

- Rozumiem.- Aulus skinął głową, wygładzając swoją togę.- Od dawna nie mieliśmy tutaj żadnych gości. Jesteście pierwszymi od stu sezonów, którzy przeszli przez pierścień na naszą piękną planetę, Bellos.

- Naprawdę?- uśmiechnął się Daniel.- Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiamy kłopotów swoją obecnością.

- Ależ nie!- zaprzeczył mężczyzna.- Gdyby było inaczej, nigdy bym się nie ujawnił. Obserwowaliśmy wasze zachowanie i doszliśmy do wniosku, że nam nie zaszkodzicie. Nie wyczuliśmy w was bowiem zła. Dlatego chcemy zaprosić was do naszej wioski, byśmy mogli poznać się bliżej.

- To dla nas zaszczyt.- powiedział Jackson.- Nie przybyliśmy jednak sami.- dodał.- Dwójka naszych przyjaciół jest nieopodal. Właśnie mieliśmy do nich dołączyć, by odsapnąć nieco od tego upału.

- Masz na myśli mężczyznę i kobietę, którzy przeszli z wami przez pierścień?- zapytał Aulus.

- Tak.- przytaknął naukowiec.- Jack i Sam, poszli obejrzeć okolicę i sprawdzić, czy jest tu bezpiecznie. Podróżując po innych planetach natknęliśmy się na kilka niemiłych niespodzianek, więc wolimy się ubezpieczać.- wyjaśnił Daniel.

- To prawda.- wtrącił się Jaffa.- Pułkownik O'Neill i major Carter dbają, byśmy nie wpadli w kolejne pułapki. To honorowi wojownicy, którzy nie zaatakują, chyba że w samoobronie.

- Masz dla nich wiele szacunku, przyjacielu.- powiedział tubylec, patrząc przenikliwie na kosmitę.

- Istotnie.- potwierdził.- Zawdzięczam O'Neillowi życie i wolność. Dzięki niemu, nie służę już fałszywym bogom i mogę pomóc wyzwolić resztę moich braci, Jaffa, spod jarzma Goa'uld.

- Nie jesteś więc Tau'ri, jak Daniel?- zdziwił się Aulus.

- Nie.- powiedział Teal'c.- Urodziłem się na planecie Chulak, zniewolonej przez rasę pasożytów, którzy obwołali się bogami. Przez wiele lat służyłem jednemu z nich, dopóki O'Neill, Samantha Carter i Daniel Jackson nie przybyli i nie otworzyli moich oczu na prawdę. Dzięki nim dowiedziałem się, że Apophis jest fałszywym bogiem i stanąłem do walki u ich boku o wolność nie tylko Tau'ri, ale też moich braci, o wolność całej galaktyki. Na Ziemi znalazłem swój drugi dom i rodzinę. Mam względem nich ogromny dług wdzięczności…- wyjaśnił, a Danny się zaczerwienił.

- Daj spokój, T. To było już tak dawno…- powiedział skromnie, a Jaffa skinął głową.

- To fascynujące!- mężczyzna w todze był pod wielkim wrażeniem.- Ja i moi bracia, chcielibyśmy dowiedzieć się więcej o was, przyjaciele. Jak tylko dołączycie do tych, których nazywacie Jack i Samantha, zapraszam was do naszej wioski na ucztę. Opowiecie nam o sobie, a my odwdzięczymy się tym samym.- powiedział.

- Z przyjemnością.- uśmiechnął się Daniel.

- Lar.- Aulus zwrócił się do kogoś, kogo wcześniej nie widzieli obaj członkowie SG-1, a kto ujawnił się tuż obok ich rozmówcy. Wyglądało na to, że tubylcy dysponowali nie tylko zdolnością wyczuwania emocji, ale też potrafili się świetnie maskować…

- Tak, panie?- spytał młodzieniec.

- Czy wiesz, gdzie są przyjaciele naszych przyjaciół?

- Tak, panie!- zachichotał Lar i Aulus uniósł brew.

- Więc?- naciskał lekko.

- Ummm… Zażywają kąpieli, panie.- odpowiedział młodzieniec.

- Gdzie, w rzece?- ponowił pytanie starszy wioski.

- Nie, panie. W jeziorze kochanków.- powiedział rozbawiony Lar.

- Eeee… Że co, proszę?- wtrącił się Daniel.

- Wygląda na to…- zaczął powoli Aulus, z trudem panując nad chęcią roześmiania się.-… że wasi przyjaciele, chcąc się ochłodzić, przypadkowo wybrali sobie miejsce o szczególnych właściwościach.- wreszcie młodzieńczo zachichotał.

- Co masz na myśli, przyjacielu?- zapytał Teal'c.

- Cóż…- odparł.- …od wieków jezioro to słynie z tego, że bardzo silnie wpływa na libido. Para, która zechce się w nim wykąpać, jakby to ująć…- zawahał się na chwilę.- Powiedzmy, że skutki będą bardzo przyjemne…- dokończył dyplomatycznie.

- Mówimy tu o prokreacji?- spytał znów Jaffa.

- Istotnie.- przytaknął Aulus z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

- Jasny gwint!- zawołał Daniel.- Musimy ich czym prędzej stamtąd wyciągnąć!

- Obawiam się, że masz rację, przyjacielu…- odparł wojownik, zanim pędem pozbierali swoje bagaże i ruszyli do miejsca, gdzie dwójka oficerów USAF właśnie stanęła na skraju totalnej katastrofy…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9.

No dobra… Nie przeczył, że to bajorko było niezwykle orzeźwiające, miał jednak wrażenie, że jest w nim coś nietypowego. Nie, nie miał na myśli nic złego. Gdyby było inaczej, zadziałałby jego instynkt samozachowawczy. Tymczasem, prawdę powiedziawszy, czuł się tutaj nadzwyczaj bezpiecznie i komfortowo, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie swojej niezwykle pięknej i seksownej jak diabli, pani major.

Patrząc, jak leniwie dryfowała na plecach, unosząc się na wodzie, po prostu nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Na dodatek, czuł niepowstrzymaną chęć, by do niej podpłynąć, wziąć ją w ramiona i…

- _Do licha!_- pomyślał, oblewając się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, kiedy dolna część jego anatomii zaczęła budzić się do życia.- Leżeć, kolego!- mruknął pod nosem, jakby Jack Junior (no, może "Junior", to nienajlepsze określenie, w końcu, przywodziło mu na myśl "lokatora" Teal'ca, ale "mały Jack", też mu raczej nie pasował...) faktycznie go posłuchał.

Zwykle potrafił się kontrolować w jej obecności. Miał kilka lat, żeby się tego nauczyć, ale z jakiegoś powodu, dzisiaj jego inhibitory nie działały.

Patrząc, jak mokra skóra Sam lśni w promieniach słońca, jak całe jej ciało, odziane w standardowy strój kąpielowy USAF, z gracją porusza się w kryształowej wodzie, nie umiał powstrzymać tego pragnienia, które go ogarniało na samą myśl o tej kobiecie.

Na litość boską! Czy ktokolwiek mógłby mu się dziwić, zważywszy na to, jak wyglądała major Samantha Carter? Przecież nie był jedynym, który dostrzegał w niej ideał kobiecości. W zasadzie, na Ziemi i na każdej innej planecie, którą odwiedzili, miała _co najmniej_ jednego adoratora. Któż nie zakochałby się w tych błękitnych oczach, w delikatnym uśmiechu, który za każdym razem osłabiał jego (nie oszukujmy się- nieco strzykające) kolana, w tych słodkich dołeczkach, w kształtach wprost stworzonych do miłości, w jej odwadze, inteligencji i doskonałym poczuciu humoru? Tylko ślepiec, albo gej, a on nie był żadnym z nich.

Tym nie mniej, dotąd zawsze panował nad tymi uczuciami, wiedząc, że nie powinien nawet myśleć o niej w ten sposób. Miłość, która opętała go już dawno temu, może nawet tego pierwszego dnia, gdy się spotkali, przez lata była bezpiecznie zamknięta w zakamarkach jego serca, zamknięta w _tamtym_ pokoju, bo Jack nigdy nie zrobiłby nic, co zagrażałoby karierze Sam. Dobrze wiedział, że kobiety w Siłach Powietrznych nie mają łatwo. Carter pracowała cholernie ciężko, by dostać się tu, gdzie teraz była. W zasadzie dziwił się, że generał West, z jej geniuszem i doświadczeniem, nie dopuścił jej do pierwszej misji na Abydos tylko dlatego, że czasem nosiła (i to jak nosiła!) spódnicę. Oczywiście, może to i dobrze. Rozprawa z Ra wcale nie poszła gładko, kosztując Daniela i Sha're „wycieczkę" do sarkofagu. Gdyby Samantha była tam wtedy z nimi, a coś poszłoby nie tak, mogłaby podzielić los żony Danny'ego, która wylądowała potem, jako przymusowy nosiciel (bo określenie „gospodarz" jakoś mu tu nie leżało) tej wężogłowej Amonet. O tym zdecydowanie nie chciał teraz myśleć… Z drugiej strony, Sam potrafiła o siebie zadbać. Udowodniła to nie raz, więc…

Tak czy owak, uczucia, jakie pułkownik O'Neill żywił względem swojej „prawej ręki", choć wykraczały ponad wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczył, zawsze były przez niego kontrolowane. Do teraz…

Jak miał się jej opierać, skoro wyglądała tak pięknie, tak pociągająco? Była ucieleśnieniem jego snów, jego pragnień, jego najskrytszych marzeń. Cudowna na zewnątrz i od środka, miała w sobie wszystko, czego poszukiwał w idealnej kobiecie, a na dodatek, rozumiała go jak nikt inny. Drugiej takiej, ze świecą byłoby szukać nie tylko na Ziemi, ale w całym kosmosie!

- _Jezu! Co się dziś ze mną dzieje?_- jęknął w myślach, dosłownie pożerając ją wzrokiem.

Serce mu waliło, ciało tężało, w głowie miał mętlik i prawda była taka, że jeszcze nigdy nie pożądał jej bardziej…

-x-

Czuła, jak na nią patrzył. Jego wzrok dosłownie rozpalał jej skórę, rozpalał ją całą, ale choć nie powinna tak czuć, coś sprawiało, że chciała dla niego wyglądać pięknie, że chciała, by jej pragnął, by wziął ją w ramiona i…

Nie to, by nigdy wcześniej nie czuła w ten sposób. Marzyła o nim od wieków, śniła o nim, pragnęła go. Nigdy jednak te uczucia nie były tak silne, jak w tej chwili. Miała ochotę podpłynąć do niego, dotknąć tego muskularnego torsu, przeciągnąć dłonią po płaskim, atletycznym brzuchu, którego pozazdrościłby mu niejeden młodszy mężczyzna, wpleść palce w jego seksowne, przyprószone siwizną włosy, a potem zbliżyć jego usta do swoich i posmakować tych warg, posmakować jego.

Od pierwszej chwili, gdy ich oczy się zetknęły, pomyślała, że to cholernie seksowny mężczyzna (nawet, jeśli jednocześnie wzięła go za szowinistycznego dupka, przypominającego Johnny'ego Bravo). Nie była ślepa. Był wysoki, ewidentnie wysportowany (chociaż nie w typie osiłka), przystojny i na dodatek miał oczy, które każdą zdrową, heteroseksualną kobietę, przyprawiłyby o drżenie kolan i parę innych rzeczy. Kiedy pierwszy raz przeszli razem przez Wrota i zobaczyła go ze Skaarą, odkryła, że pod stalową powłoką znajdowało się coś więcej, niż bezuczuciowa maszyna do zabijania, za jaką go miała i Sam poczuła się zaintrygowana. Z biegiem czasu, jej fascynacja rosła. Stał się jej bohaterem, jej wzorem, idolem. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy zaczęła wielbić ziemię, po której stąpał, dopóki pewnego dnia nie obudziła się i ze zdumieniem nie przyznała, że zakochała się w swoim dowódcy. Naturalnie, nigdy nie powiedziałaby tego głośno. To nie byłoby właściwe i mogłoby skutkować sądem wojskowym.

Co ważniejsze, czuła, że i ona nie jest mu obojętna. Nie wyrażał tego słowami. Widziała to w jego oczach, jego uśmiechu, w jego czynach. Raz jeden powiedział to otwarcie i tylko dlatego, że od tego zależało ich, jego życie…

_- __**Wolałbym sam umrzeć, niż stracić Carter…**_

_-__** Dlaczego?**_

_-__** Bo zależy mi na niej… O wiele bardziej, niż powinno…**_

Nigdy nie kochała go bardziej niż w tamtej chwili, a jednak tego dnia poprosiła go, by, jak ona, pozostawił te uczucia zamknięte w czterech ścianach pokoju przesłuchań, w którym Anise wywlokła je siłą na światło dzienne, szukając zdrajcy w SGC. Od tamtej pory, skrzętnie skrywała miłość jaką do niego czuła, tyle że dzisiaj, tutaj, w tym małym rajskim ogrodzie, jakim było to jezioro, poczuła, że już nie może tego robić, że nie chce.

Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, mury, które budowała wokół swego serca, by chronić jego i siebie, runęły jak domek z kart. Niczym zaklęta, ruszyła w jego stronę, spotykając się z nim w połowie dystansu. Nie wyrzekli ani jednego słowa. Po prostu na siebie patrzyli. Potem on uniósł doń, ona podała mu swoją, ich palce się splotły, a ich ciała zbliżyły i następne, czego była świadoma to fakt, że zbrakło jej tchu w piersi tuż po tym, jak pocałowała swojego pułkownika.

Wow…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

- Jeśli mogę spytać, Danielu…- zaczął Aulus, gdy szybko maszerowali do sławetnego „jeziora kochanków".- … dlaczego tak ci zależy, by twoi przyjaciele nie skorzystali z zalet jeziora? Chyba nie są blisko spokrewnieni, co? To byłoby istotnie niefrasobliwe…- dodał niepewnie.

- Nie, nie! To nie tak!- zaprzeczył zaraz archeolog.- W normalnych okolicznościach, nawet bym się za nich cieszył, bo Bóg wie, że na to zasługują…- powiedział.

- Ale?- wtrącił się starszy wioski.

- Ale tam, skąd pochodzimy, związek ten jest surowo zakazany.- odparł doktor Jackson.

- Dlaczego? Czy ten Jack, albo Samantha, są z kimś już połączeni?

- Nie, lecz oboje są żołnierzami, oficerami, a nasze prawo wojskowe zakazuje związków pomiędzy dowódcami, a podkomendnymi, nawet pod karą więzienia.- wyjaśnił zziajamy.- Widzisz, Aulusie..- dodał jeszcze.- To nie tak, że oni się nie kochają. Nie znam innej pary, którą łączyłoby tak silne uczucie, ale dla wyższego dobra, dla służby naszemu krajowi, naszej planecie, żadne z nich dotąd nie złamało tego zakazu, nigdy nie przekroczyli granic narzuconych im przez nasze władze. Są na to zbyt honorowi, zbyt szlachetni. Poświęcili własne szczęście, by inni byli bezpieczni.- dokończył z ewidentnym żalem.

- Ale, jak to?- zdumiał się Aulus.- Jak można narzucać komuś coś podobnego? Te reguły, o których mówisz, są dla mnie zupełnie niepojęte. Czyż wasi ludzie nie rozumieją spraw serca?- pytał starszy wioski.

- Rozumieją.- powiedział doktor Jackson.- Reguły te obowiązują tylko w naszej armii.- objaśnił powoli.- Mają zapobiegać niebezpiecznym sytuacjom, jakie mogą wyniknąć podczas walki. Powstały, by troska o ukochaną osobę w sytuacji zagrożenia, nie naraziła danej pary, ani innych ludzi, na niebezpieczeństwo. Czasem wystarczy chwila rozproszenia, jedno zawahanie, a ktoś traci życie. I choć trudno mi pogodzić się z czymś takim, bo sam nie jestem żołnierzem, lecz badaczem, moi przyjaciele rozumieją ten stan rzeczy i jak na dobrych oficerów przystało, żyją z nim na co dzień, choć kosztuje ich to własne szczęście. Tacy jednak są Jack i Samantha. Przede wszystkim, oficerowie. Całą resztę, kryją w swoich sercach.

- To musi być dla nich bardzo bolesne, skoro mówisz, że się kochają…- stwierdził ze współczuciem Aulus.

- Yeah…- westchnął Daniel.- Oddaliby za siebie życie, a jednak nie mogą być razem. Czasem chciałbym, żeby te reguły znikły…- mówił dalej.- Jack i Sam poświęcili już tak wiele, uratowali tak wiele istnień, że coś im się od życia należy. Niestety, rzeczywistość jest inna i nawet, gdybym przymknął oczy na to, co mogłoby stać się w waszym jeziorku, to wiem, że tak czy inaczej, to by wyszło na jaw.

- Istotnie…- usłyszeli z ust milczącego dotąd Jaffa.- O'Neill i major Carter, to honorowi wojownicy, kierujący się szlachetnym kodeksem. Nie potrafiliby przemilczeć złamania reguł. To byłoby niegodne. Gdyby zaś się przyznali…

- …zostaliby ukarani…- dokończył za niego starszy, a Teal'c skinął lekko głową.

- Musisz też zrozumieć, Aulusie…- kontynuował Daniel.-… że gdyby nie wojna, jaką toczymy z Goa'uld, Jack już dawno rzuciłby wojsko, by być z Samanthą, ale oboje są zbyt cenni dla naszej armii, by ta pozwoliła im odejść w obliczu tego zagrożenia. On już próbował przejść na emeryturę, naprawdę, ale mundur się o niego upomniał. Póki nie pokonamy pasożytów zniewalających naszą galaktykę, nie ma nadziei dla tych dwojga…

- Rozumiem.- przytaknął Aulus, głosem pełnym współczucie i podziwu jednocześnie.- Trzeba mieć mężne serce, by podjąć taką decyzję. Wasi przyjaciele w istocie zasługują na największy szacunek.- dodał.- Będzie prawdziwym zaszczytem gościć ich i was w naszej wiosce.

- I dla nas jest zaszczytem wasze zaproszenie.- odparł doktor Jackson.- Mam nadzieję, że wiele się od siebie nauczymy…

- Z pewnością, przyjacielu. Z pewnością…- uśmiechnął się starszy wioski i cała trójka przyśpieszyła kroku.

Tymczasem nieopodal, w bajkowym jeziorze kochanków, dwoje oficerów z trudem powróciło do świadomości po najbardziej zmysłowej sesji usta- usta, jakiej w życiu doświadczyli. Ich ciała były rozpalone, kończyny drżące, a usta opuchnięte po namiętnych pocałunkach. W płucach brakowało im powietrza i prawdę mówiąc, oboje stali jeszcze tylko dlatego, że wzajemnie się podtrzymywali.

- Jezu, Carter! Samantha…- dodał miękko, napotykając jej pełne niepewności spojrzenie.- Wybacz… Nie powinienem był. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Zwykle potrafię się pohamować…- wyszeptał ze wstydem.

- Panie pułkowniku …- powiedziała zaczerwieniona po czubek głowy.- Ja… to była również moja wina. Ja wiem, że to ja prosiłam, byśmy zostawili w tyle to, co czujemy, ale z jakiegoś powodu, dziś, tutaj…

- …te uczucia znów wypłynęły na powierzchnię.- dokończył za nią cicho.- Zupełnie, jakby coś pchało nas ku sobie z niewyobrażalną siłą.

- Być może tak właśnie jest.- odparła blondynka.- Może to to miejsce, coś tutaj tak na nas działa, sir.- dorzuciła podejrzliwie.- Zanim tu przyszliśmy…

- …nie odczuwałaś takiej zwierzęcej potrzeby, by się na mnie rzucić i wyssać mi migdałki, Carter?- próbował zażartować, a zyskał tylko tyle, że pani major okryła się jeszcze krwawszym rumieńcem i zanim ugryzła się w język, wymamrotała:

- Nie do tego stopnia.

Jego oczy stanęły w przysłowiowe słupki, a szczęka opadła w dół i Sam zrozumiała, co zrobiła.

- Holy Hannah!- jęknęła.- Proszę, sir! Niech pan mi powie, że nie powiedziałam tego głośno!- rzuciła z paniką.

- Nie powiedziałaś…- zełgał miernie, by ulżyć jej sumieniu, ale i tak nic to nie dało, bo mruknęła:

- Co za kanał!

- Słuchaj, Carter…- zaczął, zbierając wszystkie swoje siły (a raczej ich resztki), by postąpić jak należy, mimo że jego ciało (i serce również) miało inne zdanie.- Jeśli tego chcesz, zapomnijmy o tym, co tu się stało. Wyjdźmy z tej wody i zapomnijmy…- powtórzył.- Nie, żeby było mi łatwo…- dodał ciszej.-… ale jeśli tego chcesz, nigdy więcej nie wrócimy do tego momentu. Wiesz, że zrobię wszystko, o co mnie poprosisz, Sam. Wszystko…- dokończył specjalnie używając jej imienia.

To była jej decyzja. To zawsze była jej decyzja i Jack kochał ją na tyle, by po raz kolejny pozwolić jej odejść, jeśli tego właśnie potrzebowała.

Była rozdarta, dosłownie rozdarta pomiędzy obowiązkiem, a miłością. Jako żołnierz i oficer, wiedziała, że muszą to zakończyć, zanim sprawy zabrną zbyt daleko. Tak podpowiadał jej rozum. Jej serce jednak krzyczało, błagając, by nareszcie odważyła się sięgnąć po to, czego tak bardzo pragnęła. Czyż nie zasługiwała, oboje zasługiwali, na odrobinę szczęścia?

Nie dane jej było rozstrzygnąć tego konfliktu samodzielnie. Zanim zdecydowała, z pobliskich krzaków dobiegł ich głos Daniela.

- Jack! Sam! Już jesteśmy i prowadzimy nowych przyjaciół!- zawołał archeolog i para westchnęła ciężko.

Danny-boy naprawdę musiał popracować nad swoim wyczuciem czasu…

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11.

- _Może to i dobrze…_- pomyślał z wahaniem Jack, kiedy usłyszeli głos Daniela.

Ta rozmowa pomiędzy nim, a Carter, stawała się coraz trudniejsza i pułkownik nie chciał, by ich stosunki się ucierpiały na jej skutek. Może to i dobrze, że niektóre rzeczy pozostały niewypowiedziane, zwłaszcza, że do pewnego stopnia już przekroczyli niewidzianą linię, jaką wojsko wytyczyło pomiędzy nimi. Nie powinien był jej całować, wiedział o tym. Nie powinien, nawet, jeśli coś sprawiało, że nie pragnął niczego innego. Powinien był walczyć z tą pokusą, ale prawda była taka, że zdradziło go własne serce. Złamał zasady, bo miał już dość okłamywania siebie i jej. Nadal ją kochał. Nic nie zmieniło się od tamtego testu na Zatar'c. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, te uczucia tylko się pogłębiły, uczucia i pragnienia, jakie im towarzyszyły, a to miejsce, to dziwne, tajemnicze miejsce, stało się dla niego kroplą, która przepełniła czarę.

Na dodatek, ta pasja, z którą Sam odpowiedziała na jego pieszczotę…To było tak, jakby oboje chcieli wchłonąć siebie nawzajem, nie tylko ustami, ale każdą porą skóry. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł niczego podobnego i zważywszy na okoliczności, mógł się założyć, że nie poczuje się tak nigdy więcej. Jak mógł być tego pewien? To proste. On i Carter byli żołnierzami. Istniały reguły. Skoro tylko ona potrafiła rozpalić w nim taki ogień, a wiedział, że nie mogą być razem, że nie będą razem, był przekonany, że żadna inna kobieta nigdy nie posiądzie tej właściwości. Nie, żeby myślał o zastępstwie. Dawno temu nauczył się, że każda inna, byłaby tylko marną namiastką tej, która od lat władała jego sercem. Przez 100 dni na Edorze (no może nie przez całe sto, ale prawie), oszukiwał się, że Laira może wypełnić tę pustkę w jego sercu, jaka powstała, gdy myślał, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Sam. Myślał, że może ją pokochać, stworzyć z nią dom. Kiedy Carter dokonała niemożliwego, był zupełnie zaszokowany i szczerze mówiąc, zawstydzony, jak nigdy wcześniej. Poddał się, kiedy ona nie straciła nadziei, praktycznie pokonując prawa fizyki, by sprowadzić go do domu. Jedno spojrzenie w jej rozczarowane zdradą oczy (o yeah… zdradził ją, choć formalnie nawet nie byli parą) i ogarnął go taki wstyd, że nie mógł na nią patrzeć już więcej tamtego dnia. Nie miał odwagi. W dodatku, wiedziony lojalnością wobec Lairy, o której podejrzewał, że mogła być z nim w ciąży, zaproponował, by ta towarzyszyła mu na Ziemię. Nigdy nie zapomniał bólu w oczach Samanthy, gdy to usłyszała… Nieważne, że Laira odmówiła, że później okazało się, iż to był fałszywy alarm. Szkoda została wyrządzona, rana została zadana i choć z czasem się zabliźniła, zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Sam mu wybaczyła? Wiedział, że tak było. Czuł to, tak jak czuł, że na to nie zasługiwał. W tamtym czasie zrozumiał, że nikt nie zastąpi jej w jego sercu. Ono na zawsze należało tylko do Samanthy Carter.

Teraz, gdy pośpiesznie wychodzili z wody, modlił się, aby nikt inny nie zauważył, jak bardzo jej pragnął. Przez te kilka chwil, gdy szybko się ubierali, nie padło między nimi ani jedno słowo. Były tylko spojrzenia, ukradkowe, pełne konfuzji pomieszanej z pożądaniem, miłością i rozczarowaniem.

W zasadzie, niewiele pamiętał z chwili, gdy Daniel przedstawiał im swojego nowego kumpla. Jego głowa, serce, jego całe ciało, nadal próbowało sobie poradzić z tymi uczuciami, które ogarnęły ich w jeziorze. W myślach wciąż od nowa odtwarzał tą magiczną chwilę, kiedy ich wargi się zetknęły, kiedy ciało Sam znalazło się w jego ramionach, tak doskonale dopasowane do jego kształtów. Nadal czuł ją całym sobą…

Z trudem wziął się w garść, zmuszając żołnierza w sobie, dowódcę, by ów zrobił, co trzeba. Gdy to się wreszcie udało, ostatecznie zgodził się na zaproszenie do wioski Aulusa, ale dodał, że najpierw muszą zadzwonić do domu i poinformować generała Hammonda, że planeta jednak była zamieszkana i że miejscowi zaproponowali im to zaproszenie. Wszyscy się zgodzili i już niedługo grupa stała przy Wrotach.

- Carter, wybierz numer do domu. Czas porozmawiać z tatusiem i spytać, czy pozwoli nam iść na imprezkę.- próbował zażartować, by rozluźnić atmosferę.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że jakoś mu się to udało. Danny jak zwykle przewrócił oczami, Teal'c uniósł wysoko brew (tylko ci, co go znali, wiedzieli, że zrobił to z rozbawienia), a Sam zachichotała lekko.

- Tak jest, sir!- powiedziała, przyciskając kolejne symbole na DHD i po chwili uzyskując stabilny tunel czasoprzestrzenny.

Rozmowa była krótka i rzeczowa. „Tatuś", choć zdziwiony wieściami, wyraził zgodzę na ich uczestnictwo w bankiecie, ustalając czas kolejnej komunikacji z SGC za następne dwanaście godzin. W końcu, było wiele do omówienia z mieszkańcami Bellos. Mieli rozmawiać nie tylko o wymianie kulturalnej, ale także zapytać, czy byłoby możliwe korzystanie z tutejszych złóż trinium i naquadah, co, jak wiadomo, było dla nich misją priorytetową.

W drodze do wioski zwanej Hestria, napięcie między nim, a Sam powróciło, szczególnie w chwili, gdy idąc niemal ramię w ramię, ich dłonie przypadkowo się zetknęły.

Jack znów poczuł znajome gorąco i sądząc po rumieńcach na policzkach Carter, która robiła wszystko, by pozostały niezauważone (nie to, by się jej to szczególnie dobrze udawało, bo dostrzegł je nie tylko pułkownik, ale też spostrzegawczy Jaffa, podczas gdy Danny mamrotał radośnie, wymieniając poglądy ze starszym wioski, niepomny niczego, co działo się wokół), ona również czuła się podobnie. Kiedy wierzchy ich dłoni otarły się o siebie, oboje przeszył przyjemny dreszcz i Jack zdawał sobie sprawę, że cokolwiek zaczęło się tam, w wodzie, nadal było tu, z nimi, pomiędzy nimi.

- _Jak sobie z tym poradzić? Jak zapanować nad tą potężną chęcią wzięcia jej w objęcia i udowodnienia, że moje uczucia się nie zmieniły?_- myślał, desperacko próbując pozostać profesjonalistą, za jakiego zwykle się uważał.

Gdyby wiedział, jak bardzo jego rozterki podobne są do tych, które z siłą huraganu przetaczały się przez głowę jego zastępczyni…

Lata zakazanych fantazji, marzeń i snów, dotąd blokowanych przez jej logiczny umysł, dziś stały się rzeczywistością po jednym tylko pocałunku i major nie była pewna, czy jest na tyle silna, by walczyć z tym, co obudziły w niej miękkie usta jej dowódcy. Powinna być żołnierzem, skupionym na swojej misji, a jednak coś powodowało, że ukryta w niej na co dzień kobieta, prawie szaleńczo próbowała wydostać się na powierzchnię i choć raz zrobić to, czego ona chciała, a nie to, czego od niej oczekiwano. Sam wiedziała, że jeśli jej kobieca strona wygra tę walkę, nie będzie odwrotu, a to mogło się skończyć tylko w jeden sposób i to tragiczny nie tylko dla niej, ale też dla pułkownika O'Neilla.

- _Och na litość boską! Życie jest do bani…_- pomyślała z sarkazmem tak charakterystycznym dla Jacka, po czym uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Chyba jednak spędzała zbyt wiele czasu jego towarzystwie, bo prawdę mówiąc, powoli zaczynała brzmieć jak on. Z drugiej strony, czy to faktycznie takie złe?

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12.

„Wioska" Aulusa, okazała się potężną osadą (a w zasadzie miastem), umiejscowioną w przepastnym kanionie, otoczonym niemal z każdej strony skałami, z jednym tylko wejściem, przypominającym bramę. Jego wnętrze przypominało bajkową oazę. Po prawej stronie od wejścia, w głębi kanionu, widoczny był ogromny wodospad, połączony ze strumieniem, który chował się gdzieś pomiędzy skałami. Wokół niego rozmieszczone były małe poletka z roślinami uprawnymi (niezwykle dorodnymi, należy zauważyć) oraz kilka łąk, na których pasły się krowo- i kozo-podobne zwierzęta. Po lewej stronie stały zabudowania Hestrii- siedziby jej mieszkańców.

- Jack!- wyszczerzył się Daniel, gdy tylko weszli do „wioski"- To niewiarygodne! Spójrz na tę architekturę! Podejrzewałem, że ruiny, które znaleźliśmy, są zbliżone do tych, znajdujących się na Ziemi z okresu starożytnego Rzymu i miałem rację!- zawołał podekscytowany.- Spójrz na te drogi, budynki! To typowe zabudowania na bazie porządku toskańskiego! Gładkie trzony kolumn, bazy!- zachwycał się.- Cudowne domy, akwedukt!- wyliczał niezmordowanie, choć pułkownik słuchał jednym uchem, bo, prawdę powiedziawszy, bardziej interesowała go blond piękność idąca obok niego i rumieniąca się słodko. Yeah… Przy Carter niełatwo było się skupić…

- Sir…- tak, tego głosu lubił słuchać znacznie bardziej, niż słowotoku Kosmicznej Małpy…

- Tak, Carter?- spytał siląc się na neutralny ton (w końcu, powinien zachować choć trochę profesjonalizmu, prawda?).

- Tricoder pokazuje dziwne odczyty…- poinformowała go major, spoglądając na swoją ulubioną zabawkę.

- To znaczy?- spytał z nagłym zainteresowaniem. Jako dobry dowódca musiał się upewnić, że nie pakują się w żadne kłopoty, choć wszyscy w SGC wiedzieli, że to właśnie jest ich specjalność. Gdziekolwiek udało się SG-1, kłopoty lgnęły do nich jak ćmy do płomieni…

- Według mnie, to rodzaj silnego pola elektromagnetycznego, sir, a ściślej, elektromagnetyczne pole siłowe. Wydaje się ono rozciągać ponad całym kanionem.- odpowiedziała powoli.

- Znamy źródło tego pola? Jest generowane sztucznie?- zapytał zaraz.

- To chyba te skały, panie pułkowniku.- odparła blondynka.- Sądzę, że mamy do czynienia z naturalnym fenomenem…- dodała, z całej siły próbując nie myśleć teraz o tym, jak piękne i ciepłe są oczy jej dowódcy i jak kształtny jest jego tyłek, schowany pod BDU…

- Naturalny, powiadasz…- mruknął pod nosem.

- Tak jest, sir!- przytaknęła, uśmiechając się lekko (dzięki Bogu za zdolność kobiet do robienia wielu rzeczy na raz, bo dzięki temu jakoś radziła sobie z pracą, podczas gdy druga część jej mózgu śliniła się nad jej szefem…).

- _Do licha!_ _Ależ ona jest sexy!_- pomyślał w tym czasie pułkownik O'Neill, lecz zaraz upomniał się w duchu.- _Weź się w garść, chłopie! Jesteś na misji!_

Taaa… Na pewno. Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić, zważywszy, że chodziło o najgorętszą laskę, jaką w życiu znał…

- Czy powinniśmy się obawiać jego efektów?- upewnił się ich lider, na jedną chwilę porzucając pozę ignoranta i po raz kolejny udowadniając jej, że nie był takim kretynem, za jakiego chciał uchodzić. Cokolwiek wmawiał ludziom, Jack O'Neill wiedział, o czym mówiła jego major.

- Nie sądzę, sir.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi.- Jego natężenie mieści się w granicach normy przewidzianej dla organizmów żywych. W najgorszym razie, możemy czuć się nieco ociężali, ale nie przypuszczam, by to nam groziło.

- Skąd ten wniosek, Carter?- spytał znowu.

- Miejscowa ludność wydaje się być w dobrej formie, panie pułkowniku.- powiedziała rzeczowo, jednocześnie w myślach kontemplując jego fascynujące usta.

- Może są do tego przyzwyczajeni?- zauważył Jack, po raz kolejny opuszczając maskę idioty i wysuwając istotny argument.

- Możliwe.- przyznała.- No cóż… Okaże się to niedługo.- dodała jeszcze, ledwie odrywając oczy od jego warg.

- Carter…- jej dowódca zatrzymał się wpół kroku, jakby doznał olśnienia.

- Tak, sir?- spytała, stając obok.

- Czy myślisz, że dlatego nasza sonda nie wykryła wioski? Czy to możliwe, że to pole elektro-coś tam, zakamuflowało to miejsce?

- Elektromagnetyczne, sir…- poprawiła automatycznie, choć dobrze wiedziała, że doskonale znał pełną nazwę. To była jednak ich stała gra. On udawał głupka, żeby ona wyglądała na jeszcze inteligentniejszą.- _I jak nie kochać tego faceta?_- pomyślała rozmarzona, podczas gdy jej racjonalna strona, głośno wyrażała swoją opinię.- I tak, sądzę, że to bardzo możliwe.- potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia.

- Myślisz, że dlatego miejscowi tu zamieszkali? Są świadomi oddziaływania pola? Nie wyglądają mi na zbyt zaawansowanych technologicznie…- dodał ciszej, pochylając się do jej ucha i Samantha znów poczuła znajome dreszcze, gdy jego ciepły oddech owionął jej szyję (tu, w kanionie, było znacznie chłodniej, niż na zewnątrz).

- Być może to tylko pozory, sir.- odpowiedziała.- W końcu, dopiero co ich poznaliśmy…- dodała.- Z drugiej strony, może to być czysty przypadek, że osiedlili się właśnie tutaj. Może szukali ochłody od upałów planety? W tym kanionie jest znacznie bardziej rześko…

- No dobra…- mruknął.- Podpytamy ich dyskretnie i zobaczymy, co wyjdzie w praniu. – zaproponował.- Może dowiemy się czegoś więcej.

- Tak jest, sir…- wymamrotała tylko, usiłując brzmieć normalnie i zapanować nad kolejną pokusą, by wessać się w te jego całuśne usta.

- Świetnie!- wyszczerzył się znowu, zmiękczając jej kolana. Coraz trudniej jej było mu się opierać (i vice versa)…

- Idziesz, Jack?- krzyknął z przodu Daniel, który wprost pędził ze swoim nowym kumplem, Aulusem, do siedziby Rady wioski. Zdecydowanie był w swoim żywiole.

- Yeah, yeah, Danny-boy!- zawołał za nim pułkownik.- Spoko! Hej, T…- zwrócił się jeszcze dyskretnie do ciemnoskórego wojownika Jaffa.

- Słucham, O'Neill…- odparł Teal'c.

- Wyczuwasz coś niepokojącego? Co twój instynkt mówi ci o tym miejscu?- zapytał cicho.

- Mój instynkt, jak to ująłeś, przyjacielu, nie mówi mi nic o zagrożeniu. To miejsce wydaje się przyjazne, ale na wszelki wypadek, powinniśmy zachować czujność.- doradził ostrożnie.

- Z ust mi to wyjąłeś, T. Z ust mi to wyjąłeś!- uśmiechnął się oficer i przyśpieszył kroku. Jego towarzysze podążyli za nim, odprowadzani zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami tubylców.

I pomyśleć, że gdy przybyli na tę planetę, myśleli, że nie ma tu ludzi. Po tylu misjach, powinni wiedzieć, że nie należy niczego zakładać z góry…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Oficjalne powitanie miało się odbyć na placu w centrum miasta, zwanym przez miejscowych Forum Hestrium, sąsiadującym bezpośrednio z budyniem Rady, przed którym wznosił się marmurowy ołtarz.

- To Ara Amoris.- powiedział Aulus, gdy Daniel zapytał go o przeznaczenie tego ofiarnego stołu.

- Ołtarz Miłości…- przetłumaczył archeolog, szczerząc się nad podobieństwami językowymi i kulturowymi między Ziemią, a Bellos. Tutejsi mieszkańcy mówili mieszanką łaciny i angielskiego (skąd ten drugi język, Jack nie chciał w to wnikać, grunt, że mieszanka była dla niego zrozumiała…).

- Tak, mój przyjacielu.- przytaknął starszy.- Tutaj nasze pary łączą swoje żywota na zawsze, jako uxor i maritus*.

- Znaczy, tu się pobieracie?- zapytał pułkownik, w myślach wyobrażając sobie siebie i Carter podczas takiej uroczystości.- _O yeah! Byłoby słodko!_

Zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi na zdziwione spojrzenie Daniela, który był przeświadczony, że Jack już dawno zapomniał wszystko, czego o łacinie nauczył się w pętli czasu.

- Jeśli masz na myśli zaślubiny, Jack, to istotnie, temu służy ten ołtarz.- potwierdził Aulus i badawczo spojrzał na oficera oraz jego piękną towarzyszkę. Oboje spoglądali na siebie ukradkiem i oboje się czerwienili. Nawet gdyby nie wiedział o ich zakazanym uczuciu, bez trudu mógł wyczuć, o czym myśleli, szczególnie, że ich oczy mówiły wszystko.- Jaka szkoda!- westchnął pod nosem.

- Och! Jakbym chciał zobaczyć taką ceremonię!- wykrzyknął zachwycony doktor Jackson. Nie to, by nigdy nie uczestniczył w czymś podobnym. Był świadkiem wielu rytuałów zaślubin, na wielu planetach, ale tym razem, miałby szansę zobaczyć, jak ta uroczystość zapewne wyglądała na Ziemi ponad dwa tysiące lat temu. To było marzenie każdego archeologa!

- Być może dziś ci się poszczęści, Danielu.- uśmiechnął się starszy.- Skądinąd wiem, że jest w wiosce kilka par oczekujących na zaślubiny. Może zechcą dopełnić ceremonii w obecności naszych honorowych gości? Byłby to zaszczyt i dla nich i dla nas, gdybyście zechcieli wziąć udział w obrządku.- dodał.

- Przyjemność i zaszczyt będą po naszej stronie!- zapewnił go podekscytowany naukowiec, już cieszący się na tę okoliczność.

- Szykuj Aspirynę, Carter…- szepnął do swojej major szpakowaty pułkownik.- Jeśli to wesele będzie przypominać inne, z jakimi się zetknęliśmy, rankiem Danny będzie miał kaca- giganta!- dodał i blondynka się uśmiechnęła.

- Tak jest, sir!

- Myślisz, że pędzą tu coś podobnego do Blasku Księżyca, który Skaara destylował na Abydos?- dorzucił psotnie Jack i mrugnął, raz jeszcze osłabiając jej kolana.

- Dla dobra Daniela, mam nadzieję, że nie, sir.- odparła z uśmiechem, rumieniąc się słodko, redukując jego mózg do konsystencji papki.

- Racja. To był potężny bimber!- zażartował O'Neill, dobrze pamiętając swoją reakcję na produkt swego młodego przyjaciela.

- To prawda, sir.- przyznała Samantha.- Po „degustacji", kiedy szłam na stronę, słyszałam, jak major Kowalski nazywał to „wypalaczem mózgów". Miał nietęgą minę, jeśli wolno mi zauważyć…- wyznała.

- Stary, dobry Charlie…- westchnął z sentymentem oficer, wspominając zmarłego kompana.- W życiu otwarcie nie przyznałby się do słabości i wprost kochał żartować sobie ze słabostek innych.

- Jak ktoś, kogo dobrze znam…- powiedziała Sam, uśmiechając się delikatnie i wzrokiem dając do zrozumienia, kogo ma na myśli.

- Nie wiem, o kim mówisz, Carter!- Jack udał głupiego, ale wiedział, że jej nie nabrał. Zbyt dobrze się rozumieli.

- Oczywiście, sir!- zachichotała tylko blondynka i pułkownik podniósł palec.

- Bez chichotania, majorze!- pogroził jej, jak zwykle używając tego specyficznego tonu, wypracowanego na okoliczność podobnych przepychanek słownych.

- Tak jest, panie pułkowniku!- zasalutowała mu wesoło i Jack przewrócił oczami.

- Ty mnie kiedyś wykończysz, Carter.- stwierdził z udawaną rezygnacją, ale w jego oczach błyszczał humor, pomieszany z oczywistą czułością, jaką dla niej żywił.

- Skoro pan tak mówi, sir.- odpowiedziała rozbawiona.

Dalszą rozmowę musieli porzucić, gdyż właśnie dotarli do miejsca, gdzie czekała na nich uprzedzona już wcześniej o przybyciu gości, Rada wioski. Rozpoczęła się prezentacja.

Jak zwykle w takich przypadkach, Daniel wziął na siebie obowiązki dyplomatyczne, przedstawiając starszym swoich towarzyszy i krótko wyjaśniając powód ich wizyty na planecie. Jack nie miał nic przeciwko temu, bo dyplomacja nigdy nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną, a poza tym, tylko Danny zwykle rozumiał tubylców zamieszkujących odwiedzane przez nich cywilizacje. Naturalnie, parę razy zdarzyły się „drobne" nieporozumienia, po których szybko musieli ewakuować się z danej planety (w końcu, daleko nie ujedziesz, nazywając żonę wodza córką muła, nawet, jeśli to był całkowity przypadek!), ale z reguły Jackson radził sobie świetnie.

Potem Aulus przedstawił im resztę Rady (dziewięciu starszych panów, ubranych podobnie jak ona sam oraz ich „uxores"), a także co znamienitszych mieszkańców Hestrii.

Gdy uprzejmościom stało się wreszcie zadość, SG-1 zostało ceremonialnie wprowadzone do miejscowych term, gdzie jego członkowie mieli odświeżyć się i wypocząć przez bankietem. Jako że nikt nie wymagał od nich porzucenia broni, spokojni o swoje bezpieczeństwo, z wdzięcznością skorzystali z zalet łaźni, zmywając z siebie trudy dnia.

Na okoliczność zapowiadanych zaślubin, cała czwórka zdecydowała się przebrać w zapasowe, czyste mundury, które zawsze mieli w plecakach (łagodnie, acz stanowczo odmówili włożenia tog) i tak przygotowana, podążyła za Aulusem, gdy ten zjawił się, by eskortować ich na przyjęcie.

- Holy Hannah!- mruknęła Sam, gdy ujrzała zastawione suto stoły i ogrom ludzi zgromadzonych na placu.

- Nie ująłbym tego lepiej, major Carter.- odparł rozbawiony jej reakcją Teal'c.

- Słodko!- wyszczerzył się tylko pułkownik i drużyna udała się, by zasiąść na przygotowanych dla nich miejscach.

- Drodzy mieszkańcy Hestrii…- zaczął Aulus i tym samym otworzył imprezę.

TBC

* * *

* z łac.- żona i mąż (trochę zardzewiałam z moją łaciną, więc jeśli gdzieś robię błędy, proszę o wskazówki, poprawię!)


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Oficjalne uroczystości powitalne z udziałem mieszkańców Hestrii, zajęły im godzinę. Byłoby dłużej, ale na szczęście, zamiast witać się z każdym z osobna, zostali powitani tylko przez przedstawicieli poszczególnych kast i cechów. Gdy mieli już z głowy prezentacje, nadszedł czas na zabawę.

Jako że stoły były już w dużej mierze zastawione, wniesiono napitki, przy akompaniamencie „orkiestry", która przygrywała im do posiłku. Mimo, że instrumenty w niczym nie przypominały ziemskich, to muzyka była nader przyjemna dla ucha, a w połączeniu z przyjaznym zachowaniem tubylców, atmosfera na bankiecie okazała się nadzwyczaj relaksująca, zwłaszcza dla Daniela, który z entuzjazmem rozmawiał ze wszystkimi wokół, popijając miejscowe wino.

- To fascynujące!- powiedział do jednego ze starszych, Sixtusa.- Pomijając ulepszenia technologiczne, żyjecie podobnym życiem, jakie moi bracia na Ziemi prowadzili tysiące lat temu. To niewiarygodne, jak nasi przodkowie…- ciągnął i Jack jęknął:

- I znów się zaczyna! On chyba nigdy nie przestaje myśleć o archeologii. Upija się i w głowie ma tylko starożytne cywilizacje…- mruknął pod nosem.- Mógłby znaleźć sobie inne hobby, chociażby wędkowanie…- dorzucił w stronę Teal'ca, który powoli sączył pewien rodzaj soku owocowego, przypominającego połączenie marakui i czerwonych pomarańczy, jednakowoż według tubylców, pochodzącego z jednego tylko gatunku owocu.

- Obawiam się, O'Neill…- odparł powoli Jaffa.-… że Daniel Jackson nie jest wielbicielem tego rodzaju rozrywek i stanowczo nie podziela twojego zamiłowania do polowań na istoty wodne. Zapewne przypominasz sobie, że kiedy wreszcie przyjął zaproszenie do twojej siedziby w stanie Minnesota, większość czasu spędził z lekturą w dłoni, zamiast z narzędziem, które nazywasz wędką…- powiedział, ale pułkownik nie dosłyszał ostatniego zdania, bo jego uwagę (nie po raz pierwszy w ciągu tego dnia) przykuła major dr Samantha Carter, która właśnie prowadziła ożywioną rozmowę z kilkoma kobietami, siedzącymi niedaleko i śmiejąca się z czegoś, co najwyraźniej usłyszała z ust jednej ze swoich rozmówczyń.

Jack poczuł uścisk z żołądku. Pomijając fakt, że była ŚLICZNA, kiedy chichotała (nota bene, bardzo zarumieniona), ciemnooki i srebrnowłosy oficer był przeświadczony, że to właśnie on był obiektem konwersacji pań. Spytałby ktoś, skąd ta pewność? No cóż… Odpowiedź była prosta. Gdyby było inaczej, rzeczone panie nie spoglądałyby (wszystkie na raz, dodajmy), w kierunku jego, teraz nieco zakłopotanej, osoby, uśmiechając się dwuznacznie.

- _Do licha!_- pomyślał, czując gorąco wypływające na jego policzki.- _Tylko się nie czerwień! Tylko się nie czerwień!_- napominał się w duchu.- No to klapa…- mruknął po chwili. Nawet bez lusterka wiedział, że przybrał kolor dojrzałego pomidora. Dobrze, że inne grupy SG go nie widziały, bo szlag by trafił jego wizerunek macho!

- Awww…- westchnęła pod nosem Sam. Był taki słodki, kiedy był zakłopotany.

Część niej żałowała, że była źródłem jego dyskomfortu (Jack nigdy dobrze nie znosił zainteresowania swoją osobą, ponieważ pod maską twardziela, tak naprawdę krył się skromny i nieśmiały człowiek), jednak z drugiej strony, pułkownik wyglądał wtedy tak uroczo (Czy istnieje lepsze określenie dla mężczyzny? Może „zniewalająco", „czarująco", "sexy"...), że po prostu było warto. Na dodatek, kiedy tak na niego patrzyła, czuła niepowstrzymaną chęć, by porzucić swoje nowe znajome, wrócić na miejsce u jego boku, a potem wtulić się w te cudowne ramiona, które z taką delikatnością i zmysłowością jednocześnie, trzymały ją rankiem w wodach tamtego bajecznego jeziora.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie przestawała o nim myśleć, odkąd Danny zakłócił kolejny „moment" między nimi. Mimo, że tam, w tym małym raju, omal nie doszło do regulaminowej katastrofy, wszystko w niej krzyczało, wbrew rozsądkowi, że to jest dobre, że właśnie tak powinno być, że jej miejsce jest w jego objęciach. Nadal tak czuła i jeśli miała być ze sobą szczera, to uczucie z każdą chwilą tylko się nasilało…

- Czy Jack ma swoją uxor, żonę, jak to określiłaś, Samantho?- zapytała jedna z kobiet, mierząc go uważnie wzrokiem.

Sam spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie, czując we wnętrzu znajomy powiew zazdrości. Nie pierwszy raz jej dowódca wzbudzał zainteresowanie płci przeciwnej i w sumie powinna się już do tego przyzwyczaić. W końcu, był to wyjątkowy mężczyzna (i nie miała tu na myśli tylko jego zaawansowanej genetyki). Był silny, męski, oszałamiająco przystojny, emanujący seksapilem (zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o oczy i te jego srebrne, niepokorne włosy, w które tak desperacko raz jeszcze pragnęła wpleść swoje długie palce i poczuć ich miękkość oraz _zabójcze_ pośladki), a na dodatek, był odważny, troskliwy, lojalny, czuły i lubił dzieci, które uwielbiały go w równym stopniu. Samiec alfa, o złotym sercu. Która kobieta nie padłaby przed nim na kolana? Sarah, Kynthia, Laira, to tylko kilka przykładów na to, że Jack pociągał kobiety w każdym wieku, z Samanthą Carter na czele…

- Eee…- zawahała się na chwilę, nie chcąc być aż nazbyt oczywistą odnośnie swojej zazdrości o niego. Z opresji wyratowała ją żona starszego, Teozjana, która odpowiedziała za nią:

- Czyż to nie oczywiste, Klemencjo, że jego serce jest już zajęte?- spytała.- Spójrz na niego. Spójrz, jak patrzy na Samanthę…- dodała znacząco.

- Och! Czyli wy dwoje…- Klemencja wskazała na nich palcami, tym samym pogłębiając jeszcze zażenowanie blond major, która czerwieniła się jak piwonia.- Wybacz, Samantho… Nie wiedziałam!- dodała szybko, lecz nie bez rozczarowania w głosie.

Sam wiedziała, że powinna zaprzeczyć, iż ona i Jack są parą, ale z jakiś powodów się powstrzymała. Może to była zazdrość, może co innego. Nie chciała się nad tym zastanawiać. W zasadzie, myśl, że jest postrzegana jako jego druga połowa, była niezwykle przyjemna…

Zerkając na niego dyskretnie, napotkała jego ciepłe spojrzenie i znów ogarnęło ją to dziwne pragnienie, by znaleźć się blisko niego. Patrzyli na siebie jak zahipnotyzowani, dopóki Sam nie poczuła na ramieniu dłoni Flavei.

- Idź do niego, moja droga…- usłyszała rozbawiony głos kobiety.- Jestem pewna, że wolałabyś być teraz tylko z nim…- dodała żona Teozjana, zupełnie, jakby czytała w myślach młodej wojowniczki. Z drugiej strony, może faktycznie to robiła...

Major Carter nie potrzebowała drugiej zachęty.

- Wybaczcie…- powiedziała tylko.- Miło było z wami porozmawiać. Zapewne jeszcze będziemy miały okazję.

- Możesz być tego pewna, moja droga!- uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale żona Aulusa, Gracja, zanim Sam się podniosła i pomaszerowała do pułkownika, który nie odrywał od niej oczu.

- Hej, Carter…- szepnął.- Wina?- zaproponował, podając jej kielich.

- Z przyjemnością, sir…- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Jeśli mamy razem pić, Samantha, porzuć wreszcie „sir".- powiedział, ośmielony po opróżnieniu dwóch porcji aromatycznego alkoholu.

- Jak sobie życzysz, Jack…- odparła zgodnie, przyjmując czarę (pal licho formalności- choć raz chciała nazwać go po imieniu, zwłaszcza że nie było tu nikogo, kto by na nią doniósł…).

- No! Tak, to ja lubię!- wyszczerzył się pułkownik.- To za co wypijemy?

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: _Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze, mam nadzieję, że kolejne części Was nie rozczarują!_ ;)

* * *

15.

W zasadzie, sami nie wiedzieli, jak się tu znaleźli. Wszystko było jakby zasnute mgłą.

Przed kilkoma, a właściwie już kilkunastoma godzinami, obserwowali uroczystość zaślubin kilku miejscowych par (Daniel o mało nie zmoczył spodni z tej radości, a może dlatego, że skonsumował więcej wina niż zazwyczaj…), podświadomie opierając się o siebie i marząc, by być na ich miejscu. Potem Danny-boy odleciał w krainę niebytu, zasypiając snem sprawiedliwego, podprawionym alkoholem, a gdy Teal'c zabrał go do wyznaczonej dla doktora kwatery, Jack i Samantha kontynuowali cichą rozmowę przy kolejnych kieliszkach wina, dopóki rankiem nie obudzili się w pięknym, jasnym pokoju, z wielkim łóżkiem, skacowani i nadzy…

Ups.

Jack ocknął się pierwszy, czując suchość w ustach i kłucie w czaszce. Najpierw otworzył jedno oko, lecz oślepiony blaskiem poranka, szybko je zamknął, by po chwili spróbować ponownie.

- _Chryste!-_ pomyślał żałośnie, bo jego głowa pulsowała, ewidentnie na skutek „nadmiernego spożycia" poprzedniego wieczora.- _Cokolwiek piłem, było bardziej zdradliwe, niż Blask Księżyca Skaary!_- jęknął w duchu, osłaniając dłonią twarz, by nie raziło go słońce. Czuł się, jakby dostał z zata.

Próbując skupić myśli, dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że coś uciska jego tors i na dodatek się na niego ślini…

- Holy Hannah, Carter!- zawołał, kiedy odkrył, że tajemniczy balast, to głowa nikogo innego, jak jego uwielbianej, seksownej i teraz bez wątpienia NAGIEJ major, wtulonej w niego, jakby nigdy nic.

- Co?- wykrzyknęła obudzona nagle (lecz nadal niezbyt przytomna) blondynka, zrywając się gwałtownie i nieświadomie prezentując mu się w niemal całej krasie, kiedy prześcieradło, które dotąd okrywało ich oboje, praktycznie spadło z łóżka.

- Eeee… Carter…- wymamrotał pułkownik, z trudem panując nad naturalną reakcją dolnych partii jego ciała na obnażone kształty kobiety jego życia.

- Sir?- natychmiast wytrzeźwiała, gdy zrozumiała gdzie, z kim i w jakim stanie się znajduje. Niemal ekspresowo podciągnęła prześcieradło, czerwieniąc się przy tym po czubek głowy i z zawstydzenia przygryzając wargę.

- No to jesteśmy ugotowani…- wymamrotał pod nosem.

- Myślisz?- z ust jego major padła sarkastyczna odpowiedź, która nie mogła go nie rozbawić ( to było taaak w jego stylu). Jacob z pewnością stwierdziłby teraz, że jego jedyna córka bez wątpienia spędza zbyt wiele czasu ze swoim dowódcą, bo zaczyna się wysławiać jak on. Naturalnie, gdyby generał Carter _zastał _ich w tej jednoznacznej sytuacji, Jack zmawiałby już ostatnią modlitwę, bo nie uszedłby z życiem. Wydawałoby się, że ma nic gorszego, niż generał wkurzony o hanky- panky z jego córką, ale znacznie bardziej zabójczy (i zapewne sadystyczny również), byłby generał z symbiontem Tok'ra, przez tysiąclecia zaprawionym w torturach, wkurzony o hanky- panky z jego córką, zwłaszcza, kiedy ta córka była w łóżku z własnym przełożonym…

- No to może podsumujmy fakty…- zaproponował powoli, by przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

- A co tu podsumowywać?- spytała blondynka, porzucając określenia typu „sir" i „pułkowniku". W końcu, bardziej nie po wojskowemu już być nie mogło...- Najwyraźniej w nocy złamaliśmy regulamin.- dodała.

- Tyle to i ja wiem.- odparł.- Pytanie, jaka była ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz, bo prawdę powiedziawszy, moja pamięć jest dziurawa jak sito i nie mówię tego, by się usprawiedliwić, Sam.- dorzucił szybko.

Wiedziała, że nie kłamał. Po pierwsze, jego oczy, jak zawsze w jej przypadku, były szczere. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie oszukał. Po drugie, sama jak przez mgłę pamiętała wczorajszy dzień. Właściwie, ostatnim **wyraźnym** wspomnieniem była kąpiel w tym jeziorku, a potem… Czy to był sen? Szli razem do jakiejś wioski, rozmawiali (chyba coś o jakimś polu siłowym, ale nie była pewna), potem był jakiś bankiet, wino (a może miejscowy bimber, sądząc po rozmiarach kaca?), a potem nic, zero, nada, null… I jeszcze jedno… Czy całowała się namiętnie w wodzie ze swoim pułkownikiem, czy to były tylko jej pobożne życzenia?

- Eee… jezioro, a potem nie jestem pewna…- wyznała zaczerwieniona.

O yeah… To też pamiętał. Woda wyglądała taaak zachęcająco… Ummm… Zaraz, zaraz! O ile dobrze sobie przypominał, na pływaniu się nie skończyło…

- Co pamiętasz z tamtej chwili, Samantha?- zapytał ostrożnie, specjalnie używając jej imienia, by nie pomyślała, że pytał jako jej dowódca. To była sprawa pomiędzy Jackiem, a Sam, nie zaś między pułkownikiem, a major.

Zanim otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, zrobił to za nią szkarłat na jej policzkach.

- A więc sobie tego nie wymyśliłem…- wyszeptał, patrząc na nią intensywnie.

- Jeśli masz na myśli migdalenie się pośrodku jeziora, to raczej nie.- wymamrotała zawstydzona, podciągając prześcieradło wyżej i z zażenowaniem opuszczając wzrok.

- Żałujesz?- zapytał wreszcie, zbierając się na odwagę i kciukiem unosząc jej podbródek tak, by na niego spojrzała.

Powinna skłamać. Powinna powiedzieć, że żałuje, że to był błąd, że to, co się wydarzyło, nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca, a jednak nie mogła oszukać ani jego, ani siebie. Owszem, jako żołnierz i oficer, czuła gdzieś tam brzemię winy. Złamała zasady, które przysięgała respektować, jednak tu, w tej chwili, nie siedziała major Carter (gdyby tak było, nie tylko byłaby teraz sama, ale przede wszystkim, ubrana). W tym momencie, w tym pokoju, w tym łóżku, znajdowała się Samantha Carter, kobieta, która od lat była zakochana w mężczyźnie siedzącym obok, która od wieków marzyła, by obudzić się w jego objęciach. Już nie mogła i nie chciała wyrzekać się tej miłości, jego…

- Tylko tego, że nie pamiętam, jak to jest się z tobą kochać…- wyznała w końcu, z rozbrajającą szczerością.- Raz jeden byłam z tobą jak zawsze tego chciałam i nic nie pamiętam. Dlaczego to przydarza się właśnie mnie?- jęknęła.

Jack wyszczerzył się jak idiota. Chyba w życiu jeszcze nie był szczęśliwszy. Sam nie tylko nie miała zamiaru postawić go przed sądem wojskowym (musiał przyznać, że obawiał się tego zaraz po przebudzeniu), ale też narzekała, że jej amnezja dotyczyła tego najlepszego momentu! Zważywszy na to, że i tak już gorzej nie mogli nabroić, szkoda by było nie skorzystać z okazji. Kto wie? Może to będzie ich jedyna sposobność, zanim to wszystko wyjdzie na jaw i wylądują w Leavenworth?

- Eee, Carter…- zaczął powoli.- Co ty na to, byśmy odświeżyli sobie pamięć?- zaproponował powoli i z zadowoleniem patrzył, jak jej buzia się rozpromienia.

- Tak jest, pułkowniku!- odparła nader entuzjastycznie, przysuwając się bliżej i spotykając się z nim pośrodku królewskiego łoża. Pali licho konsekwencje! Zasługiwała na trochę szczęścia w życiu, zwłaszcza po tym, jak nie raz uratowała galaktykę!

Zanim ich wargi się zetknęły, O'Neill wymamrotał:

- Żadnych rang w łóżku, Sam!- zażądał.- W końcu, jesteśmy nago…- przypomniał głupawo.

- Zobaczę, co się da zrobić, sir!- zażartowała, a potem dodała:- Zamknij się, Jack i wreszcie mnie pocałuj!- mruknęła i przyciągnęła jego głowę bliżej.

- Tak, jest ma'am!- odparł tylko, nim oboje na długo się zamknęli, angażując swoje wargi w duuużo przyjemniejsze zajęcia…

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16.

- Co teraz zrobimy, Jack?- zapytała cicho wtulona w niego Sam, kiedy wypoczywali po najbardziej namiętnym doświadczeniu seksualnym, jakie oboje przeżyli. Może i nie pamiętali, jak kochali się w nocy, ale sądząc po tej sesji, ziemia nie raz musiała się pod nimi zatrząść (o łóżku nie wspominając). Co najlepsze, nie chodziło tu o sam seks, choć ten był niesamowity od początku do końca, ale przede wszystkim, o głęboką więź, która do reszty połączyła ich dusze w momencie, gdy zjednoczyły się ich ciała. Oboje dosłownie czytali swoje uczucia, swoje pragnienia w oczach partnera, w równym stopniu dając i biorąc, by w kulminacyjnym momencie stać się jednym ciałem, sercem i umysłem.

- Obwinimy obce wpływy?- odparł psotnie, przyciągając ją bliżej, tak, że jej głowa spoczęła w zagłębieniu jego ramienia, a połowa jej ciała była opleciona wokół jego nagiej formy.

Wbrew powadze sytuacji, blondynka zachichotała.

- Nie chichocz, Carter!- nakazał władczo i klepnął ją w pośladek, co jeszcze pogłębiło jej rozbawienie.

- Carter tu nie ma, jest tylko Samantha.- stwierdziła przewrotnie, kreśląc palcami wzory na jego lśniącej od potu skórze, nadal pachnącej resztkami ich miłości.

- Naprawdę?- uniósł brew, spoglądając na nią z humorem.- Nie mów mi, że jesteś jedną z tych schizo-coś-tam, co to mają kilka różnych osobowości!- zażartował i otrzymał w zamian kuksańca w bok.

- Jack!- jęknęła z pozorowanym oburzeniem, choć w środku się śmiała. Czasami był taki… Do licha, sama nie wiedziała, jak to określić, ale prawdę mówiąc, uwielbiała go tak czy inaczej, każdą kruszynę jego duszy i…ciała.

- Ałłła! Za co?- zawołał, udając, że boli bardziej, niż w istocie.

- Za to, że zrobiłeś ze mnie schizofreniczkę!- odparła, po czym dorzuciła:- I nie, nie cierpię na rozdwojenie jaźni, panie dowcipny.

- Uff… to mi ulżyło!- powiedział, dramatycznie chwytając się za serce.- Już myślałem, że kochałem się z wariatką!

- Mów tak dalej, a nie będziesz się kochał nigdy więcej…- zapewniła go groźnie, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że żartowała.

- Ok, ok…- roześmiał się lekko.- Już będę grzeczny.- przysiągł pokornie, po czym spojrzał na nią już poważniejszym wzrokiem.- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, Sam…- powoli odpowiedział na jej pytanie.- Jedyne, czego jestem pewien, to, że nie chcę, byśmy wrócili do poprzedniego stanu rzeczy.- wyznał.- Przez tyle lat trzymałem się status quo tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziałem, jak to jest być z tobą w tak intymny sposób, dzielić z tobą takie doznania, czuć cię, smakować, dawać ci przyjemność i dostawać ją od ciebie. Teraz, gdy już to wiem, nie mogę i nie chcę się cofnąć, Samantha. Kocham cię. Jestem z tobie zakochany…- przyznał.- Nie wiem, kiedy to się zaczęło. Może już tego pierwszego dnia, gdy postawiłaś mi się z odwagą i determinacją, jakiej pozazdrościłby ci niejeden facet. Kiedy weszłaś do sali odpraw i spojrzałaś na mnie tymi swoimi błękitnymi oczami, pomyślałem, że umarłem i trafiłem do nieba. Potem był ten cały wykład o organach rozrodczych, bardzo podniecający, dodajmy…- mrugnął szelmowsko.-… po którym zaproponowałaś mi siłowanie na rękę i byłem ugotowany. Uwierz mi, gdy ci powiem, że żadna kobieta, nawet Sarah, nie miała na mnie takiego efektu. Nie to, żebym wtedy był świadomy, jak dalece zalazłaś mi za skórę…- kontynuował.-… ale nie minęło wiele czasu zanim spostrzegłem, jak bliska mi się stałaś. Z każdym dniem pogrążałem się coraz głębiej, lecz olśnienie przyszło na statku Apophisa, gdy utknęłaś za tym przeklętym polem siłowym, tak bliska śmierci. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że jeśli tam umrzesz, umrę razem z tobą, bo życie bez ciebie, nie ma dla mnie sensu, Sam.- wyznał wreszcie, z sercem na dłoni. Przez cały ten czas, gdy to mówił, nie odważył się spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nigdy nie było mu łatwo rozmawiać o uczuciach i nie był pewien, czy właściwie dobrał słowa. Za żadne bowiem skarby nie chciał schrzanić najważniejszej rzeczy w swoim życiu.

- Jack… Spójrz na mnie.- poprosiła jego kochanka, delikatnie dotykając lekko zarośniętego policzka (musiała przyznać, że z jednodniowym zarostem wyglądał równie sexy, co gładko ogolony).- Powiedz to jeszcze raz…- poprosiła, gdy wreszcie ich oczy się spotkały.- Chcę to jeszcze raz usłyszeć.

- Kocham cię, Samantha.- powtórzył.- Kocham cię od dawna i cokolwiek się jeszcze wydarzy, nie przestanę cię kochać. Nie mogę…- dodał cicho.

- Och, Jack! Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałam to usłyszeć!- wyznała ze łzami w oczach, zmieniając swoją pozycję tak, że ich usta były zaledwie milimetry od siebie.- Ja ciebie też kocham, ty uparty, opętany na punkcie kreskówek i ciasta, zakręcony, genialny pułkowniku O'Neill, przez dwa „L". I gwoli ścisłości…- dodała jeszcze:- Ja również nie umiem żyć bez ciebie.- powiedziała, zanim ich wargi raz jeszcze połączyły się w pieszczocie, która przypieczętowała ich wyznania.

To nie był jeden z tych dzikich, głodnych, pełnych czystego pożądania pocałunków. To była mieszanina radości, czułości i miłości, która dopiero po pewnym czasie uległa eskalacji, zapoczątkowując kolejną turę fizycznego zjednoczenia.

Kiedy wyczerpana para opadła wreszcie ciężko na poduszki, czekając na to, by ich ciała powróciły do równowagi, Jack nie mógł się powstrzymać przed jednym komentarzem…

- Genialny?- wyszczerzył się głupawo, patrząc na kobietę w swoich ramionach.- Uderzyłaś się w głowę, czy co?- spytał, jak zwykle udając głupka.

- Daj spokój, Jack.- pacnęła go w ramię.- A może powinnam powiedzieć, **doktorze** O'Neill?- dorzuciła przekornie i pułkownik jęknął.

- Na litość boską! Kto sypnął? Zabiję!- zagroził, choć było oczywiste, że to tylko gra.

Sam się roześmiała.

- Naprawdę myślałeś, że nigdy się nie dowiem?- zapytała z pobłażaniem.- Pomijając fakt, że nigdy mnie nie nabrałeś tą swoją pozą głupka, musiałeś wiedzieć, że to kiedyś wyjdzie, Jack.- stwierdziła rozbawiona.- Tylko, dlaczego udajesz idiotę przed swoimi najbliższymi przyjaciółmi?- dodała z zaciekawieniem.

- Żeby mieć ubaw kosztem Daniela?- odparł, poruszając zabawnie brwiami.

- Powinnam się była domyślić, że to właśnie powiesz.- przewróciła oczami blondynka.

- Bo dobrze mnie znasz, dziecinko.- uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko i mrugnął, przyśpieszając jej puls.

- Nie mów do mnie dziecinko!- zażądała, przyciągając go do siebie.

- A ty NIGDY nie nazywaj mnie doktorem. Mam przecież reputację do utrzymania!- wymamrotał.

- Interes stoi!- odpowiedziała dwuznacznie i Jack zachichotał.

- Istotnie…

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Jeśli Teal'c zdawał sobie sprawę, co zaszło pomiędzy jego przyjaciółmi, to nie powiedział ani słowa, poza zwyczajowym pozdrowieniem, gdy Jack i Samantha wreszcie pojawili się na posiłku. Naturalnie, żadne z kochanków nie przegapiło błysku w oku Jaffa, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno- były Pierwszy Apophisa był świadom sytuacji, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał nic z tym zrobić. W zasadzie, nawet się nie zdziwili. Teal'c był uosobieniem dyskrecji, odwrotnie, niż pewien totalnie skacowany (i dzięki Bogu, bo bez komentarzy by się nie obeszło!) archeolog, trzymający się teraz za głowę i cierpiący na oczywisty, poalkoholowy światłowstręt.

- Kac, Kosmiczna Małpo?- zażartował pułkownik, kiedy zasiedli do śniadania, chociaż sam cierpiał jeszcze na lekki ból głowy. Na szczęście, reszta objawów spożycia ponad normę magicznie zniknęła , gdy był w ramionach swojej ślicznej pani major.- _Nie ma lepszego lekarstwa, niż miłość pięknej kobiety!_- wyszczerzył się w duchu.

- Haha!- wykrzywił się dr Jackson.- Bardzo zabawne, Jack. To cholerstwo jest zabójcze!- jęknął, nawiązując do „weselnego" wina, które serwowano na bankiecie.

- Naprawdę?- psotnie spytał oficer.- Nie zauważyłem, a ty, Carter?- dorzucił, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo i blondynka omal się nie roześmiała. Podjęła jednak grę i odparła:

- Nie bardzo, sir…- powiedziała z kamienną twarzą.- To smakowało prawie jak lemoniada. Było bardzo…- tu się zawahała.

- Pobudzające?- ze starannie skrywanym rozbawieniem zasugerował Teal'c i Jack mało nie zadławił się kawą, którą właśnie pił.

Yup! Stary, dobry T. był jak zwykle dobrze poinformowany…

- Miałam na myśli „orzeźwiające".- sprostowała szybko Sam, rumieniąc się lekko. Szczęściem, cierpiący na kociokwik Daniel, nie był jeszcze na tyle przytomny, by podchwycić aluzję, inaczej byłyby kłopoty. Przy całym swoim dyplomatycznym kunszcie, Danny nie był raczej wcieleniem subtelności, jeśli chodzi o dwójkę najlepszych przyjaciół, usilnie próbując ich wyswatać wbrew regulaminowi USAF. Gdyby wiedział, że Jack i Sam wylądowali w pozycji horyzontalnej (i kilku innych, nota bene, też…), byłoby kiepsko. Nie to, żeby sypnął. Przynajmniej, nie rozmyślnie. Po prostu, Daniel był znany z tego, że czasem ponosił go zbytni entuzjazm…

- Akurat!- wymamrotał Jackson.- Założę się, że oboje wstaliście rano i nafaszerowaliście się całym zapasem Aspiryny, jaki mieliśmy. Dlatego jesteście tacy… radośni!- dokończył oskarżycielskim tonem.

- Och, daj spokój, Danny- boy!- roześmiał się pułkownik.- Przyznaj, że po prostu masz niską tolerancję na alkohol. To żaden wstyd, tak na marginesie.- dodał „wyrozumiale".- Gdybyś był żołnierzem sił powietrznych, nauczyliby cię tam pić, a tak… jesteś na poziomie marines. Piechota morska też kiepsko reaguje na procenty, więc nie musisz się przejmować!

- Oj, zamknij się, Jack. Głowa mnie boli!- mruknął naukowiec, przyjmując od Sam buteleczkę tabletek i popijając dwie kawą, tak dla szybszego efektu.

Szpakowaty oficer tylko zachichotał i zaczął mruczeć pod nosem piosenkę.

" _Now my brain and my body are runnin' on different rails _

_And I died and just say hi what if all else fails _

_Oh I woke up in a subway station _

_Lying half dead on the floor _

_I don't remember anything _

_What happened the night before…"*_

Teal'c tylko wysoko uniósł brew, słysząc „występ" przyjaciela, a Samantha zakryła dłonią buzię, żeby się nie roześmiać, gdy archeolog posłał mu spojrzenie śmierci.

- Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że interesuje cię muzyka rockowa, O'Neill. Sądziłem, że jesteś koneserem sztuki zwanej operą.- zauważył Jaffa, gdy pułkownik przestał śpiewać.

- Cóż, mam wiele zainteresowań muzycznych, T.- odparł rozbawiony Jack.- Poza tym, muzyka rockowa jest świetna do jazdy na Harleyu, co, jak wiesz, czasem lubię robić.- wyjaśnił pokrótce. Nikt, poza SG-1 i gen. Hammondem, nie wiedział, że Jack posiada całkiem imponujący okaz tego motocykla.- Nie przypuszczałem jednak, że ciebie interesuje podobny styl, Teal'c.- dorzucił psotnie.

- Staram się zaznajamiać z każdym gatunkiem muzyki Tau'ri, przyjacielu.- powiedział ze stoickim spokojem wojownik.- Muszę jednak wyznać, że ten rodzaj szczególnie nie przypadł mi do gustu, aczkolwiek słowa utworu, który tu zaprezentowałeś, są dość adekwatne do stanu Daniela Jacksona.- dokończył z humorem i tym razem to Sam omal nie zakrztusiła się kawałkiem miejscowego owocu, już nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu.

- Jezu!- jęknął doktor.- Ty też, Teal'c?- zwrócił się do ciemnoskórego mężczyzny, którego uważał za drugiego, po Jacku, doszywanego brata, po czym spojrzał znów na swego lidera.- Ty chyba każdego zdeprawujesz, Jack! Ktokolwiek się do ciebie zbliży, nabywa twoje chore poczucie humoru!- zarzucił mu, po raz kolejny poprawiając okulary, które zjeżdżały mu z nosa.

- Dziękuję, Kosmiczna Małpo!- wyszczerzył się pułkownik.- To najmilszy komplement, jaki od ciebie usłyszałem!- zapewnił radośnie i Daniel tylko przewrócił oczami.

- I po co w ogóle zaczynałem tę idiotyczną konwersację?- wybąkał sam do siebie, tylko potęgując wesołość towarzyszy.

Na szczęście Aulus oszczędził mu kolejnego żartu ze strony Jacka, pojawiając się właśnie w pomieszczeniu, gdzie SG-1 jadło śniadanie.

- Witajcie, przyjaciele!- powiedział dziarsko.- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wypoczęliście po bankiecie?- zapytał ciepło.

- Spałem jak dziecko!- zapewnił go oficer.

Sądząc po spojrzeniu, jakie pułkownik otrzymał od starszego, Aulus „nieco" w to powątpiewał (no dobra, może nie tak nieco, ale…), lecz na szczęście, powstrzymał się od komentarza. Zerknął tylko z rozbawieniem na lidera i jego piękną towarzyszkę broni, po czym stwierdził:

- Doskonale! Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Jeśli jesteście gotowi, Rada Hestrii jest gotowa porozmawiać o ewentualnej wymianie handlowej między naszymi światami.- zaproponował i Daniel się ożywił:

- Byłoby wspaniale! Możemy sobie wzajemnie tak wiele zaoferować!- rzucił entuzjastycznie, przy wsparciu swoich kompanów.

- Zobaczmy zatem, co da się zrobić.- powiedział Aulus i cała grupa udała się do siedziby starszych wioski.

TBC

* * *

* Def Leppard „Me and My Wine"


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Wbrew pierwszemu wrażeniu, mieszkańcy Bellos nie byli tak zapóźnieni technologicznie, jakby się mogło zdawać. To prawda, że na pierwszy rzut oka ich społeczność wyglądała, jakby zatrzymała się w rozwoju na ziemskiej epoce starożytnego Rzymu, a jednak przy bliższym poznaniu okazało się, że Bellosi posiadają nie tylko szeroką wiedzę, ale też niezgorsze zaplecze techniczne, którego najjaskrawszym przykładem były osobiste urządzenia maskujące, dzięki którym pierwszego dnia zaskoczyli Daniela i Teal'ca.

- No cóż…- mruknął O'Neill, gdy konferowali z miejscowymi uczonymi po wstępnych rozmowach ze starszyzną Hestrii.- Dałem się zwieść.- przyznał niechętnie.- Nie wyglądaliście mi na zbyt posuniętą technologicznie cywilizację.

- Percepcja bywa zgubna, mój szanowny przyjacielu.- z pobłażaniem przyznał Gracjan, bliźniaczy brat żony Aulusa i jeden z liderów świata naukowego na planecie.- Dlatego nasi bracia przez milenia rozwinęli w sobie zdolności empatyczne. Dzięki temu upewniamy się, że to, co na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się bezpieczne, jest takie w istocie. Zaoszczędziło nam to wielu kłopotów w poprzednich sezonach. Gdyby nasi ludzie wyczuli, że nam zagrażacie, nigdy nie ujawnilibyśmy naszej obecności na Bellos. Włożyliśmy dużo wysiłku w to, by dobrze zakamuflować nasze osady.- wyznał.

- Właśnie!- wtrąciła się podekscytowana Sam.- To fascynujące, jak starannie się ukryliście. Nasze sondy nie wykryły aktywności żadnej cywilizacji na planecie, a są z reguły naprawdę skuteczne. Jesteśmy pod wielkim wrażeniem!- powiedziała major Carter.

- Och!- uśmiechnął się Gracjan.- To zasługa tutejszych naturalnych fenomenów, z których zalet tylko korzystamy.- odparł skromnie naukowiec.- Na całej planecie jest kilkanaście miejsc emitujących pole, o które wcześniej mnie zapytałaś, Samantho.- odpowiedział szczerze.- Prawdę powiedziawszy, natura tego zjawiska nadal pozostaje dla nas w dużej mierze tajemnicą. Najnowsza teoria, wysnuta przez moich szanownych kolegów, scholarów, zakłada, że pola nad tymi miejscami, są wynikiem reakcji w jądrze planety, a ściślej mówiąc ruchów bogatego w metale jądra, spowodowanych przez energię cieplną oraz metalach zawartych w tutejszych skałach.- powiedział i Sam skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem:

- Mamy podobną teorię na Ziemi.- stwierdziła.- I my od pokoleń próbujemy rozwiązać zagadkę magnetyczności na naszej planecie, ale podobnie jak wasi naukowcy, nadal pojmujemy zaledwie ułamek wiedzy na ten temat. To zabawne, że potrafimy objaśnić fizykę kwantową, czy mechanizm działania Wrót, a wciąż tak niewiele wiemy o zjawiskach zachodzących w naszej przyrodzie…- dodała nieco zawstydzona, a jednocześnie rozczarowana.

Jack spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.

- Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać, Carter?- przerwał jej wywód.- Jeśli nie wiesz, o co chodzi, to zawsze chodzi o magnesy!- zażartował i dwójka badaczy się roześmiała.

- Ująłeś to bardzo zwięźle, przyjacielu…- stwierdził Gracjan.-… lecz być może, to właśnie najprostsza odpowiedź jest tą właściwą.- przyznał, z zainteresowaniem obserwując oficera.

Ziemski pułkownik może i wyglądał na ignoranta, ale Gracjan wyczuwał w nim nie tylko pozytywny ładunek emocjonalny, lecz także wielki potencjał intelektualny. Pod pewnymi względami, Jack O'Neill przypominał mu jego pobratymców. Mieszkańcy Bellos ukrywali się za bezpieczną ścianą pól elektromagnetycznych, podczas gdy obronną tarczą tego oficera, była jego pozorna niewiedza. Nikt, kto nie zadałby sobie trudu, by go bliżej poznać, nie spodziewałby się, że za tą fasadą głupca, kryje się wnikliwy umysł, z którym należy się liczyć i Gracjan musiał przyznać, że dobrze się składa, iż ów Tau'ri był przyjacielsko nastawiony do jego planety. Nie chciałby mieć go za wroga…

- Z pewnością ma pan rację, sir!- odparła Samantha, chichocząc lekko.

Tym razem Jack powstrzymał się od swojego zwyczajowego „Żadnego chichotania, Carter!", tylko uśmiechnął się lekko wiedząc, że ją rozbawił. Uwielbiał jej śmiech, sposób, w jaki jej delikatna twarz się rozpromieniała, kiedy Samantha się śmiała. Uwielbiał, jak wtedy lśniły jej oczy, takie bystre, tak błękitne, jak letnie niebo w Minnesocie. Uwielbiał ją całą i w duszy cieszył się, że nareszcie powiedział jej to wprost.

To prawda, że to, co zaszło między nimi w nocy i rano, komplikowało ich życia w stopniu kolosalnym, ale z drugiej strony, sprawiło, że oboje poczuli się nareszcie błogo wyzwoleni.

Przez lata utrzymywali w tajemnicy fakt, że darzą się szczególnym i silnym uczuciem, zakazanym przez reguły, którym podlegali. Do testu na Zatar'c, było to znośne, ponieważ żadne z nich nie było świadome wzajemności tego drugiego, ale kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw tylko po to, by szybko zostać zamkniętą w czerech ścianach pokoju przesłuchań, od tamtego właśnie dnia, było im coraz gorzej ukrywać miłość, jaka ich połączyła. Być tak blisko siebie, a jednocześnie tak daleko, było czasem istną torturą, bo nic tak nie boli jak pragnienie, o którym wiesz, że się nigdy nie spełni. Teraz, gdy dzięki temu cudownemu zbiegowi okoliczności nareszcie odważyli się urzeczywistnić marzenia, czuli się wolni i nareszcie spokojni. Byli pewni swojej miłości i tego, że bez względu na niepewną przyszłość, ich więź pozostanie silna i nic ich już nie zdoła rozdzielić (no, może poza więzieniem wojskowym w Leavenworth, jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyślą…).

- No i gdzie podziewają się Danny i T., gdy ich potrzebuję!- Jack powiedział psotnie, przewracając oczami.- Carter przyznała mi rację, a ja nie mam ich za naocznych świadków! Bez obrazy, Gracjan…- dodał szybko, widząc pytające spojrzenie scholara.- Nie to, by twoja obecność nie była znacząca, lecz po prostu, major tutaj…- dodał, wskazując blondynkę.-… nigdy nie przyznała mi racji w _niczym_ i obawiam się, że nasi koledzy nie uwierzą mi na słowo, gdy im to powiem!- ciągnął z udawaną żałością i śmiech Sam tylko się nasilił.

- Napiszę dla pana pisemne oświadczenie, sir!- powiedziała, rozbawiona jego typowym, pokręconym poczuciem humoru.

- Naprawdę?- wyszczerzył się.- Dzięki, Carter! Oprawię i powieszę na ścianie w moim biurze, jak tylko je znajdę…- dodał, znów udając głupka i zyskując w zamian pełne konfuzji spojrzenie Gracjana, który patrzył na Jacka, jakby temu urosła druga głowa.

- Panie pułkowniku…- odparła blondynka, widząc reakcję scholara.- Oboje wiemy, że pan doskonale orientuje się, gdzie jest pański gabinet, sir!- dokończyła, kręcąc głową.- To tamto pomieszczenie, z którego każdą szczeliną wysypują się stosy zaległych raportów!- dorzuciła wesoło i O'Neill jęknął.

- No i musiałaś mi przypomnieć o tej biurokratycznej robocie, Carter. A już myślałem, że jak nie będę o tym pamiętał, to wrócę do domu i papierki znikną.- mruknął z rozczarowaniem.

- Obawiam się, że to tak nie działa, sir.- odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta szeroko major.

- Może i racja, ale pomarzyć zawsze można, co?- wyszczerzył się głupawo, kolejny raz rozbawiając towarzystwo.

- Dobrze powiedziane, przyjacielu!- roześmiał się Gracjan, a kiedy wreszcie śmiech zamilkł, dodał:- Zdaje się, że interesują was nasze osobiste urządzenia maskujące. Zetknęliście się już z podobną technologią?- zapytał.

- Owszem.- przyznała Samantha.- Co najmniej kilkoro, spośród znanych nam Goa'uld, na czele z Hathor i Nirrti, posiada podobne urządzenia. Podobnie Asgard i Nox, z którymi pozostajemy w przyjaźni, jednak Tau'ri nie mają jeszcze tego przyrządu do użytku własnego. Czy jest możliwe, byśmy zyskali dostęp do waszej technologii kamuflującej w zamian za naszą wiedzę?- zapytała z nadzieją. Dysponowanie osobistymi polami maskowania bardzo ułatwiłoby im życie na misjach.

- No cóż… To zależy od Rady, Samantho.- przyznał Gracjan.- Zapytać nie zaszkodzi, prawda?

- Z ust mi to wyjąłeś, kolego!- powiedział Jack.- Z ust mi to wyjąłeś…

TBC

* * *

** A/N:** _No dobra... Żaden ze mnie fizyk, więc jeśli którykolwiek z takowych, przez przypadek przeczytał ten rozdział, proszę, niech ma litość nade mną i nie śmieje się z moich teorii o polach magnetycznych. W zasadzie, mała konsultacja odnośnie tematu, byłaby mile widziana! ;)_

_Tak czy owak, mam nadzieję, że ten kawałek nie był tragiczny._

_Pozdrawiam!_

_fanka _


	19. Chapter 19

19.

- Zrezygnuję, Jack. Odejdę z wojska i wrócę do SGC jako pracownik cywilny.- powiedziała Sam, kiedy wreszcie znaleźli chwilę dla siebie.

Godzinę wcześniej dobili targu o trinium i naquadah, w zamian za ziemską technologię telekomunikacyjną (i pomyśleć, że cywilizacja, która dysponowała technologią kamuflażu, nie posiadała telewizji, ani żadnego innego środka przekazu!), a teraz Rada rozpatrywała ich prośbę odnośnie osobistych urządzeń maskujących.

Teal'c i Daniel spędzali każdą wolną chwilę, poznając miejscowe zwyczaje (a to ci niespodzianka!) i dzieląc się swoją wiedzą o kulturze Tau'ri, tak więc, z braku lepszych zajęć, kochankowie zostali sami i teraz rozmawiali, siedząc spokojnie nad strumieniem w kanionie.

- Nie możesz!- powiedział stanowczo.- Co z twoją karierą, Sam?- spytał.

- Nie jest ważna, dopóki mam ciebie.- odparła prosto, lecz Jack pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Wiesz, że to nieprawda.- szepnął.- Zbyt ciężko pracowałaś na swój stopień, na swoją pozycję, by odrzucać to wszystko, zanim faktycznie osiągnęłaś maksimum. Jesteś świetnym oficerem, Carter!- kontynuował.- Takim, któremu ufam bezgranicznie, najlepszym zastępcą, jakiego miałem. Gdyby nie fakt, że nie chcę cię stracić z SG-1, bez trudu zarekomendowałbym cię, jako dowódcę dla kolejnej grupy. Byłem jednak samolubny, bo wiedziałem, że jeśli to zrobię, już nic nie będzie takie samo. Nie bez ciebie….- wyznał.- Masz jeszcze tyle możliwości, Sam. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, dorobisz się orzełków, a może nawet gwiazdek na epoletach. Wyobrażasz sobie? Byłabyś pierwszą kobietą-generałem z czterema gwiazdkami na pagonach. Pobiłabyś nawet Leslie F. Kenne!- wyszczerzył się pułkownik.- Nie możesz zaprzepaścić takiej szansy, Sam, zwłaszcza, że kiedy Jacob się dowie, że zrobiłaś to, by być ze mną, polegnę bolesną śmiercią!- dokończył z udawanym przerażeniem.

Nie mogła się nie roześmiać, widząc jego minę. Łatwo mogła sobie wyobrazić reakcję ojca, który zawsze podkreślał wagę jej militarnej kariery. Dobrze pamiętała, jak rozczarowany był, gdy myślał, że porzuciła marzenia o NASA, dla jakiejś kiepskiej posady w Telemetrii Głębokiej Przestrzeni pod górą Cheyenne. Dopiero, gdy miał otrzymać symbiont Tok'Ra, zrozumiał, że jego i jej marzenia, spełniły się w stopniu o wiele większym, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. Ona nie tylko podróżowała w przestrzeni kosmicznej, ale nawet zwiedzała inne planety i poznawała inne cywilizacje! Jacob nigdy nie był z niej bardziej dumny. I pomyśleć, że teraz chciała to wszystko porzucić…

- Nie pozwolę ci tego zrobić, Samantha.- powiedział O'Neill.

- Jack! To jedyny sposób, byśmy mogli być razem!- argumentowała.

- Nie.- zaprzeczył łagodnie.- Nie jedyny. Jest jeszcze plan B. Moja wojskowa kariera ma się już ku końcowi, Sam…- odparł powoli.- Z tą kartoteką, pełną upomnień i przykładów niesubordynacji, i tak już nic więcej nie osiągnę. Właściwie, dziwię się, że w ogóle dali mi pułkownika. Po Iraku sądziłem, że skończę na majorze…- wymamrotał.

- Jack… Dobrze wiesz, że dostałeś srebrne listki, bo podczas ucieczki w irackiego więzienia uwolniłeś czterech innych więźniów, choć sam byłeś w kiepskim stanie. Czytałam raport na ten temat. Zapracowałeś na ten awans i słusznie ci się on należy!- stwierdziła zdecydowanie.

Pułkownik przewrócił oczami.

- I tyle z tajności mojego dossier!- mruknął, a blondynka zachichotała.

- Mówiłam ci, że opłaca się mieć wysoko ustawionych przyjaciół i tatę generała!- mrugnęła psotnie i Jack uśmiechnął się lekko. Tylko ona potrafiła tak poprawić mu samopoczucie.

- Dobrze, już dobrze…- westchnął rozbawiony, po czym poważniej dodał:- Jak wspominałem, moja kariera w wojsku chyli się ku końcowi, dlatego to ja powinienem zrezygnować, Sam.- powiedział spokojnie.- Jestem zadowolony z tego, co osiągnąłem, nosząc mundur. Nigdy nie byłem przesadnie ambitny w tym względzie. Jedyne, czego chciałem, wstępując do AF, to latać. To marzenie się spełniło. Nie tylko zostałem pilotem, ale latałem maszynami, o jakich nie śniło się moim kolegom. Ilu z nich kiedykolwiek pilotowało Szybowiec Śmierci, X-301 czy F-302?- spytał z melancholią.- Niewielu. W dodatku, wszystko, co przeżyłem, dowodząc SG-1…- dorzucił.- Któż mógłby prosić o więcej? Nigdy nie zostanę generałem i nie mam takich aspiracji, zwłaszcza, gdy widzę, ile papierkowej roboty kosztuje to Hammonda.- zauważył.- Dlatego najlepiej będzie, gdy ja złożę rezygnację.

- Nie możesz!- krzyknęła cicho major Carter.- Jesteś potrzebny programowi, Jack. Nie możesz iść na emeryturę!

- Sam, kochanie…- roześmiał się, po raz pierwszy nazywając ją tak czule (jej mina była bezcenna…).- Ja nic nie wspominałem o emeryturze…- powiedział powoli.

- Huh?- tym razem zatkało ją na całego.

- Oj Carter, Carter…- westchnął wesoło.- Jak na takiego geniusza, czasem ciężko myślisz!- zażartował.

- Nie rozumiem…- mruknęła zdezorientowana i jej kochanek znów zachichotał:

- To chyba pierwszy raz!- stwierdził przekornie, a Samantha jęknęła:

- Jack!

- Sam… Ja nie zamierzam odchodzić z programu. Nie idę na emeryturę. Złożę dymisję, a jednocześnie poproszę Hammonda, by pozwolił mi wrócić, jako cywilowi. Mam doktoraty z astronomii i aeronautyki, na litość boską!- przypomniał.- Kończę się doktoryzować z inżynierii wojskowej. Mam doświadczenie z Wrotami i inną kosmiczną technologią. Chyba znajdą w bazie miejsce dla jeszcze jednego …- tu wykrzywił się zabawnie na samo znienawidzone słowo.-… naukowca?

- Kolejny doktorat?- mruknęła zaskoczona blondynka.- Znów się doktoryzujesz, a ja nic o tym nie wiem?- dodała z idiotycznym wyrazem twarzy.

- Eee… No cóż… Coś muszę robić w wolnym czasie. W końcu, sezon hokejowy nie trwa cały rok, telewizja, ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, ograniczyła nadawanie „Simpsonów", a moja kolekcja jest zbyt cenna, by w kółko z niej korzystać. Kiedy Daniel siedzi nad swoimi hieroglifami, Teal'c medytuje, a ty tkwisz nad kolejnym doohickey, muszę coś robić, by zabić nudę…- powiedział od niechcenia.

- Myślałam, że od tego masz jojo …- stwierdziła wreszcie z rozbawieniem, pamiętając, jak często bawił się swoją ulubioną zabawką.

- Jojo mam dla przyjemności, ale zapominasz, że moje szare komórki są coraz starsze i potrzebują lepszej stymulacji, inaczej dopadnie je skleroza…- odparł.

- Jeśli pijesz do swojego wieku, to po raz kolejny ci powtarzam, że nie jesteś stary, Jack!- powiedziała z naciskiem.- Jesteś w świetnej formie intelektualnej i… fizycznej…- dorzuciła zarumieniona, na wspomnienie jego wytrzymałości i sił witalnych, których próbkę miała o poranku, kiedy się kochali. Niejeden młodzieniaszek chciałby być tak… skuteczny.

- Uhuh…- wymamrotał.- A przykładem tej świetnej fizycznej formy są moje kolana.- przypomniał.

- To nie wiek ma wpływ na twoje kolana, a raczej fakt, że byłeś wielokrotnie torturowany. Wielu ludzi z takimi obrażeniami jak twoje, w ogóle nie powinno chodzić, a tobie się udało. Nie tylko chodzisz, ale nawet biegasz, więc nie chrzań mi tu o wieku, Jack!- dodała.- Poza tym, nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, że jesteś ode mnie starszy. Nigdy nie miało. Prawdę mówiąc, zawsze uważałam, że starci mężczyźni są znacznie atrakcyjniejsi od tych młodszych, sexowniejsi i bardziej doświadczeni, czego zresztą mi dowiodłeś…- dokończyła zalotnie i Jack się zaczerwienił.

- Naprawdę?- spytał nieśmiało. Naturalnie, nie uważał się za kiepskiego w łóżku (przynajmniej Sarah nigdy nie narzekała), ale gdy komplementowała go młoda, niewiarygodnie piękna i tak zmysłowa kobieta, jak Samantha Carter (marzenie całej bazy i większości męskiej populacji w galaktyce), to już musiało coś znaczyć!

- O yeah!- westchnęła rozmarzona. Jack zdecydowanie wiedział, co robi i był NIESŁYCHANIE utalentowanym kochankiem.

- Fajnie!- wyszczerzył się głupawo, a w jego czekoladowych oczach pojawiła się ewidentna duma.

- _Faceci i ich ego!-_ pomyślała z rozczuleniem, uśmiechając się w duchu.

-… Zboczyliśmy jednak trochę z tematu.- dodał po chwili, przypominając sobie o ważnej kwestii, którą musieli omówić, póki był czas.- Co ty na to, Sam?- zapytał.- Myślisz, że Hammond pozwoli mi iść do cywila i pracować na kontrakt? A jeśli tak, to, czy Jacob, tak czy inaczej, nie zabije mnie za sypianie z jego córką?- dorzucił z nadzieją i Samantha się roześmiała.

- Co do generała, raczej nie widzę problemu.- odpowiedziała.- Wujek George cię lubi i ceni twoje doświadczenie, a co do taty…- dorzuciła psotnie.- On zabiłby każdego, kto ze mną sypia, niezależnie od wieku, rangi, czy zawodu, bo jest bardzo nadopiekuńczym ojcem. Gdyby wiedział, że już złamaliśmy regulamin, miałbyś kłopoty, ale jeśli mu nie powiemy, może przeżyjesz…- stwierdziła „pocieszycielsko".- Na twoją korzyść przemawia, że jesteś do niego bardzo podobny z charakteru i tata cię lubi. Być może to uchroni cię przed bolesną agonią, gdy dowie się, że jesteśmy razem.- dokończyła, psotnie.

- Dzięki, Carter. To mnie pocieszyłaś…- westchnął ciężko O'Neill.

- Robię, co mogę, sir!- zachichotała.- Co tylko mogę…- dodała, zanim szybko cmoknęła go w usta.

Ten rodzaj _pocieszenia_ odpowiadał mu znacznie bardziej…

- Zaraz, zaraz…- mruknął miedzy pocałunkami.- Wujek George?

- Ups…

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **_Wiem, że ostatnio rzadko zamieszczam, ale mam mało czasu. Wracam z pracy późno, a wychodzę wcześnie i praktycznie nie mam kiedy pisać, zwłaszcza, że ciągnę kilka różnych projektów na raz. Dziś jednak znalazłam chwilę i dorzucam ciąg dalszy._

_Miłej lektury!_

_Asia ;) _

* * *

20.

Woody Allen kiedyś powiedział: „Jeśli chcesz rozśmieszyć Boga, opowiedz mu o swoich planach.". W ich przypadku, spełniło się to bez mydła.

Jakkolwiek powrót na Ziemię zakończył się pełnym sukcesem (nie tylko zdobyli nowe źródło naquadah i trinium, lecz również technologię osobistego maskowania), Jack i Sam nie mieli okazji wdrożyć w życie swojego najnowszego „projektu", czyli porozmawiać z Hammondem o zmianach w ich „układzie". Wszystko dlatego, że Anubis znalazł i zaatakował bazę Alfa. Powiedzieć, że to było piekło, byłoby wielkim niedomówieniem. Drony Anubisa, albo Wojownicy Kull, jak nazywali ich niektórzy, dały im nieźle popalić, zwłaszcza ten, który uwziął się na Sam. Na szczęście, z pomocą nowej broni, którą opracowała wraz z ojcem i Selmak, major Carter raz jeszcze wywinęła się ze szponów śmierci, choć niewiele brakowało.

Jack jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tak nie dziękował Bogu, kiedy oboje, zmęczeni po nierównej walce, odpoczywali siedząc wśród skał. Żadne z nich nie wypowiedziało wtedy prawie ani jednego słowa.

Tak naprawdę, jedyne, czego w tamtej chwili świadoma była Sam, to ramiona jej pułkownika, w których nareszcie znalazła bezpieczny azyl.

Nie sądziła, że przeżyje. Walczyła z całych sił, wykorzystując wszystko, co miała pod ręką, lecz przegrywała z kretesem. Jak mogło być inaczej, skoro drona nie imały się nawet rakiety? Kiedy ranna i wyczerpana, patrzyła, jak Super-żołnierz szykuje się do ostatecznego natarcia, praktycznie straciła nadzieję. Nie miała już nic, czym mogłaby się bronić, a nawet jeśli, to nic nie skutkowało. Praktycznie spojrzała śmierci w oczy. Wtedy zjawił się **on **i raz jeszcze przypomniał, że zawsze jest nadzieja. Nim Wojownik Kull dokończył swoją robotę, Jack unieszkodliwił go za pomocą prototypu skonstruowanego przez Samanthę i jej ojca, a potem po prostu szepnął:

- Chodź do mnie…- i ją przytulił. Znów poczuła, że żyje.

Portem była rekonwalescencja i kolejny kołowrotek związany z budową oraz zabezpieczaniem nowej bazy Alfa na P4X-650. Przy tym nawale zajęć, żadne z nich nie miało czasu nawet pomyśleć o ich prywatnym życiu, a co dopiero podjąć stosowne kroki, by wreszcie je ustabilizować. Wszystko jakby sprzysięgło się przeciw ich miłości. Nie zmieniło jednak faktu, że istniała i z każdym dniem stawała się silniejsza.

Jako, że od wydarzeń na drugiej Alfie Sam pracowała głównie w laboratorium i nie podróżowała przez Wrota (dopracowanie prototypu przeciw dronom było teraz priorytetowym zadaniem), nie była poddawana standardowym badaniom, jakie przechodziła za każdym razem przed i po akcji. Na dodatek, jak zwykle tak zaabsorbowało ją nowe zajęcie, że zignorowała swoje zdrowotne niedogodności, zrzucając je na karb zmęczenia i braku snu, jakie zawsze towarzyszyły jej przy podobnych projektach. Była znana z tego, że pracując nad kolejną zabawką, zapominała nie tylko o posiłkach, ale nawet o tym, że powinna spać. Zwykle przypominał jej o tym Jack, wywlekając ją z laboratorium, ale teraz, kiedy z Dannym i Teal'ciem nadzorował przygotowania na P4X-650, nie mógł tego robić, a Walter, choć bardzo się starał pomagać, nie miał na nią żadnego wpływu. Tak więc Sam Carter znów zaniedbała swoje zdrowie i koniec końców, ponownie wylądowała w „gościnie" u Janet, kiedy straciła przytomność w drodze do magazynu części…

- Cześć, śpiochu!- uśmiechnęła się filigranowa pani doktor, gdy blondynka wreszcie obudziła się w szpitalnym łóżku.

- Janet? Co się stało?- spytała zdezorientowana i osłabiona.

- Zemdlałaś, Sam.- odparła Fraiser.- Siler znalazł cię na 23 poziomie, niedaleko magazynu części. Jak się czujesz?- zapytała z troską.

- Jakbym dostała obuchem w głowę.- odparła ponuro Samantha, krzywiąc się, gdy ból przeszył jej czaszkę.

- To zrozumiałe, kochanie.- powiedziała ciepło Janet.- Uderzyłaś się w głowę, gdy upadłaś. Masz delikatny wstrząs mózgu, ale nic ci nie będzie. Pobrałam ci też krew do analizy, bo coś mi kiepsko ostatnio wyglądasz. Wyniki powinnam mieć za godzinę, albo półtora, jeśli nic się w międzyczasie nie zdarzy. SG-13 ma wrócić za kwadrans, a wiesz, jacy są pechowi…- dorzuciła żartobliwie.

- Po pierwsze, dzięki…- sarkastycznie odpowiedziała Sam.- Nic tak nie poprawia dziewczynie samopoczucia jak komentarz typu „coś kiepsko wyglądasz".- stwierdziła z typową dla Jacka ironią i Janet przewróciła oczami. Major coraz bardziej upodabniała się do swojego dowódcy, a co zabawniejsze, robiła to zupełnie nieświadomie.- Co do 13, nie mogę się z tobą nie zgodzić. Ktoś wreszcie mógłby zmienić im cyfrę na bardziej szczęśliwą, zanim, nie daj Boże, skończą w trumnach. Nie jestem przesądna, ale w ich przypadku…

- Yeah.- przytaknęła tylko lekarka.- No, nic. Wypoczywaj, Sam.- dodała.- Ja tymczasem polecę jednej z pielęgniarek, żeby przyniosła ci coś pożywnego do jedzenia. Strasznie schudłaś ostatnio. Stanowczo się przepracowujesz!

- Nie przesadzaj, Janet.- odpowiedziała blondynka.- Już się dobrze czuję. To pewnie z braku snu. Trochę mnie poniosło z projektem.- przyznała.

- A to ci nowina!- lekarka potrząsnęła głową z rozbawieniem.

- Haha!- wykrzywiła się ponuro Samantha, po czym spojrzała na przyjaciółkę błagalnie:- Mogę już iść, Jan?- spytała.- Odpoczęłam już, gdy byłam nieprzytomna, a zjeść sama mogę w messie. Obiecuję nawet, że to nie będzie tylko galaretka!- dodała i Janet westchnęła.

- Typowe! Ok.- poddała się wreszcie.- Możesz iść, ale oszczędzaj się, proszę. Jak będę miała wyniki, pogadamy znowu, dobrze?- zaproponowała.

- Tak jest, ma'am!- wyszczerzyła się major i zasalutowała psotnie. Chwilę później, odprowadzana bacznym okiem lekarki, opuszczała izbę chorych, kierując się wprost do stołówki. Z jakiegoś powodu, nagle zrobiła się bardzo głodna.- _Zjadłabym stek, duży i soczysty. I ciasto…_- pomyślała. Tak… Ciasto, to był zdecydowanie dobry pomysł.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _Wiem, że ostatnio zamieszczam rzadziej, ale pracuję do późna i nie mam czasu pisać. Przepraszam za zwłokę, ale chcę zapewnić, że nie porzucę tego opowiadania. Zawsze kończę, co zaczęłam. _

_Pozdrawiam i mam nadzieję, że nowy rozdział się spodoba!;)_

* * *

21.

Tym razem SG-13 wróciło bez większego szwanku, ale za to 7 natknęła się na „nieprzyjaznych" tubylców na P2X-322 i wylądowała u Janet z licznymi ranami, dzięki czemu zajęta pani doktor na chwilę zapomniała o wynikach badań Sam, leżących na jej biurku.

Tego samego dnia, Jack, Daniel i Teal'c, wrócili z nowej Alfy i po standardowym opukiwaniu przez personel medyczny oraz raporcie u Hammonda, ruszyli na poszukiwania czwartego członka drużyny tylko po to, by znaleźć major Samanthę Carter w jej laboratorium, pochyloną nad nowym gizmo, przyniesionym przez SG-7.

- Powinienem się był domyślić! Jeśli nie wiesz, gdzie znaleźć Carter, szukaj między jej zabawkami!- uśmiechnął się pułkownik, kiedy weszli do środka.

- Sir! Daniel! Teal'c!- rozpromieniła się blondynka, gdy ich zobaczyła.- Kiedy wróciliście?- spytała szybko, szczęśliwa, że znów ich widzi, zwłaszcza, że widzi jego…

- Godzinę temu.- odparł Jack.- Zrobiliśmy, co trzeba w bazie i jesteśmy. A skoro nie jedliśmy razem od ponad dwóch tygodni…

- Trzech, bez jednego dnia, O'Neill.- skorygował go Jaffa.

- Trzech…- poprawił się oficer.- … to myślę, że czas to nadrobić. Nie uważacie, chłopaki?- spytał wesoło.

- Zdecydowanie!- uśmiechnął się dr Jackson.- Stęskniliśmy się za tobą, Sam, zwłaszcza ja. Sama wiesz, że z Jackiem nie da się przeprowadzić inteligentnej rozmowy…- zażartował i poczuł, jak dłoń pułkownika styka się z tyłem jego głowy, gdy ten go plasnął.

- Hej! Uważaj, Kosmiczna Małpo!- pogroził mu oficer, choć wszyscy wiedzieli, że to bujda na resorach.

- Wybacz, Panie Przewrażliwiony!- Danny uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście.- Już nie powiem słowa!

- I bardzo dobrze.- stwierdził zadowolony lider.- To jak? Idziemy na stek, Carter?- kusił, mrugając do niej szelmowsko.

Och, jakże ona kochała ten psotny uśmiech!

- Z przyjemnością, sir!- odparła wniebowzięta.- Jeśli mam być szczera, stek chodzi dziś za mną już od południa, ale w messie nie mieli.- wyznała i mężczyźni się uśmiechnęli.

- A więc, załatwione! Zbieraj manatki i idziemy jeść.- zarządził szpakowaty oficer i cała czwórka, po uprzednim poinformowaniu generała, opuściła górę, by zgodnie udać się do swojej ulubionej knajpy.

Jedzenie u O'Malleya jak zwykle spełniło ich oczekiwania. Steki odpowiednio zaspokoiły ich głód, potem był kufel piwa (dziś tylko jeden, bo nie chcieli się upijać- ta przyjemność zarezerwowana była na te dni, po których nie musieli iść na kolejną wycieczkę przez Wrota, a generał już zaplanował dla nich kolejne misje) i paczka rozjechała się do domów.

Oczywiście, po tak długim rozstaniu, Jack i Sam nie spędzili tej nocy samotnie. Pułkownik tylko zahaczył o swoje lokum, by odebrać wiadomości, wziąć ubranie na zmianę i zanim wybiła jedenasta, już parkował za domem swojej ukochanej.

Otworzył własnym kluczem (wszyscy członkowie SG-1 posiadali zapasowe kopie do ich domów- tak na wszelki wypadek) i już po chwili trzymał ją w ramionach. Nie sposób opisać, jak ci dwoje cieszyli się, że nareszcie są sami. W każdym bądź razie, „świętowali" tę okazję baaardzo długo.

Następnego dnia, wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie.

Wszelkie akcje zostały zawieszone, kiedy SG-13, robiące rekonesans na P3X-666, nadziało się na sondę zwiadowczą Goa'uld. Zniszczyli urządzenie, ale nie wcześniej, niż nadało ono alert do pasożytów. Wtedy się zaczęło…

Wężogłowi przypuścili atak na trzynastkę, raniąc jednego z ludzi pułkownika Dixona, Simona Wells'a. Aby umożliwić im wycofanie z planety, Hammond, w trybie natychmiastowym, zarządził misję ratunkową, w której miała wziąć udział jego flagowa ekipa, osłaniająca dr Fraiser, oraz kilka innych drużyn.

Gdy przybyli na planetę, walki już trwały, a oddziały Jaffa przypuściły zmasowany atak na osłabionych Tau'ri. Wokół słychać było odgłosy pocisków z P-90 oraz lanc energetycznych Jaffa, a także krzyki żołnierzy obu stron. Bitwa była zajadła. Dr Fraiser natychmiast skierowała się do ciężko rannego Wells'a, próbując ustabilizować go na tyle, by można go było bezpiecznie przetransportować na Ziemię. Daniel trzymał się blisko niej, zapewniając jej zaporę ogniową, podczas gdy reszta SG-1 wspierała pozostałe jednostki odpierające siły nieprzyjaciela.

- Długo jeszcze, doktorku?- krzyknął z oddali Jack, kątem oka zerkając na Janet.

- Staram się jak mogę, pułkowniku!- odpowiedziała równie głośno.

- To staraj się szybciej, doc, bo właśnie pojawiło się więcej węży!- zawołał z sarkazmem.

- Będę szybsza, jak nikt nie będzie mi przeszkadzał!- warknęła pod nosem, skupiając się na pacjencie.

- Zostaw mnie, doktorze. Nie warto…- jęknął półprzytomnie wijący się z bólu żołnierz.- Powiedzcie mojej żonie, że ją kochałem… Niech opowie o mnie naszemu maluchowi…- dodał z rezygnacją.

- Po pierwsze...- zdecydowanie sprzeciwiła się lekarka.- O tym, czy warto, decyduję ja, Airman* i jeśli mam tu coś do powiedzenia, to za cholerę nie pozwolę wam umrzeć, żołnierzu! Po drugie, sami powiecie żonie, że ją kochacie, gdy wrócicie do domu. Chcecie chyba być przy porodzie, co?- uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Tak, jest, ma'am!- wymamrotał ciężko.

- To postanowione!- stwierdziła Janet.- Teraz przygotujcie się do podroży, Wells. Niedługo będziemy bezpieczni…

Podczas gdy Fraiser starała się utrzymać Simona przy życiu, reszta walczyła zawzięcie z nowym korpusem Jaffa, który zjawił się w blasku pierścieni transportowych. Do licha! Wężogłowi musieli mieć na orbicie co najmniej transportowiec, jeśli nie Ha'Tak, sądząc po tym, że pojawiły się również Szybowce Śmierci.

- Szybciej, doktorze!- krzyczał pułkownik.

- Już prawie!- odparła.- Jeszcze tylko…

- Jaaaack!- rozległ się przerażający krzyk Sam, kiedy ładunek z lancy trafił go w sam tors.

- Jasna cholera!- krzyknął Daniel, w tym samym czasie rzucając się na lekarkę, gdy inny Jaffa skierował na nią swoją broń.

- Niech ktoś mi pomoże…- łkała przerażona Samantha, trzymając w objęciach bezwładne ciało ukochanego.- Niech ktoś mi pomoże. Nie mogę go stracić, nie mogę…

Od tego momentu, wszystko zasnuła mgła.

TBC

* * *

* Nie znalazłam sensownego i ładnie brzmiącego tłumaczenia dla tego określenia amerykańskiego żołnierza Sił Powietrznych, więc użyłam oryginału.


	22. Chapter 22

Wiem, że długo się nie odzywałam, ale pracuję do późna i nie mam teraz czasu na pisanie. Znalazłam jednak wolną chwilkę i naskrobałam kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest zły.

Pozdrawiam i życzę miłej lektury!

fanka

* * *

22.

Nie bardzo pamiętała, jak znaleźli się znowu w SGC. Jedyne, czego była w pełni świadoma, to chłodna ręka Jacka, której nie puszczała przez całą drogę podczas ewakuacji, kiedy biegła przy jego noszach.

- _Nie zostawiaj mnie, Jack. Nie zostawiaj!_- błagała w myślach.

Nie obchodziło jej nic innego, tylko on, tylko jego życie. Nie widziała nikogo, poza nim…

Lekarze już czekali przy rampie, gdy pierwsza grupa przekroczyła lśniącą taflę tunelu czasoprzestrzennego. Ktoś zajął się nieprzytomnym pułkownikiem, ktoś inny delikatnie odsunął ją od noszy, kiedy ratownicy przekazywali go grupie reanimacyjnej, a jeszcze ktoś inny wziął od niej broń i wyprowadził z pomieszczenia, które powoli zaczęło zapełniać się powracającymi żołnierzami. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że to był Teal'c.

- Major Carter…- powiedział cicho.- Być może dobrze byłoby, gdybyśmy skorzystali z kąpieli w czasie, gdy medycy zajmują się O'Neillem?- zasugerował.- Dzięki temu, będziemy mogli szybciej zameldować się u generała, a resztę czasu poświęcić na czuwaniu przy łóżku pułkownika.- dodał szybko widząc, że zamierzała zaprotestować. Gdyby to od niej zależało, od ręki zaczęłaby koczować przed salą operacyjną i Jaffa dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, tak jak wiedział, że to nie przyniosłoby nic dobrego jego młodej, zrozpaczonej przyjaciółce.

Nie odpowiedziała słowem, ale też nie odmówiła. Niczym marionetka, dała się mu poprowadzić do ich osobistej szatni, gdzie mechanicznie się rozebrała i poszła pod natrysk, by zmyć z siebie bród i krew ukochanego mężczyzny, pokrywającą również sporą część jej BDU. Potem równie mechanicznie się wytarła i przebrała w świeży mundur, po czym usiadła ciężko na ławeczce w szatni, czekając, aż jej wojowniczy kompan skończy swój prysznic i się ubierze. Westchnąwszy ciężko, oparła łokcie o nogi i schowała twarz w dłoniach, za wszelką cenę próbując powstrzymać łzy, bo przecież „Carterowie nie płaczą", jak zawsze mawiał jej ojciec. Na niewiele jej się to jednak zdało, bo słone krople przedzierały się pomiędzy jej palcami, dumnie podkreślając jej słabość. Była patetyczna.

- Płacz nie jest oznaką wstydu, major Carter, Samantha…- usłyszała głos ciemnoskórego kosmity, który bezbłędnie ją rozszyfrował.- Daniel Jackson powiedział mi kiedyś, że ten, kto płacze nad drugim człowiekiem, ma serce na właściwym miejscu. O'Neill jest naszym przyjacielem, bratem, którego nie miałem i gorąco boleję nad jego bólem.- mówił.- Musimy jednak pamiętać, że to wielki, silny wojownik, który nigdy się nie poddaje i zawsze walczy do końca. Tak będzie również w tym przypadku, szczególnie, że teraz ma ważny powód, by żyć.- dokończył, patrząc na nią znacząco.

Wiedziała, do czego zmierzał jej zwykle oszczędny w słowach kompan. Teal'c był niezwykle spostrzegawczy, choć nigdy nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Wiedziała jednak, że ją przejrzał, że przejrzał istotę jej bólu, jej strachu i z właściwym sobie taktem dał jej wsparcie, jakiego teraz potrzebowała, zwłaszcza, że Daniela nie było obok.

- Nie możemy, nie mogę go stracić, Teal'c…- wyznała wreszcie otwarcie.

- I nie stracisz, Samantho.- powiedział łagodnie, po raz kolejny używając tylko jej imienia, co było dla niej szczególnie znaczące i miłe.- Nikt z nas nie straci O'Neilla. Nie ma takiej opcji, jakby powiedział nasz przyjaciel.- dodał.

Boże… Miała nadzieję, modliła się, by miał rację. Gdyby Jack odszedł, straciłaby wszystko…

- Wracajmy.- powiedziała wreszcie.- Może są już jakieś wieści.

- Istotnie. Powinniśmy powrócić i czuwać.- przytaknął Jaffa i oboje podnieśli się z ławki.

- Teal'c?- raz jeszcze spojrzała na niego Sam.

- Tak, major Carter?- spytał uprzejmie.

- Dziękuję.- powiedziała cicho, ściskając go lekko.- Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła.

- Od tego jest rodzina, czyż nie, Samantho?- uśmiechnął się lekko, oddając uścisk.

- Yeah…- przyznała, ocierając łzy płynące z oczu i uśmiechając się blado.- Między innymi…

Kilka minut później, oboje meldowali się u Hammonda, zwięźle opisując wydarzenia na P3X-666.

- Co z innymi, panie generale?- zapytała blondynka, gdy George przyjął ich raport.- Nie widzę nigdzie Daniela.- dodała podejrzliwie.

- Doktor Jackson jest w izbie chorych, major Carter.- odparł powoli generał.

- Co? Dlaczego?- zawołała przestraszona Sam, bojąc się, że straci nie jednego, ale dwóch ważnych mężczyzn w jej życiu.- Co z nim?- dopytywała się.

- Doktor Jackson otrzymał postrzał z lancy.- poinformował ją szef bazy.- Ładunek trafił go w bark, kiedy doktor próbował osłonić major Fraiser. Gdyby nie on, już by nie żyła…- dodał.

- Bardzo poważnie?- zapytała blondynka.

- Dość, ale rana nie zagraża jego życiu, jak zapewniła mnie doktor Fraiser. On i Wells się wyliżą.- powiedział.

- A pułkownik O'Neill? Czy coś już wiadomo?- zapytała jeszcze.

- Nadal nad nim pracują.- odparł.- Jego urazy były obszerne, ale znacie naszych lekarzy i samego pułkownika. Będą walczyć, Jack będzie walczyć. To cholernie silny chłop i bardziej uparty niż muł!- dodał z tym swoim teksaskim humorem, próbując tym samym nieco rozjaśnić samopoczucie połowy SG-1.- Jeśli ktokolwiek przeżyje bezpośrednie uderzenie z lancy energetycznej, to właśnie on.

- W istocie.- przytaknął Jaffa.- Czy to już wszystko, generale Hammond?- zapytał po chwili.- Major Carter i ja, chcielibyśmy udać się do izby chorych.- wyjaśnił.

- Na razie, tak. Szczegóły przedstawicie w swoich pisemnych raportach, kiedy sytuacja się uspokoi. Tymczasem, jesteście wolni.- stwierdził swoim generalskim głosem i Sam stanęła na baczność.

- Tak jest, sir! Dziękujemy, sir!- powiedziała, salutując.

Hammond oddał salut i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Będzie dobrze, majorze…- zapewnił jeszcze.- SG-1 wychodziło już z gorszych tarapatów, a nikt lepiej od Jacka nie wie, jak oszukać śmierć.

Samantha uśmiechnęła się blado i skinęła głową.

- Tak, panie generale.- przyznała cicho.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że pułkownik Jonathan O'Neill już wiele razy otarł się o śmierć, a nawet niejednokrotnie jej doświadczył dzięki „uprzejmości" Ba'ala i zawsze wychodził z tego obronną ręką. Sam jednak modliła się, by jego niezwykłe szczęście się nie wyczerpało. Nie sądziła, aby mogła się podnieść, gdyby tym razem do niej nie powrócił. Jack był częścią niej, jej sercem. Gdyby umarł, ona umarłaby razem z nim, bo przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że nie można żyć bez serca, prawda?

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:**_ _No i wreszcie znalazłam chwilkę, by dodać kolejny rozdział. Wiem, że nie robię tego często, ale zwyczajnie brak mi czasu, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość tych, którzy zechcieli czytać moje opowiadania. Tak czy inaczej, liczę, iż ten kawałek również się spodoba._

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie!_

_fanka_

_P.S. **Carterdream..**. Ostatnio mnie o coś zapytałaś i dziś otrzymasz odpowiedź na to pytanie, imienniczko! Mam nadzieję, że będziesz zadowolona!_

_Ściskam!_

_Asia_

* * *

23.

Nienawidziła tego. Tego czekania, niepewności. Co z tego, że Daniel był już bezpieczny, skoro Jack nadal walczył o swoje życie? Na dodatek, Janet od wieków nie wyściubiła nosa z bloku operacyjnego, a pielęgniarki „nic nie wiedziały". Z drugiej strony, może to i dobrze. W końcu, brak wiadomości, to dobra wiadomość, prawda? Skoro nikt nic nie mówi, to znaczy, że walczą, że Jack nadal walczy, a tym samym, żyje…

Oczywiście, to nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal się denerwowała i wydeptywała dziurę w linoleum szpitalika Janet. Nie mogła po prostu usiąść i siedzieć. To było ponad jej siły. Zamiast tego, niespokojnie krążyła po korytarzu szpitalnego skrzydła, raz po raz przeciągając dłonią po swoich krótkich, jasnych włosach, albo nerwowo wygładzając przód swojego nienagannego BDU i stanowczo odmawiając każdemu, kto ośmielił się zaproponować, by chociaż na chwilę usiadła. Nie jadła też, ani nie piła, chociaż Daniel, który wymknął się cichaczem ze swojego pokoju, nadal w swoim szpitalnym ubraniu i temblaku, na które jakoś zarzucił szlafrok, zaproponował jej kawę, którą „skubnął" z gabinetu Janet.

Słysząc, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel jest w stanie krytycznym, Jackson od razu chciał opuścić izolatkę, w której leżał, ale pielęgniarki mu nie pozwoliły. Wykorzystał więc moment, gdy straciły czujność i zbiegł ze swojego „sterylnego więzienia", by wesprzeć resztę swojej rodziny, o której wiedział, że będzie czekać pod blokiem operacyjnym. Nie obchodziło go, że był słaby, że jego bark bolał jak cholera (nawet mimo pigułek, jakimi go nafaszerowali.- _Przeklęte badyle Goa'uld!_- myślał.). Niedogodności nie miały znaczenia, gdy chodziło o SG-1. Tak wiele razy znajdowali się już w podobnej sytuacji, że był to naturalny stan rzeczy. Ci, którzy byli w dobrym stanie, zawsze czekali na tych ciężej rannych, dopóki nie było wiadomo, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, a nawet wbrew rozkazom, potrafili przesiedzieć przy swoich łóżkach całe noce, z Jackiem na czele. Tacy już po prostu byli…

- Sam, odpocznij chwilę, zjedz coś, proszę!- nalegał archeolog, martwiąc się bladością przyjaciółki. Nie wyglądała najlepiej. Właściwie, zauważył to tuż po powrocie, ale wtedy po prostu pomyślał, że jest przemęczona, przepracowana. Jack zawsze powtarzał, że brała na siebie zbyt dużo. Teraz do tego przemęczenia doszedł też ogromny stres i Daniel zastanawiał się, kiedy wreszcie jej ciało odmówi jej posłuszeństwa. Nikt nie był niezniszczalny, nawet major doktor Samantha Carter- kobieta, która wysadziła słońce.

- Nie mogę, Danny. Nie chcę.- odpowiedziała zmizerowanym głosem, nie odrywając oczu od drzwi bloku.- To trwa już tak długo…- dodała cicho.

- Wiem, Sam, ale nie możesz się tak zaniedbywać.- powiedział miękko doktor.- Pomyśl, co by na to powiedział Jack? Huh? Myślisz, że byłby zadowolony, gdyby wiedział, że nie jadłaś, ani nie piłaś, odkąd wróciliśmy z planety?- spytał.

- Daniel Jackson ma rację, major Carter.- wtrącił się Teal'c.- Takim zachowaniem można sobie zaszkodzić. O'Neill z pewnością…

- Dobrze się czuję, chłopaki!- prychnęła już nieco zirytowana ich pozą „matki-kwoki". Czy naprawdę nie rozumieli?- Dobrze się…

Nie dokończyła. Nie zdążyła. W środku zdania, nagle poczuła zawroty głowy, a potem ogarnęła ją ciemność…

Nawet nie poczuła, jak potężny Jaffa chwyta jej osłabione, wątłe ciało, nim to dotknęło zimnej podłogi korytarza, a potem niesie ją do izby przyjęć, z krzyczącym o pomoc z Danielem, depczącym im po piętach.

Obudziła się czterdzieści minut później i pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to ciepłe oczy swojej drogiej przyjaciółki, pochylającej się nad jej łóżkiem.

- Janet…- wyszeptała.- Co z nim?- spytała, zupełnie nie przejmując się swoim stanem. Nie obchodziło jej nic oprócz tego, by dowiedzieć się, czy mężczyzna, którego kochała ponad wszystko, nadal żyje.

Doktor Fraiser nie była _zbytnio_ zdziwiona. Od dawna wiedziała (któż mógłby zapomnieć ten przeklęty test Tok'ra?), że Sam i pułkownik, żywią do siebie głębokie uczucie. Spodziewała się tego pytania i na szczęście, miała gotową odpowiedź.

- Przetrzymał operację.- odparła z uśmiechem.- Dwa razy było z nim krucho, ale z jakiegoś powodu się nie poddał. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś tak walczył o życie. Musi go tu trzymać coś bardzo ważnego!- dodała szeptem i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.

Jako oficer, miała obowiązek zgłosić to „niestosowne" zainteresowanie pomiędzy Sam, a jej dowódcą, jednak, do licha, ci dwoje, właściwie wszyscy tutaj, poświęcili już tak wiele i niech ją diabli wezmą, jeśli narazi ich kariery w ten sposób. Nie sprzedaje się przyjaciół. Za żadną cenę…

- Dzięki Bogu!- westchnęła blondynka i dodała:- Co teraz?

- Czekamy.- odpowiedziała spokojnie Janet.- Następne godziny będą krytyczne. Jeśli przetrzyma kolejne 24, będzie można śmiało stwierdzić, że zagrożenie minęło.

- Mogę go zobaczyć?- spytała błagalnie.

- Niedługo. Najpierw musimy porozmawiać, Sam.- już poważniejszym głosem dodała lekarka.

- O czym? Czegoś mi nie powiedziałaś o stanie pułkownika?- zapytała przestraszona.

- Nie o jego stanie musimy pomówić, skarbie, lecz o twoim.- stwierdziła lekarka, upewniwszy się, że są w izbie chorych same (Teal'c stał „na warcie" obok izolatki Jacka, a Daniel został zmuszony do powrotu do własnego łóżka szpitalnego, ale nadal pozostawała kwestia personelu).

- Moim?- zdziwiła się major Carter.- Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu jestem zmęczona i tyle.

- Obawiam się, że nie masz racji, Sam.- powiedziała Janet.

- O czym ty mówisz? Co mi jest? Jestem chora, czy co?- zapytała zaraz Samantha. Nie mogła się teraz rozchorować, nie teraz. Jack jej potrzebował. Musiała być zdrowa. Dla niego!

- Spokojnie, Sam!- uspokajająco powiedziała Fraiser.- Pomijając stres oraz przemęczenie, nie dolega ci nic, co nie ustąpiłoby za parę miesięcy…- dodała, spoglądając na blondynkę znacząco.

- Huh?- jęknęła major, pełnym konfuzji głosem.- Nie rozumiem. O czym ty mówisz, Janet?

- To proste, kochanie…- odparła lekarka.- Jesteś w ciąży.

- W… w ciąży?- wymamrotała totalnie zaszokowana Samantha.

- Uhm. Jak dalece, to ustalę dokładnie po wykonaniu USG, ale na razie…- uśmiechnęła się ciepło Janet.- Gratuluję, Sam. Będziesz mamą!- dorzuciła.

- Holy Hannah!- wyszeptała.- _Dziecko. Jack i ja, będziemy mieli dziecko…-_ przyszło jej do głowy.

To zmieniało wszystko. Ich dziecko zmieniało wszystko. Cokolwiek wcześniej planowali, ten mały cud pod jej sercem wywrócił to do góry nogami. Nagle jej kariera przestała mieć dla niej znaczenie. To, co nosiła w sobie, było tysiąc razy cenniejsze i już wiedziała, co musi zrobić. Najpierw jednak, powie _jemu_. Jack będzie pierwszym, który dowie się, że zostanie ojcem. Potem, niech się dzieje, co chce…

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**_ Dzięki, dziewczyny, za odpowiedzi! Cieszę się, że rozwój wypadków Was zadowala. Mam nadzieję, że nie stracicie entuzjazmu, czytając kolejne fragmenty!;)_

_Pozdrawiam!_

_fanka _

* * *

24.

Korciło ją, by zapytać o ojca dziecka najlepszej przyjaciółki, ale wiedziała, że to niebezpieczny i grząski grunt. Podejrzewała, kto nim jest. Sam nie była dziewczyną, która godzi się na jednonocne numerki z przypadkowymi facetami. Owszem, sypiała mężczyznami, ale tylko tymi, z którymi pozostawała w związku, a skoro Janet wiedziała, że blondynka od DŁUŻSZEGO czasu z nikim nie była, a jej uczucia względem pułkownika były oczywiste, rozwiązanie nasuwało się samo. Naturalnie, należałoby je jeszcze potwierdzić, ale gdyby to zrobiła, byłaby katastrofa. O ile akta medyczne jej pacjentów były z zasady tajne, to wgląd do nich miał szef bazy. Gdyby generał Hammond odkrył, że dwoje jego najlepszych oficerów uwikłało się w związek, który zaowocował ciążą, nie obyłoby się bez sądu wojskowego. Nieważne, że rzeczeni oficerowie byli jego ulubieńcami i przyjaciółmi. Mimo całej sympatii, jaką ich darzył, George Hammond nadal pozostawał oficerem USAF i miał swoich przełożonych. Musiałby to zgłosić, a przy tej ilości wrogów, jaką Jack i Sam nagromadzili przez lata wśród innych, mniej wyrozumiałych dowódców i NID…

Nie, nie mogła i nie zamierzała pytać.

- Powinnaś się teraz oszczędzać, Sam. Stres nie służy ani tobie, ani dziecku. Tak samo zmęczenie. Musisz też zacząć regularnie i różnorodnie jadać…- pouczała podekscytowaną blondynkę.- Jesteś zbyt szczupła i masz lekką anemię, którą się zresztą zajmiemy. Jeśli będziesz przestrzegać zaleceń i brać witaminy, powinno być ok. Naturalnie, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że z racji ciąży i obecności naquadah w twojej krwi, będziesz musiała zawiesić podróże przez Wrota? Nie wiemy, jak mogłoby to wpłynąć na twojego maluszka. W sumie, to i tak niewiarygodne, że w ogóle zaszłaś w ciążę. Myślałam, że po Jolinar i wszystkim, co przeszłaś, to raczej nie będzie możliwe.- dokończyła lekarka.

- Ja też, Janet.- przyznała jasnowłosa major.- I dlatego zamierzam zrobić wszystko, by nie tylko donosić to dziecko, ale też zapewnić mu zdrową i żywą mamę.

- I tak powinno być, skarbie!- uśmiechnęła się ciepło dr Fraiser.- Po wszystkim, możesz wrócić do SG-1 i dalej zwiedzać galaktykę, ale na ten moment…

- Nie zrobię tego, Janet.- odparła cicho jej przyjaciółka.- Nie wrócę do SG-1.- dodała w odpowiedzi na zdezorientowane spojrzenie szefowej personelu medycznego.

- Przepraszam?- zdumiała się rudawa kobieta.- Co ty mówisz, Sam? Jak to, nie wrócisz do SG-1? Chcesz się przenieść do innej grupy?- spytała niepewnie.

- Nie.- zaprzeczyła blondynka.- Ja odchodzę…

-x-

Od wielu godzin siedziała przy jego łóżku w towarzystwie milczącego Jaffa, który czekał na przebudzenie przyjaciela, pogrążony w kel' no'reem. Samanthcie nie przeszkadzała ta cisza w pokoju pułkownika, ani milczenie Teal'ca. Miała czas, by przemyśleć swoją sytuację i kolejne posunięcia. Myśl, że będzie matką, że w jej brzuchu rozwija się nowe życie, będące częścią niej i Jacka, sprawiała, że niestraszne jej były konsekwencje tamtej nocy miłości na Bellos. Jeszcze do niedawna nawet nie marzyła, że ją i pułkownika połączy podobna bliskość, przynajmniej nie dopóki służą w Siłach Powietrznych. Tymczasem, nie tylko byli zakochani, nie tylko skonsumowali swoją miłość (choć nadal nie bardzo pamiętała szczegóły pierwszego razu. Rany! Ale ten bimber musiał być mocny!), ale na dodatek, zostaną rodzicami. To dziecko złączy ich na wieczność. Czy komuś się to podoba, czy nie, będą rodziną.

- _Już jesteśmy rodziną…_- pomyślała szczęśliwa.- _Ja, Jack i nasze dziecko…_

- Powinnaś odpocząć, Sam.- odezwał się za jej plecami Daniel, który znów wymknął się z pokoju.- Wyglądasz na padniętą. Zjedz coś i prześpij się trochę, zanim zemdlejesz po raz drugi.

- Ale…- próbowała zaprotestować, bo prawdę mówiąc, pod wpływem endorfin nadal krążących w jej żyłach po otrzymaniu ostatnich wieści, nie czuła się zmęczona, chociaż zapewne tak mogła wyglądać.

- Daniel Jackson ma rację, major Carter.- wtrącił się ich ciemnoskóry kompan.- Posiłek i odpoczynek byłyby wskazane, zwłaszcza, że doktor Fraiser zapewniała, że O'Neill nie obudzi się jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Nic dobrego nie wyniknie z faktu, że zaniedbałaś swoje zdrowie, Samantho.- dodał tonem starszego, zatroskanego brata.- Idź i wzmocnij się. Ja pozostanę u boku O'Neilla i będę czuwał.

Była rozdarta. Wiedziała, że mają rację, ale chciała przy nim być na wypadek, gdyby obudził się wcześniej. Musiała mu przecież powiedzieć… Z drugiej strony, musiała też myśleć o dziecku. Faktem było, że już trzy razy, w ciągu paru dni, zemdlała i to zapewne z powodu wspomnianej przez Janet anemii. Musiała jeść, by zachować siły nie tylko dla siebie, ale i tego brzdąca. Nie mogła pozwolić, by coś stało się temu dziecku. Jack nie przeżyłby utraty kolejnego. Śmierć Charlie'ego omal go nie zabiła i Sam poprzysięgła, że mężczyzna, którego kochała, nigdy więcej nie zazna podobnego bólu. Nigdy więcej.

- Ok. Pójdę.- odparła.- Ale jeśli coś się zmieni, jeśli pułkownik się obudzi, chcę o tym wiedzieć. Nieważne, która byłaby godzina!- dodała stanowczo.

- Masz na to moje słowo, Samantho Carter.- przytaknął Teal'c.- Osobiście poinformuję cię, kiedy O'Neill odzyska przytomność.- zapewnił.

- Dziękuję, T., Daniel.- uśmiechnęła się lekko.- Będę w stołówce, a potem odpocznę w mojej kwaterze. Wrócę niedługo.- dorzuciła wstając i obrzucając ukochanego tęsknym spojrzeniem.- _Nie waż się mnie, nas zostawiać, Jack, inaczej pójdę za tobą do piekła i zaciągnę cię tu z powrotem!_- pomyślała.- _Kocham cię. Oboje cię kochamy. Wróć do nas, proszę…_

Wychodząc z izolatki pułkownika, po raz pierwszy od wyruszenia na misję, poczuła głód i nieprzepartą chęć na ciasto.

- _Masz to po tatusiu, co?_- uśmiechnęła się, w duszy zwracając się do swojego dziecka.- _Ciekawe, jakie będziesz? Wiem już, że bardzo mądre, zważywszy na fakt, że twoi rodzice to certyfikowani naukowcy..._- Na samą myśl o Jacku- naukowcu, chciało jej się śmiać. Był chyba jedynym „jajogłowym", który wstydzi się swojej inteligencji!- _Pytanie tylko, jak będziesz wyglądać? Czy będziesz miało moje, czy jego oczy? Czy twoje włosy będą jasne, czy może raczej podobne do ojcowskich? Będziesz dziewczynką, czy chłopcem?-_ rozmyślała. Nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby ta kruszynka odziedziczyła oczy Jacka. Kochała ten kolor…

- _Holy Hannah!_- przyszło jej nagle do głowy.- _A może ty będziesz jak Shifu- dzieckiem Harcesis? W końcu, ja byłam gospodarzem Jolinar, a twój tata był połączony z Kananem. Czy odziedziczysz wiedzę obojga, jak z pewnością odziedziczysz mój marker i gen Starożytnych Jacka? Mam nadzieję, że nie. Żadne dziecko nie powinno być aż tak naznaczone. To wielka odpowiedzialność i jeszcze większe ryzyko. Jednak, niezależnie od wszystkiego, wiedz, że będziesz bardzo kochane prze tatę i przeze mnie. Żadne z nas nie pozwoli, by coś ci się stało. Jesteś dla nas bardzo niezwykłą dziecinką nie dlatego, że najprawdopodobniej będziesz wybitnie zaawansowane genetycznie i zapewne genialne, ale dlatego, że jesteś częścią nas, naszym małym cudem. Cokolwiek się stanie, nigdy nie przestaniemy cię kochać…_- pomyślała ciepło, podświadomie dotykając swojego brzucha.- _Nigdy._

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** _Czas na następny fragment. Oby się spodobał. _

_Chcę dodać, że powoli zbliżamy się do finału tej historii. Jeszcze tylko trzy rozdziały i finito..._

* * *

25.

Musiała przyznać, że posiłek i odpoczynek dobrze jej zrobił. Znowu nabrała energii i była gotowa czuwać przy łóżku ojca swego dziecka.

To zabawne, ale gdyby nie to omdlenie i badanie krwi, zrobione przez Janet, w życiu nie pomyślałaby, że jest w ciąży. Czy nie powinna mieć wrażliwszych piersi, częściej biegać siusiu, albo odczuwać już porannych mdłości? Przecież inne kobiety na jej miejscu, zwracają dalej niż widzą, ona, tymczasem, NIC. Fakt, czuła się ostatnio nieco bardziej przemęczona, ale zwaliła to na karb nieustannego zapracowania. Jedynym podejrzliwym objawem, który zresztą przegapiła (albo, jak kto woli- zignorowała), była ta straszliwe dojmująca ochota na steki i ciasto. Nie to, by wcześniej ich nie jadała. Steki lubiła zawsze, lecz nie w tych ilościach. Co do słodyczy, od zarania preferowała galaretkę nad wszystko inne i już samo to, że ostatnio łaknęła placka dyniowego, czy czekoladowego Brownie, powinno ją zastanowić.

- Ależ ty jesteś spostrzegawcza, Carter!- zażartowała sama z siebie, gdy w łazience swojej kwatery czesała włosy przed powrotem do skrzydła szpitalnego. Uśmiechając się idiotycznie do swego odbicia w lustrze, znów położyła dłoń tam, gdzie rosło jej dziecko.- Może nie byłeś planowane…- wymruczała miękko, masując delikatnie swój brzuch.-… i mamusia z tatusiem będą mieli od cholery kłopotów, gdy obwieszczą twoje istnienie, ale musisz wiedzieć, fasolko, że jesteś bardzo chciane.- zapewniła maleńką istotkę pod jej sercem.- Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż tatuś i mamusia pozwolą cię skrzywdzić!- stwierdziła stanowczo, a potem dodała ciepło.- To jak? Idziemy przedstawić się tatusiowi? Może już nie śpi? Jeśli jeszcze się nie obudził, poczekamy sobie na niego z wujkiem T, ok?- spytała z uśmiechem.

Oczywiście, nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi, ale przyjemnie było rozmawiać ze swoim dzieckiem nawet, jeśli nie miało ono jeszcze wykształconych uszu. Bardzo przyjemnie.

W drodze po izolatki Jacka, raz jeszcze zahaczyła o stołówkę, gdzie przegryzła to i owo, i postarała się o dwie kawy oraz lekką herbatę z miodem dla siebie (już wcześniej postanowiła, że ze względu na ciążę, ograniczy spożycie kofeiny), po czym, już prosto jak strzała, pomknęła na poziom medyczny.

- Jakieś zmiany?- zapytała zaraz, gdy przekroczyła próg izolatki.

- O'Neill nadal nie odzyskał przytomności…- odparł powoli Teal'c, biorąc od niej kubek i kiwając głową z wdzięcznością.-… ale doktor Fraiser, która była tu dwadzieścia minut temu, powiedziała, że to powinno się wkrótce zmienić.

- Yeah.- przytaknął Daniel, który również przyjął dymiącą porcję swego ukochanego napoju.- Janet mówiła, że znieczulenie niedługo zacznie odpuszczać. Mówiła też, że parametry życiowe Jacka są w normie i że to dobry znak, zważywszy na ogrom uszkodzeń.

- Chwała Bogu!- westchnęła Sam, siadając obok łóżka, na którym leżał jej uwielbiany pułkownik.- A tak swoją drogą, Daniel…- dodała.- Jakim cudem Janet nie wykopała cię z powrotem do twojego pokoju?- spytała z pobłażliwym uśmiechem i archeolog się zaczerwienił.

- Myślę, że to ma coś wspólnego z tym, co Tau'ri określają jako „oczy małego psa".- odpowiedział za niego nieco rozbawiony Jaffa.

- Chyba miałeś na myśli „szczenięce oczy", Teal'c?- uśmiechnęła się blondynka.

- Istotnie. Dziękuję major, Carter.- przytaknął.

- Nie ma problemu.- odparła i spojrzała z humorem na nadal zarumienionego archeologa-lingwistę.- A więc kolejna kobieta nie mogła oprzeć się temu spojrzeniu, Danny?- mrugnęła psotnie.- I pomyśleć, że Janet podobno jest na nie uodporniona!- dorzuciła żartobliwie.

- Jestem!- stwierdziła lekarka, wchodząc do pokoju.-... ale on nie przestawał błagać dotąd, aż już nie mogłam go słuchać, więc dla świętego spokoju pozwoliłam Danielowi spędzić tu pół godzinki, które nota bene, właśnie upłynęło.- zauważyła, znacząco patrząc na swojego pacjenta.- Sio, doktorze Jackson. Czas na wypoczynek. Nie muszę chyba przypominać, że ta rana jest wciąż świeża?- uniosła brew.

- Ale ja się dobrze czuję!- próbował jeszcze Danny, lecz bez powodzenia, bo Janet uniosła palec i wskazała mu drzwi.

- Już idę, idę!- mruknął pod nosem, kierując się do wyjścia.- Ale powiecie mi, jak Jack się obudzi, co?- spytał jeszcze, obrzucając troskliwym spojrzeniem śpiącego przyjaciela.

- Oczywiście.- zapewniła go doktorka i wzrokiem poinstruowała pielęgniarkę, by odprowadziła pacjenta wprost do jego pokoju.

Gdy Daniel zniknął w korytarzu, Janet sprawdziła odczyty na monitorach i zwróciła się do pozostałych.- Zamierzam go rozintubować, by sprawdzić, czy pułkownik będzie oddychał samodzielnie, więc jeśli chcecie wyjść, to teraz.- poinformowała Sam i jej ciemnoskórego kompana.

- Nie ma mowy!- odpowiedziała szybko blondynka.- Ja zostaję!

- Ja również, pozostanę.- stwierdził Jaffa, więc bez zbędnej zwłoki Janet w asyście drugiej pielęgniarki, usunęła z gardła oficera tkwiącą w nim rurkę.

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, czekając na reakcję mężczyzny, lecz gdy płuca Jacka podjęły pradawny rytm, odzwierciedlony jego oddechem, odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Doskonale!- wyszczerzyła się dr Fraiser.- Teraz tylko poczekamy, aż anestetyk przestanie działać i miejmy nadzieję, że pułkownik niedługo nam się ocknie. Dajcie znać, gdy to się stanie…- dodała.- Ja idę sprawdzić szwy Daniela.

- Ok.- powiedziała Samantha i chwilę potem znów zostali tylko we trójkę.

- Ja również na chwilę się oddalę, bo, jakby to ujął O'Neill, natura mnie przyzywa.- powiedział wojownik.- Powrócę niedługo.

- Nie śpiesz się, Teal'c. Ja posiedzę przy pułkowniku.- zapewniła go major Carter i Jaffa skinął głową. Moment później była już sama i dyskretnie wzięła dłoń ukochanego w swoją.

- Hej, Jack…- powiedziała cicho.- Musisz się szybko obudzić, bo mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Coś, po czym zgubisz skarpetki!- dodała wesoło.

Na jego reakcję, nie musiała czekać zbyt długo. Jakieś dziesięć minut po wyjściu Teal'ca, monitory zaczęły wskazywać przyśpieszony puls i szybszy oddech oraz akcję serca, co było znakiem, że rozpoczęło się wybudzanie. Niedługo potem, Jack wziął głębszy oddech i powoli otworzył oczy, napotykając jej błękitne, pełne ulgi i miłości spojrzenie.

- Hej, śpiochu!- uśmiechnęła się ciepło.- Dobrze spałeś?

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**_ No i obudził się nam śpiący "królewicz". Czas na dobre wieści! A może wcale nie takie dobre...?_

_Pozrawiam!_

_fanka_

* * *

26.

- Cześć, Sam.- szepnął cicho, zmęczony i obolały, lecz w jego oczach dostrzegła to pełne czułości światło, które tak dobrze znała.- Tęskniłem za tobą. Gdy dostałem, myślałem, że to już koniec i nigdy cię nie zobaczę.- wyznał.

- Ja też, Jack!- zapewniła, ściskając lekko jego dłoń. Na razie nie mogła pozwolić sobie na więcej, bo były tam, kamery.- Omal nie oszalałam z niepokoju. Kiedy upadłeś, myślałam, że dojdzie do najgorszego i że cię stracę. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie bałam…- powiedziała wzruszonym głosem.- Tak cię kocham…- szepnęła, patrząc na niego z uczuciem.

- A ja ciebie.- uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem.- Jesteś całym moim światem, Sam. Po tym wszystkim, nie chcę już zwlekać. Porozmawiam z Hammondem. Chcę być z tobą, a więc najwyższy czas iść do cywila.- dodał słabym, acz zdecydowanym tonem.

- Nie, Jack. Nie możesz!- sprzeciwiła się cicho, ale stanowczo.- Wszystko się zmieniło…

- Słucham?- spytał, a jego serce przeszedł dreszcz strachu. Czyżby się wahała, czyżby zmieniła zdanie? To prawda, że go kochała, powiedziała mu to, lecz może nie była gotowa na ten związek, na _nich_…- Co ty mówisz, Sam?- wyszeptał z paniką, którą od razu dostrzegła w jego oczach i ścisnęła jego dłoń.

- Nie, nie! Nie to!- zapewniła uspokajająco.- Po prostu, nie możesz zrezygnować. SG-1 będzie potrzebować dowódcy. Ja nie mogę nim zostać.- stwierdziła powoli.

- Co, dlaczego? O czym mówisz? Przecież uzgodniliśmy…- spytał zdezorientowany.

- To było, zanim zmieniły się okoliczności, Jack.- odparła cicho.- Zgodziliśmy się na twoją propozycję, zanim się dowiedziałam, że jestem w ciąży…- dokończyła wreszcie z delikatnym uśmiechem i rumieńcem na policzkach.

- W ciąży?- wymamrotał zdumiony.- Będę… tatą?- zapytał niepewnie.

- Yup! Najlepszym tatą na świecie.- potwierdziła i nagle ujrzała, jak jego dotąd blada twarz się rozpromienia.

- Dziecko. Będziemy mieli dziecko!- powtarzał w kółko.- Boże, jak ja cię kocham!- wypalił wreszcie, żałując, że nie może wziąć jej w ramiona i pokazać, jak bardzo.- Zrobię wszystko!- zapewnił.- Będę przy tobie, przy was, krok po kroku! Nigdy cię nie zawiodę, Sam, ani naszego malucha!

- Wiem, Jack. Nie wątpiłam w to ani na chwilę.- uśmiechnęła się.- Teraz już rozumiesz, czemu musimy sięgnąć po plan A? Moje, nasze dziecko, jest ważniejsze od mojej kariery. Nie chcę, by przeszło przez to, co ja. Będzie miało żywą i zdrową matkę, Jack. Tak postanowiłam. Poza tym, będąc w ciąży i tak nie będę mogła wykonywać obowiązków żołnierza. Zero przechodzenia przez Wrota i co ważniejsze, zero misji, tak więc sprawa rozwiązała się sama. Ty zostaniesz w mundurze, a ja pójdę do cywila. Jak sam powiedziałeś, w SGC zawsze znajdzie się miejsce dla kolejnego naukowca z doświadczeniem, a przy okazji, twój sekret pozostanie bezpieczny.- na jego pytające spojrzenie, dodała:- Nikt się nie dowie, że pewien pułkownik uczulony na „jajogłowych", sam jest jednym z nich!- mrugnęła.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś genialna, Carter!- wyszczerzył się O'Neill.

- Skoro pan tak mówi, sir…- mrugnęła i po chwili oboje usłyszeli, jak drzwi pokoju się otwierają.

- O'Neill…- odezwał się Teal'c.- Raduję się widząc, że wróciła ci przytomność, mój bracie. Troskaliśmy się o ciebie.- powiedział Jaffa.

- Dzięki, T.- odparł wyszczerzony pułkownik.- I ja cieszę się, że cię widzę. Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze będzie mi to dane.- przyznał, gdy wojownik lekko ścisnął jego ramię na przywitanie.

Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna tylko skinął głową.

- Udam się teraz , by powiadomić doktor Fraiser i Daniela Jacksona o twym przebudzeniu, przyjacielu.- poinformował ich.- Oboje niecierpliwie wypatrywali tej chwili.

- Ach! Doktorek i jej wielkie igły!- westchnął Jack.- Już się nie mogę doczekać!- dodał z żartobliwym sarkazmem i Sam przewróciła oczami.- A tak w ogóle, to gdzie Danny-boy?- zapytał jeszcze.

- Daniel Jackson odpoczywa w sąsiednim pokoju.- powiedział Teal'c.

- Huh? Dlaczego?- zdziwił się pułkownik.

- Daniel dostał z lancy, gdy próbował osłonić Janet.- wyjaśniła Samantha.- Na szczęście, jego obrażenia ograniczyły się do barku. Gdyby nie on, Janet już by nie żyła.- dodała z melancholią.

- Kurcze!- odparł z humorem pułkownik.- Robi nam się z niego regularny bohater!- mrugnął z wysiłkiem, choć tak naprawdę zmartwił się wieściami o stanie swego młodego przyjaciela. Na szczęście, Daniel znów umknął Kostusze i to było najważniejsze.

- W istocie.- półgębkiem uśmiechnął się Jaffa.- Stał się zaradnym wojownikiem.

- I księciem w lśniącej zbroi dla Janet.- dorzuciła psotnie, Sam.

- Co ty powiesz, Carter?- przekornie spytał pułkownik, zanim znów zostali tylko we dwójkę.

Zaraz po wyjściu Teal'ca, Jack znów skupił się na ukochanej. Był potwornie zmęczony, ale po prostu nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Ta kobieta była nie tylko miłością jego życia, partnerką w boju i kochanką, ale teraz również matką jego dziecka. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Nie przypuszczał, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie ojcem, a zwłaszcza, że będzie ojcem _jej_ dziecka. To był cud sam w sobie i zamierzał go cenić po kres swego życia.

- Jesteś piękna, mamusiu…- szepnął z czułością.

- A ty, zmęczony, tatusiu.- odparła z uśmiechem.- Powinieneś odpocząć, Jack.

- Tylko, jeśli przy mnie zostaniesz, Sam.- powiedział, ziewając.

- Nigdzie się nie wybieram.- odpowiedziała blondynka, gładząc wierzch jego dłoni.- Utknąłeś przy mnie na dobre, pułkowniku.- dodała ciepło.

- I za nic nie chciałbym inaczej.- padło z jego ust.- Damy sobie radę, Sam.- dorzucił.- Cokolwiek się jeszcze zdarzy, damy radę, bo jesteśmy razem.

- Na zawsze.- usłyszał jej wzruszony głos.

- Na zawsze.- powtórzył za nią, a potem psotnie dodał:- Pić mi się chce.

- Podam ci wody.- wstała zaraz, chwytając dzbanek.

- Do licha!- mruknął wesoło.- A myślałem, że masz tu gdzieś Guinness'a, Carter.

- Po moim trupie, pułkowniku!- rozległo się od strony drzwi.

- Aaa… Babski Napoleon znów się rządzi.- mruknął „ponuro".

- Ja też się cieszę, że pana widzę!- zachichotała Janet i zaraz potem spytała:- Jak się pan czuje, sir?

- Jakbym dostał z lancy…

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** _Jak widać, Jack się jednak ucieszył. Czy inni będą tak samo przychylni, tego dowiecie się już wkrótce. Powoli finiszujemy! Jeszcze dwa rozdziały i koniec, ale tak to już bywa... ;)_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** _Czas na przedostatni odcinek mojej historii. Czy bohaterowie dadzą sobie radę? Oto jest pytanie..._

_P.S. Dzięki za wszystkie dotychczasowe komentarze! Bardzo doceniam fakt, że poświęciłyście swój cenny czas, by ustosunkować się do tej opowieści. THX._

_Pozdrawiam!_

_Asia_

* * *

27.

- Sir…- zaczęła, gdy weszła do gabinetu generała George'a Hammonda i zgodnie ze zwyczajem oddała dowódcy salut.

- Major Carter. Proszę, spocznij, Sam…- odparł łysy Teksańczyk, wskazując jej krzesło naprzeciw swego biurka.- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?- zapytał tonem niezbyt pasującym do jego stanowiska, za to idealnie pasującym do jej chrzestnego, którym zresztą był.

- To oficjalna wizyta, panie generale.- odparła blondynka.- Przynajmniej do momentu, gdy dam panu to.- dorzuciła, podając mu oficjalną kopertę, którą niemal natychmiast otworzył i zaczął czytać.- Z dniem dzisiejszym, chcę oficjalnie złożyć swoją rezygnację, sir. Proszę o pozwolenie odejścia z Sił Powietrznych i podjęcia pracy nad projektem „Gwiezdne Wrota" w charakterze cywila.- dokończyła, tym samym streszczając oficerowi zawartość listu, który miał w ręku.

George uniósł wysoko brwi.

- Mogę wiedzieć, skąd ta decyzja, majorze?- zapytał.- Jeszcze do niedawna wojsko było twoim życiem, Sam.- przypomniał delikatnie.- Co się zmieniło?

- Proszę o pozwolenie na swobodną wypowiedź, generale.- usłyszał z jej ust i uśmiechnął się.

- Zezwalam. Teraz jednak siadaj i mów.- poprosił.- Co cię skłoniło do tego kroku, Sam?- powtórzył.

- Życie, wujku.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna, w duszy uśmiechając się na wspomnienie tej frazy.

- Nie rozumiem.- powiedział niepewnie.- Dotąd twoim życiem było wojsko, więc dlaczego chcesz teraz zrezygnować?

- Przez życie…- powtórzyła.- … nowe życie, które rozwija się we mnie, wujku George.- dodała z rozpromienioną buzią.

- Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś w ciąży?- upewnił się generał.

Radość w jej oczach była wystarczającą odpowiedzią dla jej dowódcy, który idiotycznie się wyszczerzył.

- Dowiedziałam się parę dni temu, wujku, ale nic nie mówiłam ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia. Tyle się działo…- stwierdziła, nadal jeszcze pamiętając ten strach, który ją ogarnął, gdy człowiek, którego kochała, ojciec jej dziecka, padł pod naciskiem energetycznego porażenia. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie bała, jak wtedy, gdy Jack walczył o życie…

- To fakt.- przytaknął oficer.- Mieliśmy tu niezły młyn przez tych Wężogłowych. Na szczęście jednak, wyszliśmy z tego obronną ręką, choć bez ofiar się nie obyło. I pomyśleć, że mogliśmy stracić pułkownika O'Neilla oraz doktor Fraiser…- westchnął ciężko.- Czasem nienawidzę tego, że muszę posyłać moich ludzi na takie ryzyko.- przyznał.

- Wszyscy wiemy, czym ryzykujemy, zaciągając się do wojska, wujku George.- przypomniała mu delikatnie.- Nie powinieneś się obwiniać za coś, nad czym tak naprawdę nie masz kontroli. To nasza decyzja zaprowadziła nas w kamasze, nie twoja.- dorzuciła.- Tak czy owak, ze względu na mój stan, powzięłam decyzję o przejściu do cywila i liczę, że mnie poprzesz w staraniu o cywilną funkcję w programie?

- Wiesz, że tak, moja droga.- przytaknął Teksańczyk.- Czy jednak naprawdę tego chcesz? W armii służą kobiety, które rodziły już dzieci. Nie byłoby problemu z załatwieniem ciążowego munduru i paroma zmianami w twoim zakresie obowiązków.- zapewnił wyrozumiale, ale blondynka przecząco pokiwała głową.

- Wiem, ale mój przypadek jest nieco bardziej skomplikowany, sir…- nieświadomie powróciła do oficjalnego nazewnictwa i Hammond zdał sobie sprawę, że zanosi się na poważniejszą część tej rozmowy.

- Możesz mówić jaśniej, Sam?- poprosił, choć podświadomie już zaczął się domyślać, o co chodzi. Wyglądało na to, że będzie miał niedługo nie lada orzech do zgryzienia, skoro na tę chwilę jego chrześniaczka nie odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy.- Czy mylę się sądząc, iż twoje milczenie ma coś wspólnego z ojcem twojego dziecka?- spytał wreszcie, w głowie przypominając sobie wszystkie znane mu fakty i podejrzenia.

Major Carter wiedziała, że tak czy inaczej, będzie musiała wyznać mu prawdę. Ani ona, ani tym bardziej Jack, nie zamierzali ukrywać kwestii ojcostwa. Poza tym, pułkownik właśnie tak jakby się jej oświadczył…

- _Wyjdź za mnie, Sam…_-_ poprosił ją cicho, gdy, jak każdego wieczora, siedziała przy jego łóżku w szpitalnym pokoju.- Wiem, że jestem starym, zużytym żołnierzem i zasługujesz na więcej, niż mogę ci dać, ale nie umiem żyć bez ciebie.- wyznał._-_ Kocham cię i kocham nasze dziecko. Chcę, byśmy byli prawdziwą rodziną, a nie chowali się po kątach jak przestępcy. Jeśli tylko mnie zechcesz, poruszę niebo i ziemię, byś była szczęśliwa. Nie mam, co prawda, przy sobie pierścionka, ale jeżeli powiesz „tak", kupimy go, jak tylko wyjdę z tej przeklętej klatki…- zapewnił._

_Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie chciała pocałować go tak bardzo, jak w tamtej chwili, ale uniemożliwiał jej to monitoring, więc tylko uśmiechnęła się przez łzy szczęścia i ująwszy dyskretnie jego dłoń w swoją, splotła razem ich palce._

_- Tak.- odpowiedziała wzruszona.- Tak, wyjdę za ciebie, Jack.- powtórzyła.- I ja chcę być z tobą i naszym dzieckiem, spędzić z tobą resztę życia.- zapewniła gorąco.- Nie chcę też więcej słyszeć o twojej domniemanej starości!- dorzuciła stanowczo.- To nie staruszek tak niedawno trzymał mnie w ramionach i z pewnością nie starzec zrobił mi dziecko!- mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.- Jesteś po prostu dojrzałym mężczyzną, w którym, tak się składa, jestem szaleńczo zakochana.- dokończyła ciepło, ściskając jego rękę._

_- A on jest szaleńczo zakochany w tobie.- powiedział wniebowzięty pułkownik.- A więc, ustalone!- wyszczerzył się.- Jak tylko opuszczę to sterylne więzienie, idziemy do jubilera!- zarządził i był to rozkaz, którego nie miała zamiaru podważać._

_- Tak jest, sir!- odparła tylko i oboje zatopili w sobie płomienne spojrzenia._

Yeah… Maszyna ruszyła i wiedzieli, że choćby nie wiadomo co, zrobią wszystko, by być razem. Już nie było dla nich odwrotu…

_-_ Nie, wujku. Nie mylisz się.- odparła powoli. Moja decyzja jest bezpośrednio związana z faktem, że ojcem mojego dziecka jest pułkownik Jack O'Neill.- ostatecznie potwierdziła domysły oficera, który z zatroskaną miną podrapał się po łysej głowie.

- Holly Hannah!- jęknął.- Opowiedz mi lepiej wszystko od początku, jeśli was oboje mamy wyciągnąć z tego bagna, w które wdepnęliście.- poprosił oficer i blondynka, wziąwszy głęboki oddech, zaczęła:

- To się zdarzyło podczas misji na Bellos i było skutkiem kąpieli w pewnym jeziorku oraz paroma kieliszkami weselnego wina…

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N**_: _No i przyszedł koniec... Oto ostatni, finałowy rozdział tego opka._

_Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zechcieli je przeczytać, a szczególnie tym Czytelni(cz)kom, które poświęciły czas, by je skomentować._

**Carterdream, Madi92, Chandniwrc**- WIELKIE THX!

_Pozdrawiam!_

_fanka_

* * *

EPILOG

Stary, dobry George musiał pociągnąć za niejeden sznurek, by dwójka jego najlepszych oficerów nie wylądowała przed sądem wojskowym i należy dodać, że sznurki te sięgały bardzo daleko, bo aż do Białego Domu. Najważniejsze jednak, że się udało i jego pupile uniknęli ogromnych nieprzyjemności.

Oczywiście, łatwo nie było, bo SG-1 miało wielu wrogów, którzy z przyjemnością wykorzystaliby fakt fraternizacji między major Carter, a pułkownikiem O'Neill, by zniszczyć flagową ekipę Teksańczyka, ale Hammond potrafił walczyć jak lew za tych, którzy byli mu bliscy i to właśnie zrobił, gdy pewni członkowie NID oraz IOA , podjęli próbę rozbicia projektu.

Ostatecznie ich wrogowie polegli z kretesem, gdy bardziej przyjazne skrzydła obu organizacji uznały ciążę Samanthy, za wynik obcych wpływów i zezwolili jej na kontynuację pracy przy Wrotach pod cywilnym szyldem. Mało tego… Sam otrzymała poniekąd awans, ponieważ została głową Działu Badań i Rozwoju, z czym związana była także spora podwyżka. Nie, żeby oboje potrzebowali pieniędzy… Ani Jack, ani ona, nie byli rozrzutni, ale w sumie musieli myśleć o dziecku i jego przyszłości. Kto wie, ile za dziesięć, czy piętnaście lat będzie kosztować jego wykształcenie?

Rekonwalescencja pułkownika była nad podziw szybka, ale w zasadzie nie było się czemu dziwić, skoro teraz miał tyle powodów do szybszego wyzdrowienia. Miał zostać mężem i ojcem, a to do czegoś zobowiązuje!

Wieści o ciąży i zaręczynach, lotem błyskawicy obiegły Górę Cheyenne i wkrótce gratulowali im wszyscy, od sprzątaczki, po techników i oficerów, zapewniając, że zawsze uważali ich za atrakcyjną i świetnie dobraną parę, choć nie mogli powiedzieć tego głośno. Tak czy owak, narzeczeni nie mogli być bardziej zadowoleni.

Równo w miesiąc po ostatecznym przesłuchaniu, major Samantha Carter przestała istnieć, a zastąpiła ją dr Samantha Carter-O'Neill, dumna żona jeszcze bardziej dumnego pułkownika Jonathana O'Neill i promienna matka jego nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka oraz szefowa potężnej grupy cywilnych naukowców pracujących przy projekcie.

Ciąża pani O'Neill przebiegała bez większych problemów, no może pomijając częste wizyty w łazience. Jak obiecał jej małżonek, Jack był przy niej zawsze, kiedy tylko było to możliwe, cierpliwie asystując jej przy toalecie, gdy gnębiły ją poranne mdłości, czy podczas ćwiczeń w szkole rodzenia, gdzie przyszła mama przygotowywała się do porodu. Troszczył się o nią, rozpieszczał i przede wszystkim, kochał.

Obserwując tych dwoje, Daniel Teal'c i George mogli bez trudu stwierdzić, że nigdy nie widzieli ich równie szczęśliwych, co teraz. Nareszcie oboje żyli pełnią życia i czuli się spełnieni.

Pułkownik zaangażował się do tego stopnia, że nie tylko bez mrugnięcia okiem spełniał wszystkie kulinarne zachcianki pani swego serca, ale też własnoręcznie zajął się pokoikiem dziecinnym, na który wybrali ten przystający do ich sypialni (a tak na marginesie należy dodać, że oboje zdecydowali się sprzedać swojej stare domy i kupić jeden wspólny, co zresztą zrobili najszybciej jak się dało…). O'Neill osobiście pomalował w nim ściany i złożył mebelki, które wybrali razem w sklepie z artykułami dziecięcymi, za punkt honoru stawiając sobie, by był to pokój, z jakiego każde dziecko byłoby dumne.

Jako że nie chcieli poznać płci przed rozwiązaniem, zdecydowali się na neutralne barwy, czyli biel i żółcień, i w efekcie sypialnia maluszka wyszła jasna, a jednocześnie ciepła. Meble, zabawki, lampki i książki tylko dopełniły całości, nadając przytulności wnętrzu i Sam bardzo się wzruszyła, gdy ujrzała ostateczny efekt wysiłku męża.

- Pięknie.- powiedziała tylko, tuląc się do jego piersi.

- Wszystko, co najlepsze, dla moich dwóch miłości!- zapewnił ciepło pułkownik, obejmując i czule całując ukochaną żonę.

Ich przyjaciele również pochwalili talent Jacka, żartując, że może powinien zmienić pracę na dekoratora wnętrz, skoro z tym tak dobrze mu poszło. On ze śmiechem odparł, że się nad tym zastanowi, gdy już nie będzie mógł dłużej służyć w wojsku po tym, jak wreszcie dorwie go nadal nieobecny na Ziemi teść.

Jacob Carter od dłuższego czasu był na misji dla Tok'ra i nie miał pojęcia o zmianach w życiu córki. Zapewne ucieszyłby się z faktu, że zostanie dziadkiem, ale kwestia tego, kto jest ojcem jego wnuka lub wnuczki, to już inna sprawa, tak jak fakt, że przez ciążę odeszła z wojska, zanim dochrapała się gwiazdki na pagonach, o czym skrycie marzył emerytowany generał…

Kiedy wreszcie Jake przeszedł przez Wrota i ujrzał Sam w ramionach swojego dowódcy, na dodatek, podejrzanie „dużą", omal nie wyszedł z siebie i nie stanął obok. Jego gniew znikł jednak równie szybko, co się pojawił, a wszystko dlatego, że ujrzał w oczach córki coś, czego nie widział od bardzo dawna- prawdziwe szczęście. Poza tym, tylko ślepy by nie zauważył, jak Jack uwielbiał jego Kwiatuszka, no i oczywiście George szepnął mu dobre słówko lub dwa…

Ostatecznie obyło się bez rozlewu krwi, a Jake zapewnił, że pojawi się znów, gdy przyjdzie pora, by dziecko przyszło na świat.

- Ani tabun Jaffa, ani Goa'uld, ani nawet Tok'ra mi w tym nie przeszkodzą!- stwierdził stanowczo, gdy żegnali się tydzień później.

Czas pokazał, że nie były to puste słowa, ponieważ Rada Tok'ra istotnie sprzeciwiła się jego powrotowi na Ziemię, argumentując decyzję kolejnym ważnym zadaniem.

W sukurs generałowi przyszedł jego symbiont- Selmak, który (która?- nigdy nie był tego pewien) wbrew rozkazom skłonił Jacoba do samowolnej wycieczki przez Chapai'ai. Nasłuchali się potem oboje, ale ostatecznie warto było, bo chwila, w której wzięli w ramiona swoją wnuczkę, Lilly Stellę O'Neill, nazwaną tak na cześć żony generała oraz matki pułkownika, była najlepszą w ich życiu, no może poza tą, gdy Jacob pierwszy raz trzymał Sam... Kiedy Lilly spojrzała na niego tymi błękitnymi oczyma, po prostu się rozpłakał i co ważniejsze, nie wstydził się tych łez. Jego dziecko miało dziecko, odnalazło szczęście. Tylko to się liczyło. Tylko to…

KONIEC


End file.
